Life of Po (Redone)
by Lion warrior
Summary: Everyone thought that Po was the person everyone knew all about. But what happens when his old life meets his new life? And how does Tigress get thrown into this? (Remastered, Redone, and re... everything) NOTE: This does not follow the same exact plot as the first one. Forgot to mention that.
1. Chapter 1

Life of Po

 **As my parents once told me, "YOU DON'T OWN SQUAT!"**

 **Hello, my good people. I'll be brief. The reason why I'm rewriting "Life of Po" is because of several things. One, it wasn't the real story that I wanted to tell you guys, but I didn't know how to write it the first time. It was the first draft. Second, the characters were either extremely out of character or altogether wrong. Third, I've grown as a writer and now have the tools and knowledge to make it much better. Fourth, it just needed to be rewritten. The grammar and spelling were just horrible. I can not promise that it will be as good as the first because that would involve multiple proofreading and revision, and simply because the second isn't really as good as the first naturally. But I will try my best to make this a more in-depth story.**

 **That was not brief at all. Sorry :)**

* * *

The man walked down the paw beaten road, kicking up the dust from his feet. The bamboo shoots covering the road with their leaves and sticks were trampled underneath his feet. The sun showed spotted shadows and spots of light through the leaves as he paced through the tunnel of plants. His traveling stick was about as tall as him, about 5'7". His brown hooded robe covered most of his K-9 features, but there was no use in covering his black tail. He wasn't really _walking_ the road. The road was really just a field for him to use to his own advantage. No. He was listening, waiting impatiently for _them_ to strike. He was beginning to think he accidentally left them behind. Suddenly, four silhouette figures jumped out of the bushes and out from the shoots surrounding him.

"It's about time," He gruffly grumbled as he swung his staff around, getting into a fighting stance. "I was beginning to think you guys chickened out." The five figures lunged at him and-

"PO!" The panda jumped up as all his friends looked at him with slightly annoyed faces. "You were daydreaming again," Monkey sighed.

"Oh, right! Sorry guys. What were we doing?" Po asked, a little embarrassed.

"If you must know, Dragon Warrior," Shifu said in a disapproving tone. "We are talking about the crime spree that has happened lately. It has taken an unprecedented growth. Despite our best efforts, bandit crime has been on the rise, whole villages have been rumored to disappear, and somehow they bandits have grown in strength."

"What do you mean, Master?" Viper asked.

"Somehow," Shifu explained, "The bandits are using... different tactics. It seems as if they're more organized now than ever."

"We'll just take out the head bandit, easy peasy lemon squeezy," Po replied. The whole room looked at him. "Yeah, the 'squeezy' part was really unnecessary."

"Anyways," Shifu sighed. "The emperor is commissioning a new supervisor for warriors and Kung Fu masters because of this. We do not know when that supervisor will be here, so treat everyone with respect."

"So you mean to suck up to him?" Po asked.

"No!" Shifu remarked. Po still looked at his master with a knowing stare. "A little, yes," Shifu finally confessed. "This is very important, Dragon Warrior. Regardless of the fact we don't need permits to practice Kung Fu, this supervisor could still title us as outlaws if we get too... rough with him."

"Oh," Po gulped. "Well, I'm sure that we'll be able to fight back. I mean, we're Kung Fu warriors. There's nothing we can't handle." The whole room looked at him again. "What?"

"There may be things we can handle, but we're not so sure you can," Mantis said truthfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Po, after defeating Kai, we realized how... reckless you can be. There are several times that you nearly lost your life because of it," Shifu said, truly concerned. Po shrugged.

"It's nothing that I haven't been doing," Po muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Po nervously chuckled. "Anyways, what did you have in mind to help me?"

"We need you to train again. You may be a teacher and master now, but you still have some things to learn," Shifu replied. Po sighed.

"Great, more training," Po sighed as Monkey patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Po. It's nothing that you can't handle," Monkey encouraged. Po was about to reply when Zeng rushed into the Hall of Heroes.

"Bandits in the village! They're taking the vendors' money!" the goose exclaimed frantically.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Po shouted excitedly as they charged down the mountain. As the team raced down the mountain, in the village, the bandits tried their best to get all the stuff. They were wolf bandits.

"You're getting too much," Said one of the wolf bandits.

"Calm down. Our plan is foolproof," replied the one taking the merchandise.

"Yeah, but you're the fool in this plan," remarked the other bandit.

"I don't know, I think you both have equal opportunity to get the prize," said Tigress from behind them. The bandits whipped their heads around to see the Furious Five, ready to pound them to grapes.

"You're right, sneaking up behind them is much better than announcing our entrance," Po commented.

"GET THEM!" Shouted the lead wolf. Their attack caught them off guard. Rather than have the majority of them attack them, a small number started to fight them while the rest ran. The few that did fight were obviously the better fighters as they managed the keep Viper, Mantis, and Monkey busy. As Viper launched her body at one of the bandits, she cried out to the others,

"We got them. Go after the rest." Tigress, Po, and Crane ran after them. The bandits started to break off. Two of them broke off from the group, and then another two. Finally, there were three bandits with big large bags on their backs and they broke away from each other.

"I got the one on the right," Tigress called out. "Crane, the left. The middle one is yours, Po. Don't lose him!" Po ran after the bandit into the forest. The bandits tried to weave his way through the forest to lose Po, but Po knew this place better than the bandit did. When the bandit thought he lost Po, Po jumped in front of him and tackled him to the ground. Po went for the bandit's bag as he sat on the bandit.

"UGH! GET OFF OF ME!"

"That's what you get when you think you can outsmart-" Po stopped short when he realized that the bag was empty. It was full of stuffing. "What? Where's the money." The panda replayed the whole scene in his head. "The bags are decoys, aren't they?" Po said to the bandit.

"I'll never tell you." Po bounced on the wolf, squishing him further. "AHH Alright, yes. They're decoys. The real money is with the runaways. Plus, we stole some earlier and left before you came."

"That means there are about twenty of you," Po muttered thoughtfully in a serious tone. The bandit was surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I'm the Dragon Warrior, I know these things," Po said as he got off of the bandit. "Get your bag and get out of here," Po said tossing the bag to the bandit. The wolf scrambled away and darted out of Po's sight. He ran through the bamboo shoots and through the forest until he thought for sure that Po was gone.

"Lost him," the bandit said to himself. "I didn't even have to use the smoke bomb." The wolf walked to the hideout, making sure to get there by nightfall to prevent anyone from seeing him. He walked through a nearby village, hoping to lose any suspicious eyes. When nightfall came, he walked to the mountain range where a small hidden boulder covered the entryway of a cave. He pushed the rock aside and slid into the cave. "Guys! I'm back!"

"You weren't caught?" they asked.

"No, the stupid panda let me go," He said. They all looked horrified.

"You idiot," shouted the lead wolf. "You could have led him right to our hideout!"

"Relax," The wolf assured, "I made sure to lose him in the village. We'll be fine."

"I don't like it," Murmured the lead wolf. "Let's rest the things here and go back for more next week when things have cooled down." Unbeknownst to the wolves, Po had managed to tag the wolf all the way to the hideout and heard the conversation through the rocks of the cave. He went back to the Village of Peace when it started to rain.

Meanwhile, the Furious Five were frustrated that they couldn't find the stolen merchandise. "We've been duped!" Mantis shouted.

"We know that already, Mantis," Crane sighed. "I just don't get it. Why would they have bags full of stuffing?"

"It was a decoy. The run-offs had the real money," Tigress explained. "What I don't understand is why I didn't see that coming!" She grumbled, banging her fist on the table in the kitchen, frightening everyone.

"It wasn't your fault, Tigress. None of us were expecting it," Viper soothed, but Tigress just folded her arms in frustration as the lightning flashed outside. Then a thought came to her head.

"Where is Po?" Tigress asked Crane.

"I thought he met up with you," Crane replied.

"I thought it was with you. We have to find him," Tigress urged getting up from the table.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Po reassured, coming into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Viper asked.

"I... did some research about the bandits. I know where and when they're going to strike again," Po said seriously.

"Really? How?"

"I have my ways," Po smiled at Viper, but Tigress was suspicious.

"What exactly are those ways?" She asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway," Po replied, truthfully. Spying on people successfully wasn't Po's style. Rather, the Furious Five didn't think he could do it right. "They'll be attacking the village a week from now. We can prepare to get ALL of them there. Crane, how far can you see?"

"Pretty far," Crane replied.

"Okay, I'll explain my plan later on. I need to brush up on some things," Po said, leaving the group more confused than ever. Po walked down the hall of the barracks and went inside his room, carefully closing the door behind him. He looked underneath his bed and took out a locked trunk. On the trunk was a puzzle lock that Po knew, it was a sliding puzzle. Po undid the lock and opened the trunk to reveal a plethora of stuff. He picked up a painting and sighed. "I should know that technique. I should know it well," Po sighed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Backdoor technique

The Backdoor Technique

 **Important: I noticed something very alarming about some of my chapters. They're getting too long. This can mean that the story will be confusing. Please tell me if it is and I'll try to work out the kinks.**

* * *

The four shadows attacked the wolf on every side, but the wolf was skilled and defended himself with ease. One of them dropped in front of him, aimed to punch him in the gut only to have the wolf grab the bandit by the arm, whirl him around to knock his fellow bandits down, and tossed him aside. Two other figures tried to punch his face, but the wolf moved his head back a little, causing their arms to criss-cross. The wolf grabbed their arms, pulled them further, making their heads collide, and threw them out. A big one came out of the shadows and began throwing punches while defending against the wolf's attacks. This one was tough, the wolf knew that. But he smirked through the lightning fast hand exchange. Finally, the wolf caught both of the figure's arms, lifted him up, and threw him to the ground. As suddenly as the figures came, they dashed out. The wolf looked down at his robe and realized his bag was missing. "Crud," He muttered as he ran after them.

The four shadows darted through the forest. The head of them, the tough one, gave a signal to split up. They were running in an arrow formation and the outer parts of the arrow started breaking off. The wolf ran to the middle one, making sure to get him. He started to sniff the air and grinned. "Nowhere to run." The wolf bolted in front of the figure and tackled him from the front, causing the tough bandit to lose his breath as he hit the ground. "You did very well," The wolf said to the robber as he grabbed his bag. "But you have to remember I have good smelling senses... What the!" The wolf was surprised to see only a crumb of a cake left in his bag. "PO! PO!"

"Po," Called Tigress.

"Yes," Po said on reflex, waking up.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked sincerely.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were in serious thought," Tigress noted. Po shook his head.

"Daydreaming again," Po sighed.

"Of what?"

"Hmmm?"

"You never daydream quietly," Tigress said. Po rolled his eyes.

"I can daydream quietly. I just... there are some memories that are more... exciting than other and... awesome-er," Po explained. Concern still covered Tigress's face.

"Are you sure you do not want to discuss it?" Tigress asked.

"You... It's nothing," Po sighed, smiling sadly that he couldn't tell her. "Let's just focus on the mission." With that, Po looked around the corner checking the front of one of the vendors. They trying to find the wolves that got away from last week, but they couldn't find he thought of something. "Come on, I know exactly where they're going to hit." Tigress and Po went around to the back of the vendors to see a line of wolf bandits stealing stuff. "Thought so," Po whispered, "They'll steal the stuff under their nose and then swipe it when they make the big open steal."

"Let's go," Tigress said eagerly, but Po held her back.

"Wait, we have to think ahead of them," Po advised. He ignited a firework, threw it into the air, and it went off with a bang with a red color, alerting the wolves. "Now!" Tigress and Po rushed the wolves as they scrambled to figure out what was going on.

"You know," Tigress said to Po as she kicked a wolf into the wall, knocking him out. "I'm not used to these kinds of sneak attacks."

"Oh sure," Po said as he grabbed a wolf's tail and made another one bite it. "And you don't like sneaking up on me, either."

"That's different. That's for... practice," Tigress replied, smashing a group of charging bandits through the wooden wall with her double-handed punch .

"WHATCHA! Sneaking up on me in practically everything OTHER than sparring is NOT practice," Po remarked, punching a wolf behind him.

"It is for me," Tigress said with a small mischievous smile. Po gave her an emotionless stare.

"You know, I'm starting to think you just like scaring me for fun."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tigress smirked. Po rolled his eyes. The two broke their conversation when one of the bandits yelled.

"RETREAT!" The wolves dashed away with their loot. They ran in different pathways, but Po knew where they would all go.

"Come on, Crane should be able to keep track of one of them and meet us there," Po called. That's why he threw up the firework, to signal Crane who was flying in the sky and lead the other Furious Five where to go. Just as Po predicted, the wolves made it to the hideout where Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper were waiting for Po. "They're all there?"

"Yep."

"Come on, let's get them before they close the cave," Tigress suggested. The wolves were overly worried.

"How did this happen? They shouldn't have found us so early," worried the lead wolf.

"Maybe it was luck," suggested a wolf, the one that Po let free.

"Or maybe you guys are just not as smart as you think," Po smirked, the whole room looking to the exit. The wolves were cornered. "Time to bring on the thunder!"

Needless to say, about an hour later, the team was dragging the wolves out into a wagon to carry them to prison. As they loaded the lead wolf in, he stopped them. "Wait! You, panda. How did you know where we were? How did you see our tactic?"

"Come on, I'm the bodacious Dragon Warrior! I know the Backdoor Technique like the back of my hand," Po explained as the lead wolf was loaded in the wagon. "Where did you learn it?"

"That would be telling, now would it?" The lead wolf smirked as the wagon rode off. Po grumbled under his breath as he glared at the departing wagon. He turned to his friends to see their confused faces.

"What?"

"The what technique? I've never heard any kind of technique like that," Crane explained.

"It's not a Kung fu technique. It's a strategic technique that I... that WAS made to steal stuff. It's usually to take back merchandise from bandits but it can be used to steal stuff," Po revealed.

"How do you know about it?" Tigress asked, suspiciously. There was a great pause for a moment before Tigress asked, "Have you ever stolen anything, Po?"

"Not... Really steal...More like...take back... I learned it from some street urchins that I used to hang out with when I was little," Po explained cautiously. "But that's all in the past," Po quickly stated, "Let's get the stuff from the cave and go back to the village. I'm sure the people want their stuff back." With that, the others went back into the cave, except Tigress.

"You're hiding something," Tigress said plainly.

"Whaaaaaaat! No," Po stuttered, trying to brush off her accusing eye. He finally sighed. "It was a past life, okay? There's a lot that I haven't told you guys about."

"Like?"

"Why are you so worried about it?" Po asked curiously. Tigress was silent. "Anyways, it's in the past. Honestly, there's a lot about me that past. It's just... I don't want to talk about it."

"Will you ever talk about it," Tigress asked. Po sighed.

"I don't know," Po finally said. "Come on, let's get the stuff and get out of here. I'm tired." The panda left Tigress there to think about what he said. Maybe they just didn't know Po.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. The Big Boar

The Big Boar

 **A/N: To answer some of the questions people have, other than the plot, the main characters are still the same including "You-know-what". However, I promise that this will make more sense than the other one... as much sense as I can make it. If any of you are having a hard time picturing some of this, my favorite KFP artist; Anidragmire on Deviantart has some helpful imagery. =)**

* * *

"PO! What trickery is this?" Exclaimed the wolf. The teenage panda laughed as he got up from the ground.

"Hey, you said we needed to get at least a majority of the cake away from you, Teach. That's what we did," Po replied with a smirk. The wolf rolled his eyes as the three other figures came out. A cloaked man decorated in the shape and appearance of a grey masked demon, a duck, and a tiger all came out of the shadows and presented their pieces of cake. "And I didn't even eat any of it," Po smirked. Teach was still irritated.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I call it the Backdoor technique. I made it myself," Po said pridefully, "You see, when we were fighting you, we held back. We wanted to make sure that we got pieces of the cake inside your bag. Then I came and took the bag, making you think I took the whole cake." the wolf just stared at Po and smiled.

"Well done, Po. You've really adapted to that new...training that you're going through," The wolf smirked. "And to think, we'll be parting soon." The four of them all looked sad. "Hey, don't worry about it. A thousand years go by fast outside of this world. For you guys, it will probably be two years, tops."

"Says the guy that has a life expectancy of 85,000 years," Muttered the duck. The duck was fashioned in a black ninja garment with a bow and set of arrows locked into place in his pouch. This was so he could be very maneuverable in a fight, even while doing flips the arrows didn't fall out. He had a black bandana mask on with a black Chinese woven hat, and the mask prevented anyone from seeing his eyes. It actually looked like he had no eyes. Teach rolled his eyes at the sarcastic duck.

"You guys have the same thing now, though. And I'm just 160 for your information. Still in my teens," Teach argued. "You guys will be fine without me."

"Just please come back," The masked man said. This one had a sword by his side and black gloves on that could allow his claws to come out. His purple pants and black vest were a contrast to his white cape. "Dead Shot becomes unbearable when he's coaching us."

"Haha, Tai-gee," Said Dead Shot to the masked man, "I forgot to laugh," the black-clothed duck muttered.

"Well, you can start now," said the tiger. Dead Shot glared at the usually silent tiger as the others laughed.

"Shut up, Saber," Dead Shot muttered. The tiger was buff and big as one would imagine. He wore a white vest on to match his black pants and an identical sword to the masked man's sword.

"Just promise you'll be back," Po asked.

"I promise. And Po, Po-"

"Po?" Tigress said, shaking Po awake.

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

"You were daydreaming again," Tigress said.

"Right."

"What is Teach?"

"Huh?"

"You kept mumbling it in your sleep," Tigress explained. Po's eyes widened, but he simply shrugged signaling he didn't know, which was a lie. "Po, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really I am," Po sighed, getting up. Then a question came to his mind. "Are you?"

"Me?"

"You're not usually this worried about me," Po said truthfully. Tigress's face turned angry as Po fished around to save himself. "III mean... you don't usually ask me stuff like this."

"Po, I worry about you a lot," Tigress said sternly, emphasizing her point with her death stare, making Po gulp. "Don't ever think that I don't care simply because I don't show it."

"I never meant it like that!" Po exclaimed. Tigress held her stare. "Okay, maybe a little, which would be a lot. I'm sorry."

"Po, there are many feelings I... feel that I don't show, but never think I don't care about you," Tigress replied. Po smiled.

"Thank you, Tigress," Po replied. Just then, Zeng popped into the room with a different kind of worried face.

"We have a visitor and he's not happy," Zeng said. The duck never seemed this calm yet urgent during these things, the tiger noticed. Po and Tigress rushed down the stairs to see a Wild Boar parading through the village, smashing everything in his path. He came to Mr. Ping's shop, who treated him just like a normal customer.

"Hello, may I help you?" The goose said calmly as the people behind him cowered.

"I AM Batukhan! I seek a white tiger to destroy for ruining my reign," the boar roared. Mr. Ping's eyes widened as did Po's.

"Oh no," Po muttered in a panic. "Wait, he's looking for a _white_ tiger," Po said to himself. Po gave his father a sign to stall Batukhan.

"Well, there isn't a white tiger here, but I can help you with the finest food in China. Sit right here," Mr. Ping said quickly pulling the Wild Boar into the shop, sitting him down, and tying a bib around his neck.

"I have no time for-" Batukhan stopped short when Mr. Ping stuffed some food in his mouth.

"That's just my noodle soup. We also have the best bean buns, dumplings, and radish porridge ever," Mr. Ping hastily said, dashing in and out of the kitchen to give the boar more food.

"This is incredible," Batukhan exclaimed, eating as much as he could. Mr. Ping slipped something into his food to get him to sleep off the food.

"What is your father doing?" Tigress asked, peaking from the entryway.

"You'll see," Po smiled as Batukhan ate the last food and started snoring. "Alright, it's clear." the two walked into the shop with Mr. Ping. The goose looked at his son.

"Po, who is this?" Ping asked.

"Batukhan used to be the tyrannical ruler of the Mongolian Horde. That was before his army was...mysteriously wiped out," Po replied, poking the boar to make sure he was asleep.

"Stop that," Tigress muttered, slapping his hand away. "How do you know so much about him? And why is he here?"

"He was reported to have died in the snow after a large blast wiped out all of his armies, but I guess that didn't work," Po grimly said.

"That's not all of what I asked."

"Huh?"

"I asked, how do you know him so much?"

"Oh! I... um... have friends who regularly go to Mongolia," Po stumbled with a cheesy smile. Tigress stared at Po then looked at the boar.

"Who was the white tiger that he was talking about?" Tigress asked. Po shrugged.

"I don't know," Po sighed. "Come on, let's get him to prison and then we'll have dinner. We're having fried dumpling today!" Po said excitedly. Tigress rolled her eyes as she helped Po pick up the boar and carry him to prison. As they came back, Po thought to himself in quiet. "Heh, Mongolia, so many memories." he thought to himself.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Mongolia

Batukhan and the Mountains of Mongolia

* * *

The wicked wind whipped around his white and black fur. His eyes pierced through the snow, eyeing his target in the nearby snowy cave. The Mongolian mountains were unforgiving, but to a Bengal white tiger, it was nothing. He kept his white hooded cloak on just in case, to blend in. His counterpart beside him was the same. "I didn't know you had a white suit like that, Dead Shot," The tiger said to the usually black wearing duck.

"I have a suit for every occasion," the duck smirked. "Now, make sure you're looking when we get closer. They can't see us, and we have the drop on them for now."

"Cover me?"

"You got it, White Blood," Dead Shot nodded. The two slithered quietly through the snow as they neared the literal den of thieves. "Where the heck is Wolf and Saber? They were supposed to start causing a commotion to draw them all out." They snuck their way all the way near the front of the entry. They ducked low to make sure the big boar guards didn't see them.

"Should we go in?"

"No, we can't until we know where we're going. Let's wait a bit and see what happens," Dead Shot replied. They waited a bit in the snow until the guards surrounding the entryway were called inside. "Okay, that was the opposite reaction."

"I think we're going to have to improvise here soon," White Blood mentioned. Just as he said that the soldiers came out with two prisoners in tow. "Wolf and Saber!"

"Yeah, we're going to have to improvise big time," Dead Shot muttered.

"Why on earth would they allow themselves to get caught?" White Blood questioned. He knew they could easily overtake them. Just then, a small snow leopard girl was thrown outside as well.

"That's why" Dead Shot muttered. "Wolf is trying to tell us to take them out a different way." Just then, a familiar figure came out of the cave. "Batukhan."

"Okay, so if we defeat them here, we don't have to deal with Batukhan again. But how do we defeat all of them?" The white tiger asked. As more and more guards came out, Dead Shot noticed the white snow building up on the very top of the mountain, directly above the cave.

"The snow."

"Great, but how are Saber and Wolf getting out of this?" White Blood asked. Dead Shot looked at Wolf. The black wolf seemed to see the two easily through the snow. He winked in their direction, giving them the signal. "I think he's telling us to take it." White Blood whispered.

"Oh, white tiger! I know you're out there with that little duck! Come out and I won't hurt the princess, only the tiger, and wolf!" Batukhun shouted out into the blizzard

They noticed that the guards were getting ready to execute them. "Take the shot." White Blood demanded.

"Already on it," Dead Shot smirked as he shot a special arrow through the blinding snow. There was a loud bang. The guards looked to see what happened. They all waited but nothing happened. "Oops."

"OOPS!?"

"Hehe, had the wrong arrow," Dead Shot chuckled nervously as he quickly reloaded. By this time, the guards had spotted them.

"How could you miss from that range! It's huge mountain!"

"I didn't miss! I just used the wrong arrow!"

"GET THEM!" Shouted Batukhan as the guards rushed towards them.

"Dead Shot!" White Blood said in growing worry.

"I'm on it!" Dead Shot shouted back, shooting his arrow through the air, landing it in the snow, making a big explosion. A loud rumbling shook the ground. Wolf used his incredible strength to break the cords and beat up the guards around him. Saber cut himself out and grabbed the princess.

"Oh no, you don't!" The wild boar roared, charging towards them. Wolf ducked underneath Batukhun's legs and as the boar looked down, Saber jumped onto his head, forcing his head into the snow.

"That was easy," Wolf casually said. The other guards ran for their lives as Wolf and Saber ran with White Blood and Dead Shot down the mountain. The avalanche came roaring behind them. "How could you miss?" Wolf angrily asked.

"I didn't miss! I used the wrong arrow! Get off my back!" Dead Shot remarked.

"Um... there are other ways to get out of this situation, you know," White Blood shouted as the avalanche got closer and closer.

"I know, but we can't do it now. We can see but I don't want to risk Saber dropping her," Wolf explained. Saber looked down the mountain to see a hollow tree.

"Dead Shot! The Tree!"

"I'm on it," The duck answered the tiger, readying the arrow.

"Use the right arrow this time!" Wolf added.

"OH SHUT UP!" Dead Shot shot the hollow tree, making a four-person sled. "Hop in!" The four of them with the princess got into the sled and zoomed down the mountain. The avalanche started to slow down once they went into the wooded area but seeing through it was a challenge. "GO LEFT!"

"Mine or yours," White Blood asked.

"THEY'RE THE SAME!" Dead shouted as they slid to the left, dodging the tree. As they finally got away from the avalanche by going off the side of the mountain, they got out of their make-shift sled.

"You know, we could have gotten out of that more easily," Saber pointed out.

"Where's the fun in no hustle and bustle? Don't you like the thrill of the whole-"

"You forgot we could do that again, didn't you," Saber guessed.

"Shut up," Wolf barked.

"Hey, at least we finally took care of Batukhan, despite Dead Shot missing," White Blood smirked.

"Keep talking and you're going to wish I used the wrong arrow in stabbing you," Dead Shot quacked. The others laughed. Saber carefully removed the cloth in the princess's mouth.

"Thank you so much for saving me," the female snow leopard said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad we saw you in there. Otherwise, we would have just snowed them all in with you," Wolf sighed.

"Teach, next time, give us a signal we can clearly recognize to know about hostages. We can't keep improvising like that," White Blood said.

"Well, it wasn't like I could shout out, 'HEY we have a problem!'" Wolf argued, "We're still learning."

"Thank you, so much," The snow leopard smiled as she kissed White Blood on the cheek, making the white tiger blush. She was about to kiss the others, but Wolf stopped her.

"No thanks. We're taken," Wolf replied. "Come on, let's get out of this snow. My tail's freezing off."

* * *

Tigress woke the panda up. "Po?"

"Hmm?" Po mumbled quizzically.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be in deep thought," Viper stated.

"Oh, I'm... just remembering something" Po explained.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What were you remembering," Tigress asked. It seemed like Tigress was always around when Po did these things.

"The friends I used to hang out with. The stupid stuff we would do," Po explained, laughing a bit.

"What did you guys do?" Tigress asked. Both Viper and Po looked at her. "What? I can't ask?"

"You've never been this interested in Po's life, Tigress," Viper smirked. Tigress growled at her friend as Po sat there clueless, but he decided it was a good time to go.

"Like I said, it's just memories," Po said sadly, getting up and leaving the room. "See you guys," Po replied. As Po left, Tigress glared at her snake friend.

"What?"

"I'm not playing games here, Viper," Tigress said sternly.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just curious as to why you're interested in Po's backstory all of a sudden," Viper explained.

"And you aren't?" Tigress asked, trying to shift blame.

"Tigress, Po has already told us everything major in his life. When he first became Dragon Warrior, when his dad mixed up his pants with his shirt, and when his father took him into his house," Viper rattled off, "We know everything there is to Po."

"But what if we don't?"

"Then we wait for him to tell us. It's not like things in his past is going to affect us," explained Viper.

"What about Shen?" Tigress pointed out. Viper had a hard time trying to disprove that.

"We just have to let Po tell us," She finally said, but Tigress said nothing.

Meanwhile, Po was walking down the halls when he walked passed a door. "You're going to have to tell them eventually." Po just smiled.

"It's funny how I used to hate that voice. Now I miss it so much," Po chuckled. The duck seemed confused.

"How so?"

"I miss the old days," Po replied. His feathered friend just patted him on the shoulder.

"He'll come eventually. You'll know it. But you're going to have to tell them eventually, especially Tigress. She seems more worried about you than ever," He cautiously stated.

"You know, that's called being a stalker," Po muttered at the smirking duck. "I know I have to tell them. I just don't know when to tell them."

"Well, telling them when they're dying is probably not a good time," The duck smirked as he left. Po glared at the feathered annoyance.

"Just disappear, Zeng," Po muttered.

"I always do," Zeng smirked.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Train Till Your Bones Ache

"Train Till Your Bones Ache"

* * *

"Tigress, Go!" Shifu commanded. Tigress jumped into the air, back-flipping onto the jade balancing bowl. Her balance stumbled for a moment, but she recovered, standing on the end of the bowl. "That's enough. You need to improve your balance. It's getting sloppy," Shifu said bluntly.

"Understood Master Shifu," Tigress emotionlessly bowed, getting back in line. Harsh, Po thought to himself, but similar to the training he endured. To be perfectly honest, Tigress looked up to Shifu a little too much, in Po's opinion. Po had several teachers as a teen, ranging from academic to more... specialized teaching. He remembered the time he was doing that kind of move under very _very_ different conditions. His mind drifted as he remembered.

Po quickly ducked his head and backflipped onto a balancing rock about three inches from hot coals. While balancing on one leg, he moved his body around to dodge the hot arrows being shot at him. "Dang it!" He muttered, "When is this training going to end?"

"I don't think it's anytime soon," Tai-gee answered, using his sword to ward off the arrows. He missed one, making his white cape catch on fire. "OOoo hot! Hot!"

"Don't be distracted," Dead Shot shouted, rushing up and punching Tai-gee in the gut. The masked man, stumbled back, knocking Po off the balancing rock.

"Not the coals! Not the coals!" Po exclaimed. He fell on the coals and jumped up like a cork on the bottle, patting his butt. "Hot! Hot!"

"Oh calm down!" Dead Shout muttered, splashing the panda with water. "You can handle fire."

"Yes, but I wasn't planning for this kind of training! How did you even find those things?" Po asked. He pointed to three massive wooden machines that could shoot out flaming arrows at different speeds. They didn't know how it was powered, but it worked. Dead Shot had gotten it from Teach a while back before he left. "Why are we doing the same exercise? If anything, Tai-gee should be doing this. He's the newest member here."

"Hey, I'm still older than you, brother," Tai-gee growled out. The two 'siblings' glared at each other before Dead Shot splashed them with water again.

"HEY!"

"That's enough playing around," Dead Shot muttered. The duck was a very interesting teacher. He was... an extremist when it came to coaching people. Once he figured out the best way someone could learn, he would train them to the bone, which made him a great teacher, but even Wolf had problems keeping up with Dead Shot's training techniques, and Wolf was technically the oldest AND the most experienced one of the group. "You two have similar learning styles." Tai-gee and Po looked at each other. The two had a... less than perfect history with each other. They had become great friends now, but before then they used to be bitter foes. "I know it doesn't seem that way, but the more Tai-gee stays around you, Po, the more he acts like you, unfortunately."

"Thank you for making me feel better about myself," Po muttered.

"You two can be better. In fact, I know you two can be the best," Dead Shot encouraged, walking over to the machine, "You'll soon be able to overcome anything and everything. But if you can't run with the kids-"

"How are you going to run with the athletes," Tai-gee and Po finished. He had told them many times before.

"Good, now. More training!" Dead Shot smirked evilly, turning on the machine. "More suicide sets! GO!"

"More like suicidal!" Po exclaimed as the flaming arrows flew through the air.

Po felt a big whack on his head. "OW!" Po cried out.

"Po!" Shifu called, "It's your turn." Po got into position and breathed, waiting for the signal. "Ready, GO!" Po back-flipped with incredible ease onto the balancing bowl without even stumbling like Tigress. Everyone was surprised at his graceful skill. "That's... perfect." Po jumped back down to the ground. "You're excelling much better than I thought, Dragon Warrior. That enough training for today," Shifu said, dismissing his students. The others looked at Po.

"What?"

"You've never had that much ease doing the back-flip on the balancing bowl. We thought you would fall like last time, but this time you managed to beat Tigress at 'Best Balancing Artist' title," Crane mentioned. The bird cringed in fear when he heard Tigress's growl. "No offense, Tigress."

"You did... very well, panda. Your training is paying off," Tigress simply said. Po bowed back as he left them in the Training Hall. He walked down the corridor of the hall when he heard something that made him jump.

"He's right, you know," Said a voice.

"AHH!" Po screamed as he jumped into a fighting stance only to see Zeng there. "Zeng! Don't scare me like that!" Po panted, steadying his breathing.

"Crane's right," Zeng repeated.

"About what?"

"You usually fail that simple move. You've gotten sloppy," Zeng replied.

"So? I did it perfectly just now."

"Po," Zeng paused, "I looked into the bandits you said copied your Backdoor technique."

"Which means you threatened them," Po muttered under his breath. He knew Zeng all too well.

"They said they learned it from a guy named...Platon," Zeng answered. Po's eyes widened. "I looked into Batukhan as well. He said he survived the snow, but he didn't know where to find the white tiger. Platon led him here."

"Then let's shut Platon down before more come here," Po smirked confidently, but Zeng stood in his way.

"We can't do that. Not with our whole team spread out across the world, not knowing anything about what that's lion is doing, and not with you being as sloppy as you are," Zeng said harshly. "We need to restart your training to prepare for anything that could happen."

"No," Po whined in a high pitched voice. Po fell to his knees and begged the duck. "Please Dead, I can't go through that torture again!" Dead Shot rolled his eyes.

"You went through it before, you can do it again," Zeng said with no emotion. "We start training tomorrow night."

"Yes, coach," Po sighed.

"And Po?" Zeng paused. "Platon's reappearance can only mean one thing." Po's eyes widened. "Wolf is coming back." Po rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad, but why do we have to keep calling him Teach or Wolf? That's not his name. Who came up with those codenames?"

"You," Zeng said quite loudly.

"Okay, okay, I remember," Po muttered.

"Tomorrow night," Zeng reemphasized.

* * *

The next three weeks became a great challenge for Tigress, frankly because of a fat panda that seemed to be doing better every day. Po really excelled better than any master had, including Tigress. Quite frankly, Tigress felt left behind and neglected every time Shifu gave Po an applaud of celebration. She began to regret ever suggesting that Po needed more training. As she fought against the wooden soldiers to comfort her, she struggled hard with the feelings she had. It was true when she told Po that didn't always show her feelings. It was because she most times didn't know how to, or how to show them properly. But there was one emotion she knew how to emote well. Anger. She pounded the very fibers of the wooden soldier out of it as she demolished another soldier. She simply moved to the next one.

She didn't hate Po, or that's what she wanted to say. She really couldn't understand it. How could Po simply excel so far in Kung Fu and her, who practically grew up in it, plateaued? That's what angered her. She could handle being neglected by her master and Po getting the praise for his success. Even she knew he deserved that. What she couldn't understand was why she was still at the level she was. Po seemed to excel faster than anyone while she was still just known as the strong angry one among the bandits. "HIYA!" Shouted an angry tiger as she punched the soldier into oblivion.

"Okay, you need to stop," said a voice behind her. Tigress looked back to see the rest of the Furious Five behind her. "Shifu said we had a budget on those things," Monkey joked. Tigress ignored the monkey and went back to training, this time punching much softer.

"Tigress, I think we need to talk," Viper said.

"About you being jealous of Po," Mantis blatantly said. Tigress grabbed onto the wooden dummy with one hand and crunched it tightly. The sound of splinters breaking could be heard clearly.

"I am not jealous of Po," Tigress struggled to say in a calm voice.

"Good, because he's still your friend," Crane plainly. Tigress sighed. He had a point. First and for most, Po was her friend who she cared about. She couldn't let her emotions or want of being the best get in the way of that. Po didn't deserve that.

"Tigress, Po's doing much better than he ever was. You should be proud," Monkey said. She should, but her pride couldn't let go of it.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tigress finally sighed.

"Are you-"

"Yes," She finished, almost hissing. The Furious Five looked at each other and decided to call it quits. They left her alone while she practiced kicking and punching. She did a roundhouse kick on the dummy only to have her foot caught by a hand. It was Po.

"Po!"

"OW! You kick hard," Po complained, dropping her foot and shaking his hand. There used to be a time she could kick him clear across the room, Tigress thought to herself. That thought triggered her anger.

"What are you doing," She asked impatiently. Po simply looked at her. Tigress noticed something about Po's eyes. They looked extremely tired like his eyelids had weights on them. His whole body sagged as if his weight was much heavier than normal.

"Tigress, why are you angry at me?"

"I'm NOT angry at you," She answered angrily, more annoyed than angry. Po decided just to explain himself.

"I've been training day and night to get to the place where I am now. That's why I've grown so quickly," he explained. What Tigress didn't know was that Dead Shot's training took place at night and Dead Shot was ruthless. Where Shifu said "excellent" for a move Po did, Dead Shot would say "sloppy". Where Shifu said, "perfect", Dead Shot said, "pathetic". How Po and the rest of his former friends ever trained with Dead Shot and DIDN'T suffer from severe self-esteem issues was a mystery to them. Dead Shot was great friend and ally, but he was a hard trainer, more than Shifu. Po never got any rest because as he was finishing his day training, his night training would begin. Tigress's eyes widened and her anger disappeared.

"Why are you training so much?" Tigress asked, concerned.

"Two reasons. You guys were right. I am too reckless and when I remember when my recklessness got you," Po paused, trembling, "You... guys into trouble, I can't live with myself. I don't want to put you guys in harm's way." Now Tigress felt horrible for thinking poorly of Po. He was suffering from a lot of pressure that he placed on himself.

She didn't want this to be a sob story though. She confidently said, "We can handle ourselves."

"I know, but I don't want to be the cause of your death," Po said plainly. Now Tigress understood.

"What's the second reason?"

"I'm not... Oogway. No matter how much people want me to be like him," Po sighed. Tigress understood. Since Oogway was gone, people, including the Furious Five and Shifu, expected Po to know things like Oogway would, but he couldn't. Tigress never realized that. Her anger completely went away as she told Po the truth.

"I'm not angry with you, Po," Tigress said truthfully and calmly. "I'm... upset that I can't seem to get past the skill level I'm at. You're already teaching others how to do Kung Fu while I'm... just... here." She didn't know how to put it into words, but Po understood.

"Tigress, I had to work twice as hard to even be at the level you're currently at. Though it doesn't seem like it, you're the one who is climbing higher and higher up the awesome ladder." Tigress smiled at Po's chose of words, but she didn't believe them.

"You're just saying that," Tigress sighed. Po rested his hand on Tigress's shoulder.

"Tigress, you've known me for a long time. Do you really think that I can lie well?" Po said.

"Well, before the incident with the bandits-" Tigress replied, bringing up old news.

"Tigress," Po sighed, "You know what I mean. You know I wouldn't lie if I didn't have a good reason. Plus, you can usually tell if I'm lying." Po was telling the truth. Though he will admit that there were some things about his life that he didn't share with Tigress, he would still say that they existed. Tigress smiled as she bowed to Po.

"Thank you, Po," She smiled. Po bowed back and then yawned. "You need to sleep."

"I'm fine," Po wearily smiled, but Tigress stopped him.

"Sleep," Tigress said more firmly. Po would have done what she said, but then Zeng came rushing in with a frantic pace.

"Bandits in the village," Zeng exclaimed. Po sighed heavily.

"Never a day's rest," Po groaned.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Tigress asked. Po gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm the Dragon Warrior, I can take it," Po smiled confidently. He would soon learn that he couldn't.

 **To be Continued...**


	6. Take a Break of Die

Take a Break or Die

* * *

"OW!" Po exclaimed as the bandit punched him back into a wall. Before the next punch, Po rolled out of the way. Po was tired. Really tired. He had underestimated how tired he was. His form was sloppy, his reflexes were slow, and he was currently having trouble with what he considered a level one bandit. "Cheap shot," Po muttered.

"Ha, looks like the mighty panda's tired," The bandit chortled.

"Po!"

"I'm fine," Po answered Tigress, but he knew he wasn't. He had to get them away for him to make a clear move. Then Po remembered something. He looked for a large pitchfork, and when he saw it, he took the light hits from the bandit left and right, leading him to the pitchfork. Tigress and the others saw Po struggling and started to try and help him, but then it happened. With what little strength he had, Po grabbed the bandit by the head, floored him into the ground, took the pitchfork while secretly dusting his eyes with white flour he found lying around, broke the large handle off, and pinned the bandit to the ground with the metal fork, nearly missing his neck. Everyone there saw it when Po's head snapped up and he shouted in a loud roar, "LEAVE!" His eyes were red from the flour and his bare teeth showed. The bandits scrambled for cover as Po released the bandit he pinned down. Po plopped down to the ground exhausted.

"Po, are you okay?" Crane asked, cautiously approaching him.

"I'm fine, guys," Po said in his usual cheerful tone. "I'm okay... O...k."

"PO!" Tigress cried out as Po's head hit the ground. He fainted from exhaustion. The next thing Po knew, he was in his room with a splitting headache. He looked around the room. Morning, from what he could guess by the sun's new position. It was sunset last time he remembered. Po rubbed his head and flinched.

"Ah," he cried. He looked at his head in a nearby mirror to see bandages on it. He waited a while for the pain to stop hurting before he took off the bandages. He healed very quickly. "Ugh, what happened?" Po muttered to himself. Then he remembered what happened, and he groaned again. "Great, I fainted in front of the guys. They must be worried sick." His suspicion was confirmed when he heard a noise in the corner of the room. He looked up to see Tigress in a chair sleeping with her head against the wall. Po smiled. Somehow he knew she would be close to him. She always was. "She looks so different when she's sleeping," Po noted. The panda shook his head, got out of bed, and walked to Tigress, being careful how to wake her. "Tigress?" He called. The tiger slowly stirred in sleep and opened her eyes to see Po in front of her.

"Po?" She asked, not really sure. Then her consciousness snapped into place. "PO!" Tigress jumped up from the chair and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking the panda over. Over the years, they had grown used to hugging each other, but this was still new to both of them. Tigress released him and sternly looked at him. "Don't ever do that again," she said.

"Uh, what did I do?"

"You fainted from exhaustion," Said a voice at the doorway. Tigress and Po looked to see Zeng standing there. "Master Tigress brought you up the mountain and you've been out for 16 hours.

"That would explain why I'm starving," Po chuckled, hearing his stomach growl. Tigress blocked his way to the kitchen.

"You're on strict bed rest. Shifu said no training, no going out, and restricted meals from me for a week," Tigress said. Zeng seemed skeptical. He was sure that Shifu only said to make sure he was resting, but the duck kept silent.

"Oh come on! I'm fine! See?" Po replied, jumping around. Tigress simply grabbed his ear and hauled him to the bed. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"You're resting!" Tigress commanded.

"Okay, okay," Po sighed.

"I'll get some food for you," Tigress replied leaving the duck and panda alone. Zeng turned back to see Po staring at him.

"What?"

"Am I really not train?" He asked. He knew that he had two kinds of training to do. Zeng sighed.

"I saw you fight the bandits. You were very...resourceful in using a scare tactic to get rid of them while you were in bad shape. It occurred to me when you fainted that you've been doing twice as much training as before. I should have remembered that. From now on, you'll have to ask Master Shifu to let you train yourself."

"So I'm actually resting?" Po asked. Zeng nodded. "AWESOMENESS! THANK YOU!"

"Po, I know the struggle you guys go through. I used many of the same techniques on myself," Zeng explained, "I just push you guys harder because I know you guys can be better."

"But you don't seem to think we have a limit!" Po shot back.

"That's because you guys don't," Zeng replied. "Trust me, if you guys did have a limit, I wouldn't be training you. Just bear with the training. You'll see the benefits later." Po groaned, going back to sleep. Meanwhile, Zeng walked to the kitchen where Master Tigress was finishing up her cooking for Po. "Master Tigress?" He asked in a very shy and timid mood. He was good at doing this. "May I ask a question?"

"You may," Tigress replied, curious as to what the duck had to say. As long as Tigress had known Zeng, he didn't say much to Tigress. Tigress figured it was because he was afraid of all the Kung Fu warriors snapping or breaking his neck.

"Why did you lie to Master Po?" Zeng asked directly. That caught Tigress off guard. She wasn't expecting such a direct question.

"What do you mean?"

"I never heard Master Shifu say anything about such a...restrictive bed rest," Zeng explained. Tigress breathed steadily in her answer.

"Zeng, I'm just making sure that Po is doing fine. It's nothing special," Tigress replied.

"III didn't mean to sound doubtful of your decision, I just-"

"I understand," Tigress calmly said, noticing the duck's rising nervousness. "It's something that I would do for any of my friends." Zeng simply bowed and left. He figured that was all he was going to get from her, but he muttered under his breath as he left.

"She never has before," Zeng smirked, only assuming the true reason behind her actions.

* * *

After Shifu gave permission for Po to do his own training, it was an unusual change for the others, including Master Shifu. However, when the panda made the request to train by himself, the others were skeptical that he would do anything really productive. They didn't know that Dead Shot was training him during the training session. As a result, Dead Shot had to be careful how he trained Po. He would often have a broom in hand just in case the others barged in, which they did. Normally, they would burst in to see Po doing a training technique that they had never seen before in their lives. Balancing on two hands with weights wasn't new, but doing it while weaving through the wooden soldiers was. Hitting the wooden soldiers was easy. Taking the hits and transferring that energy and strength to another while wearing weights was difficult. "What on earth is Po doing?" They often wondered, questioning the loud banging noises that would come from the Training Hall.

This actually helped Tigress a bit because she would ask what Po was doing and incorporate it into her own training as well. But she was still missing the point of many of the exercises he did. "How does this make someone stronger?" She would ask, but that wasn't the major thing she worried about. She was worried about Po.

Lately, Po had been daydreaming a lot more. Thinking about a past life that seemed to become more and more missed as he went on with this training. The others kept asking, and by others, mainly Tigress, but Po wouldn't say. "What is he hiding?" Tigress wondered aloud to her snake friend.

"Why are you obsessed with this?" Viper finally asked as they slithered to her room. "Let Po be Po!"

"He's my friend!" Tigress exclaimed. It was silent between them for a while. "I mean... He's our friend."

"But your best friend?" Viper guessed. Tigress crossed her arms and glared down at the snake. "I know you too well to be scared of your death glare Tigress," The viper smirked. That wasn't all true, but true enough to get the point across. Tigress sighed.

"I don't want him to bear a pain that I can help with," Tigress explained. That was something Viper couldn't argue against.

"Well, constantly asking him isn't going to help," Viper replied. "Just wait and maybe the opportunity will come." Then, Tigress got an idea. "Oh dear. I know that face."

"I think I know how to help Po," Tigress brightened up a bit. It was hard to tell because her idea of an "idea face" was just raising her eyebrows.

"How exactly?" Viper asked, very suspicious. Tigress only smirked at her snake friend.

"You'll see," Tigress replied. The next day, Po was resting from some intense training with the hand and foot turtle weights. Just then, Tigress came in. "Po?"

"Oh, hey Tigress. What's up?" Po smiled as Tigress sat down next to him.

"I... wanted to answer a question that you had for me," Tigress explained slowly. Po was completely confused.

"Huh?" Po simply asked.

"My... favorite color is jade," Tigress simply said. The wind from outside whistled as Po just sat there in bewildered silence.

"Why?!" He squeaked out, showing how broken his brain was.

"Ah, well, I... Um... it's my favorite because-"

"Not that!" Po halted, not noticing Tigress's nervousness, "Why are you telling me this? You usually have a reason for saying stuff like that."

"Oh," Tigress recovered. "Po, you've been right about something that wasn't obvious to me in the first place."

"Which is?"

"I don't know you well. We don't know you. And to overcome that ignorance, we want to know you more. I know that the past is something you don't want to share, but there are other things that I could learn about you," Tigress replied. Po looked at her with a calculating look then he finally sighed.

"You're still trying to learn my past though, aren't you?" Po said flatly.

"I eventually know that it will come sooner or later, but I'm completely fine with you withholding that information until you're comfortable," Tigress firmly stated. Po looked at her with a guilt-ridden face. He knew she wanted to know, but he couldn't tell her. Finally, Po mustered up the courage to say,

"I promise to tell you one day," Po finally promised.

"Make sure it's before I die, please," Tigress smirked.

"HAHAHAHA!" Zeng, who was sweeping behind them, burst out laughing, but quickly recovered when he saw Tigress and Po looking at him.

"Is there something wrong Zeng?" Po asked through gritted teeth and with noticeable annoyance. He knew exactly why the duck was laughing.

"Nothing, nothing masters. I... I just remembered a funny joke," Zeng said in his usual nervous tone. Po could see right through the facade.

"Well, make sure that you don't laugh too much or else your SIDES will spill out," Po grumbled, causing the duck to visibly gulp and 'quack' away. Tigress looked at Po with a disapproving glare.

"That wasn't nice to scare him like that," Tigress said.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Po grumbled from some irritation unknown to Tigress. "In any case, what did you want to say before I train again?"

"What is your favorite color?" Po thought about it and finally said.

"I don't know, actually. I mean, I like black and white, but... um... I think I like... orange?" Po said shyly. Tigress's eyes widened but then she smiled a bit.

"Well, it's a start," Tigress said getting up. "Thank you for being as truthful as you could be." Po stood up as well.

"It's alright," Po smiled widely. Tigress smiled back as she left the panda to himself. Po stared at Tigress all the way to the door until he was rudely interrupted by a sudden move made on him. He found himself flat on his back in pain.

"Never let your guard down, Po," Zeng smirked, twirling his broom.

"I hate you," Po moaned.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Long Live the King

Long Live the King **(Hehe)**

* * *

Po sat down in the kitchen remembering a fun time in his past life.

* * *

"I think this is the first mission in a long time we've been alone together," White Blood pointed out. Wolf thought of it and figured that the tiger was right. It was difficult to remember when the others; Dead Shot and a few other people would usually be on the missions. This time it was just the white tiger and himself in the crowded bazaars of India. Well, not really _in_ the bazaars. More like on top of them. They were hopping along trampoline type roofs as they neared their target. "But tell me again why we're doing this alone, though."

"I don't like being on missions where Tai-gee has to put on the mask. It's over if it comes off. Plus, Sarah's not too keen on letting him leave this week. Date nights I guess. That and I don't want to mess with Princess-"

"Alright I get it," White Blood interrupted as they stopped hopping on the blanketed roofs and stopped on the solid dirt ground, "What about Saber?"

"Nelon and Mei-Ling need him somewhere else," Wolf explained.

"Why? They're all part of the four Master Swordsmen. They should be able to handle themselves," White Blood questioned as he dodged a group of kids running past him.

"Something about fixing the past. Anyways, we shouldn't need them for this job. It should be a quick in and out and eliminate," Wolf said in a weirdly cheerful way.

"We're not assassins, Teach," White Blood laughed. "So, what's the mission?" The two stopped and looked at a large palace in the center of the rustic neighborhood. The palace towered almost all the way to the clouds. The details and characteristically curved domes shown bright blue as the rest was a bright white.

"The palace of Grand Ahriman, ruling tiger of this land, but not for long," Wolf explained.

"Why the sudden dethroning?" White Blood asked.

"I received news that he has a secret underground shop somewhere near the palace. We have to infiltrate, find the location, and destroy it because it seems to be related with Platon," Wolf explained. Blood's eyes widened. His face contorted in anger.

"What does the old lion want now?"

"I don't know, but we have to figure out fast," Wolf instructed. "Stay in the village for a moment and don't make a ruckus. I'll go around and find any places where we can sneak in tonight."

"So this is a 'Black Mane' kind of mission?" White Blood guessed as the dog nodded. "Awesome!" Wolf rolled his eyes as he disappeared into the crowd while Blood was left to entertain himself. He walked down to one of the shops in the bazaars, inspecting one of the foods.

Just as he was about to leave, a cloaked hooded figure came beside him. The vendor did his usual sales pitch to the person as the figure spoke softly.

"I have no money, but I assure you that I-"

"I'll pay for her," White Blood interrupted. He could tell it was a woman underneath the hood by the sound of her voice. The vendor didn't care and gladly accepted the tiger's money. "There you go," Blood smiled, giving the fruit to the woman. The woman removed her hood to show her decorated jeweled face. Red ruby earrings with added white strips on her face and a bright blue jeweled headband. When the vendor saw the female tiger, he immediately ducked into the shop. White Blood noticed this, but he was distracted by the tiger's voice.

"Thank you," She said looking up at him. He was much taller than her. "I'm Akila. I can't thank you enough for that."

"It's fine," White Blood gave a goofy smile, earning a giggle from the girl. "I guess you're royalty, considering the vendor fleeing for his life." Akila became sad.

"I'm not supposed to be outside of the palace," Akila whispered.

"Why not?"

"I'm one of the sultan's servants... children. I'm technically a princess, but I'm not allowed to be a sultan."

"I'm sorry for that," White Blood replied sadly. "Wait, so... Ahriman's your father?" The tiger's face twisted in obvious hatred.

"More like a demonic torturer. He restricts us from going outside the palace harem without his permission. I managed to get out, but if I'm found, they'll probably have me executed," Akila shivered in fear. White Blood's eyes widened as he remembered the vendor.

"We have to get you out of here," Grabbing her hand.

"What?"

"THERE SHE IS!" shouted the vendor down the line of shops with a line of rhino guards.

"Seize her!"

"Please help me," Akila cried out as she ran behind the white tiger.

"How do I get into these messes?" Blood sighed. The white tiger charged the line of rhinos, kicking the front one in the face as the rest tumbled down. One of them quickly got up and charged Blood with a spear. White Blood grabbed the spear and elbowed the rhino. White Blood had to quickly defeat the others, so he pounded their faces into the ground, knocking them out. One guard got passed him and charged towards Akila. He suddenly stopped when a strong hand punched him in the... well... you know. A high pitched squeal erupted from the rhino as he went to the ground. Wolf had come back and he didn't seem happy.

"What was the one thing I said to you?" He spoke to Blood.

"Don't make a ruckus," White Blood replied sadly.

"And what did you do?"

"Make a ruckus," White Blood said, bowing his head.

"It wasn't his fault. I wanted to be free for once and I dragged him into it. I'm so sorry for being a burden," Akila apologized with big sorrowful eyes.

"They would have executed her," Blood said. Wolf rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"By the Master's patience, how do you get into these messes," Wolf grunted while rubbing his eyes, "Can you sneak back into the palace without being detected?" Wolf asked the small tiger.

"Yes, I know a way back in, but what about the guards?"

"We'll take care of them," Wolf replied with a smile.

"Thank you, so much. What is your name," Akila asked.

"Wolf and this is White Blood." Though that wasn't their real names, "Don't worry about Ahriman bothering you. It will be taken care of." Akila nodded, ran up to kiss the white tiger on the cheek, and disappeared. Wolf smirked at blushing tiger. "She's nice."

"Shut up," White Blood muttered. That night they went inside the palace, but it didn't go as planned.

"We're going to have to separate. Those two windows up there lead into different rooms."

"So?"

"There's a wall separating the two rooms. They're adjacent to each other, but the hallway outside of the rooms are two different hallways. So we'll need to find a different way in," Wolf explained.

"Why can't we get through the same room?" White Blood asked.

"Because I don't want both of us getting caught at the same time. If one of us gets caught, the guards' change in patrolling should be noticeable. Just do it and we'll meet up in the main hall just down the hallways," Wolf instructed. Blood nodded as they both climbed the mountainous terrain, climbed inside of the windows, and stealthily walked around. Wolf snuck into the armory and found the specs in a locked box. "There we go. The specs of this place," Wolf said to himself. This way he could accurately predict where White Blood would pop up. "There's the armor room, there's the throne room, and there's the head office. If there are secret layout plans for the shop, it's there. Now to find White Blood." He looked around and found the room, but the specs didn't say what the room was. "That's odd. The one room that's not titled here. Why?"

"Okay, I'm in," The white tiger whispered to himself, starting to sing a cool spy song to himself. He knew no one was here since his eyes were well adapted to night time. But then his nose started to tickle. There was a funny smell in the room. It was sweet, like ripe mangoes. "Where am I?" Just then, the door opened up and White Blood took to the ceiling. Clinging by his claws, the tiger saw who it was coming into the room as lamps came in. "Crud." White Blood muttered to himself as beautiful feline women started filing into the room. They were followed by a guard, who shut the door by the room full of women. _Greet, genius, get the room that turns out to be the harem!_ Po thought to himself. Then he heard them talking.

"Riya, do you smell something... like noodles?" asked one of the older tigresses.

"Cruuuuuuudddd," Blood thought to himself. He just _had_ to live in a noodle shop. White Blood opened one eye and saw all the women looked straight at him. "Hi," White Blood nervously chuckled with a cheesy smile. Suddenly, his claws lost their grip, and he fell to the ground. The women screamed as they hit him with pillows. "OW! Watch it! Those are hard! OUCH!"

"WAIT! Stop! I know him!" Said a small female tiger. "He's the one that saved me from the guards." The women calmed down as the oldest, most brave one spoke up.

"We thank you dearly for saving Akila. I am Alisha, the eldest of the concubines in this harem," The tiger replied dignified. White Blood bowed out of respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry to scare you. I'm White Blood and I'm here to end the reign of Ahriman," White Blood replied. All of a sudden, there was a loud banging on the door from the guard.

"What's going on in there?!"

"Hide me!" White Blood whispered as the girls started covering him with pillows. "Wait, is this really necessary-"

"Shut up!" Akila quickly hushed. The guard opened the door to see all of the women onto of a big pile of pillows.

"What was the screaming about?" The guard asked.

"What? Have you never heard of gossiping?" Alisha replied in a sassy tone. White Blood moved a bit, causing one of his hands to touch one of the feline's tail.

"Yipe!" said the feline. The guard eyed her suspiciously. "Excuse me," She replied, pretending to sneeze. The guard snorted and shut the door. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much for that," White Blood replied, getting up from the cover of pillows.

"Now, what are you looking for White Blood?" Alisha asked.

"There's a supposed underground shop that Ahriman has that is intended for evil. I'm trying to find out where it is."

"It's on the backside of the palace, overhanging on the cliff," Alisha answered. Blood looked astonished. "Eunuchs don't keep their mouths shut. Plus, there's been a middle-age lion by the name of Platon that has made frequent visits to the place. He seems...odd."

"How so?" White Blood asked, slowly getting angry at the mention of Platon's name.

"Well, all the men that I've seen with Ahriman are as evil and as cunning as him. This one... doesn't act like a normal villain. He actually treats a lot of the concubines better than any man ever has."

"Well, don't worry about that. He is evil. Looks are deceiving," White Blood warned. "But thank you for the information. I'm am indebted you." He was about to walk out, but a line of women blocked him.

"That's truer than you realize," Akila giggled. White Blood turned around to see cheeky and mischievous grins on all the women.

"Uh... What's going on?" Blood asked nervously.

"Well, I would say that you still need to learn your lesson on sneaking into a woman's private corners," Alisha replied as the women closed in on him.

"Now, ladies, you know I didn't mean... help," He squeaked.

Wolf had just taken care of the guard outside of the room White Blood was in when the white tiger himself came out with lipstick kisses all over his face and white makeup powder all over his face.

"Ah," Wolf said about to question the mess out of the tiger.

"Don't... ask," White Blood replied, taking a rag from the fallen guard and wiping his face. "I know where the shop is. It's on the south side of the palace and Platon is definitely cooking something up there with Ahriman."

"Well, let's get to it," Wolf said.

* * *

The shop was about the size of a small warehouse, precariously perched on the side of a cliff. "Well, there's the shop," Wolf whispered. He saw a big muscular brutal looking tiger with a slashed out eye. "And there's the big guy himself."

"Ahriman," Blood said.

"Yeah, that's who I was talking about," Wolf replied. White Blood rolled his eyes. "I'll stalk the guy closer. You figure out how to blow this place up."

"Got you. Figure out why Platon chose this place," Blood added. The black wolf nodded as he slipped by the guards underneath, stealthily sneaking to the small corner office in the big noisy warehouse. Teach perched himself on top of the office, pressing his ear next to the office roof as the big tiger started to talk with one of his right-hand men.

"Sir, I don't understand. Why did you make the deal with the lion? We don't know how to make the type of weapons he's asking for," questioned the smaller tiger.

"You idiot," Remarked the bigger tiger, "It doesn't matter if we don't know how to make the weapons. I've promised to simply 'make weapons that can't be beaten'. All weapons, no matter how well designed, can all be defeated."

"What about the large mechanical machines that he was asking for," The small tiger asked. Wolf could tell by his voice that Ahriman was annoyed by the questions.

"That much we're strong enough to do. We'll make the parts for them. Platon can figure out the mechanisms later. That's not our problem. Now, unless you have any more _pressing_ questions, get out of my office," Ahriman ordered. The smaller tiger obeyed as he left the office. Outside, Wolf could hear the small tiger grumbling at Ahriman's attitude. Then he heard something more frightening from beneath him.

"Oh no," Wolf whimpered as the roof of the office gave way and the wolf came crashing through the roof, right onto the tiger's desk. "Hi," Wolf said with a cheesy smile.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Ahriman shouted loud enough for everyone in the warehouse to hear.

"Well, looks like I'm cutting this short," Blood muttered, finishing up the explosive device as he immediately crawled up to the roof supports to see a fleeting wolf being chased by an angry tiger.

"STOP THAT PEASANT!" Ahriman ordered. Blood started noticing that Wolf was purposely alerting and dodging each and every guard, trying to distract them.

"Better get all of the explosives," White Blood said out loud as he dashed down to finish the placement of the bombs. Meanwhile, Wolf ran through the whole warehouse, ducking and sliding underneath crates, boxes, and factory lines. Ahriman was hot on his tail, grabbing several bows and shooting them.

"Miss me, miss me!" Wolf teased, sticking his tongue out. He stopped short when a guard caught him. "Well, now you caught me," Wolf muttered.

"Oh dear," White Blood muttered, finishing up the last bomb. He rushed up to the roof supports to spy on what would happen.

"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON AHRIMAN, RULER OF ALL INDIA!" Ahriman bellowed.

"Well, really only ruler of southern India, but we're not going into that," Wolf joked. Ahriman growled.

"You'll not see the light of day again," Ahriman replied, grabbing a sword. Wolf looked up to see Blood giving a thumbs up.

"Are you sure about that?" Wolf smirked.

"What are you talking about-" Ahriman stopped short when Blood jumped down and kicked him to the ground. Wolf shook out of the guards' grip and followed White Blood out of the warehouse as the bombs started going off. But then-

"We're almost out! Don't stop!"

"Hey, do you feel the ground moving?" Wolf asked. The two hit the ground when they realized something horrendous. "You put too many bombs! The cliff is giving way!"

"Less blaming, more running!"

"GET THEM!" Ahriman shouted, charging at them.

"How is he that angry?" White Blood asked.

"I don't know, you want to ask him?" Wolf rhetorically shouted back as the whole warehouse started to go vertical. The two were now dodging sliding objects towards them while Ahriman was furiously trying to catch them.

"Almost there! JUMP!" Wolf shouted as the two leaped out the door and clung to the edge of the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ahriman shouted as he went down with the warehouse into the sea. White Blood and Wolf climbed out of the rough collapsing terrain of the cliff.

"Long live the ruler," Blood panted as he sat down.

"You know, I think someone said that before," Wolf sighed. Blood shook his head.

"Well, what was he making?" White Blood asked.

"Parts for Platon's weapons. I don't know why Platon would bother. He knows that no one on this planet makes his mechanized monsters other than him. Unless-"

"Don't you dare say it," Blood interrupted.

"It is possible that he wanted us to attack this place to take down Ahriman. That does seem to be his style lately," Wolf replied. White Blood grumbled.

"A necessary deal to attract us and make sure that we do the dirty work of eliminating the competition for him," White Blood guessed. Wolf rolled his eyes.

"He may be the person we're fighting, but he still was my beloved teacher," Wolf replied.

"You're defending the enemy."

"I'm making sure you see that everything isn't as black and white as your stripes. When you think like that, your attacks against _them_ may turn to attacks against _you_. Hatred is a two-way sword," Wolf warned. Blood growled. "Come on, let's get out of here."

 **To be Continued...**


	8. Nightbird

The Nightbird

* * *

"Why do you look so angry, Po?" Viper asked. Po shook out of his daydream. He remembered where he was. His head, nestled into his crisscrossed arms on the kitchen table. Po glanced next to him and grumbled as he remembered that Tigress was there. He knew what the next question would be after he said,

"I'm fine. Just a nasty thought."

"Like what?"

"Like clockwork," Po muttered under his breath after Tigress asked.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering something personal, Tigress," Po answered.

"But Viper asked the question."

"Yeah, but you're the one that really wanted to know," Po said plainly. Tigress's eyes narrowed.

"If you didn't you always keep secrets from us, we wouldn't have a problem," Tigress argued.

"Guys, it's okay. I was just worried," Viper interrupted. Tigress and Po glared away from each other. The snake sighed at her friends' stubbornness. "So, on a better note, what are you thinking of doing since you don't have training, Po?"

"I don't know. For the first time in a while, I'm actually bored," Po confessed. The three sat there for a while and sighed in agreement.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to the village," Viper said, slithering out the kitchen. Just then, Tigress's face lit up with an idea. Po, who noticed the tiger's weird movement, rose his eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you thinking?" Po asked cautiously.

"Why don't we go on a mission? Just you and me," Tigress proposed. Po raised an eyebrow in confused silence. The panda took the tiger's cup and sniffed it. Tigress growled as she snatched the cup from, "I haven't been drinking. Every mission that we've had, we've had one of the others with us. We never get to talk one-on-one with each other despite us being very close," Tigress confessed. Po knew she was right. Compared to everyone in the Jade Palace, Tigress and Po had the closest relationship. Although Master Shifu's relationship with the female tiger was the father-daughter type, the two could discuss things on a level view, rather than speaking to their fathers. Friends are often closer than family.

Po shook his head. That didn't explain why she was doing all of this. Even though they would go on missions together, that didn't mean it was some kind of social event. Tigress took missions seriously. "Tigress, why are you doing this?"

"Because I meant it when I said I wanted to know you more," Tigress replied seriously. Po sighed as he rested his head back on his arms. Tigress guessed that he didn't want to participate, but suddenly his head popped up and an almost evil smile curled onto his lips.

"I know exactly what we can do," Po smiled, "Get a hooded cloak. We have a little place to destroy." Tigress was worried.

"Po, what do you have in mind?" she asked cautiously.

"I've heard news of this bad guy that keeps bulling the people. I want to go and mess up his plans a bit," Po replied, walking to his room and getting a black cloak.

"Won't he take his rage out on the nearby village?" Tigress asked. Po smirked almost evilly.

"Don't worry, he won't do a thing," Po replied.

"Who is this person?" Tigress asked.

"I can't say, but he's going to pay for all of his trouble," Po smiled evilly.

"Po, are you okay?" Tigress asked. Po looked at her almost frightened face. _You were always scary when you wanted revenge,_ Teach had told him one time. Po calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Tigress. It's just that this man has been hurting people a lot."

"How come we haven't heard about it?" Tigress asked.

"He's greatly protected by an unknown official. They work together to get their work done," Po explained. "Are you ready?" Tigress put on her cloak. She breathed.

"I am ready," Tigress said, but for some reason, Po could sense some worry in her.

"Don't worry. Just think of this as destroying Shen's factory," Po smiled assuredly. Tigress gave him a small smile as the walked out the door. Zeng was coming their way.

"Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior," He quacked. "Where are you going?"

"We're going on a private mission, Zeng. Tell the others to expect us back in twenty minutes," Po replied. Zeng's eyes widened as he asked.

"Dragon Warrior," He said almost in a warning tone, "Where ARE you going?" Po smirked back.

"To even the playing field," Po replied, exiting the door into the afternoon air. Tigress noticed the duck's unease.

"He seems nervous," Tigress noted.

"He's always nervous," Po pointed out. He had a point, but Tigress felt it was something different. They quickly traveled to a small wooden isolated warehouse near one of the mountains close to the valley. The two ducked underneath the bamboo shoots to hide from the rhino guards patrolling the area. "Here, put this mask on," Po said, giving Tigress the mask. She looked at it and noticed it was a lion mask.

"How prepared are you for this?" Tigress asked.

"You have no idea," Po grumbled, looking menacingly through the bushes. The rage coming from his voice was unprecedented for Tigress. She sighed in sadness that she couldn't do anything about it.

"One day, you have to tell me everything that goes on in your life," Tigress sighed. That seemed to snap Po out of his zone.

"Tigress, I-"

"Let's focus on the mission," Tigress coldly said. _Hatred is a two-way sword_ , Wolf once said to him.

"I promise."

"What?" Tigress asked a little annoyed.

"I promise not to let my past get in the way of my thoughts. And I promise to tell you everything about me one day," Po sincerely said. Tigress looked at him for a while and then nodded. "Now, we have to time these bombs precisely. We have to blow up the supplies."

"That's going to be hard with so many people there," Tigress replied.

"Hard, not impossible for the mighty Tigress, right?" Po said childishly. Tigress smirked at him as she took some of the bombs.

"Right."

"We meet back here in ten minutes. Work fast," Po said as they sneak in different ways into the factory. As they were setting up the bombs, Po started to notice something about the workers. They were workers from nearby villages. He managed to get in close and talk to one of them. "Hey, Psst. What are you doing here?"

"We have to work here. They said they would provide food and water, but they mistreat us and threaten us every time we don't do their bidding," One of the workers replied. Po eyed Tigress from the across the warehouse and she looked as concerned as he was. How were they going to get these people out and blow up the place? Suddenly, a loud racket came from outside the warehouse. An impatient sounding voice shouted,

"EVERY GUARD OUTSIDE! INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN SIGHTED! SHOW THEM NO MERCY!" With that, all the rhino guards left the warehouse. That was their lucky break. As the last guard went outside, Po shouted to the others,

"Fire, FIRE! Everyone out!" The workers ran out of the warehouse as Tigress and Po finished placing the bombs. They quickly ran out of the warehouse and didn't stop running until the warehouse blew up into oblivion. "Well, that was interesting," Po sighed.

"That was too close for comfort, Po," Tigress stated sternly, "We should have stopped when we saw the workers."

"I know, I'm sorry," Po apologized. "But other than that, that mission went pretty smoothly." Suddenly, a large hand grabbed Po by the neck and lifted him up into the air. "Spoke too soon," He wheezed out. Tigress lept at the person, but it deflected her simply by swatting her back. "What the heck is this?"

"Intruder detected," said the shaded figure.

"Detect- Oh no," Po muttered. He punched the figure's arm, harder than Tigress ever saw him punch and cut off the figure's arm. As Po caught his breath, Tigress noticed that the figure wasn't screaming in pain. The figure stepped out and appeared as some big and bulky block. It looked like a large metal statue of a crocodile soldier. It had red scanning eyes that emitted red flashes of light. One arm had several compartments slots and covers, each hiding a concealed weapon. The gray metal statue moved pretty fast, trying to grab Po again, but the panda dodged its hand.

"What is that?"

"I don't know," Po replied, trying to escape its sledgehammer swing. "But it's hard to beat." Then Po had an idea. "Tigress, get behind it." The tiger nodded as she raced to the back of it. "When I say three, strike the center with all your strength," Po instructed. "One, two," Po strained to say, jumping over the statue's clashing claw and jumping into the air. "THREE!" Both Tigress and Po's timed attack smashed the statue to pieces. The croc head of the statue bounced off as the red eyes dimmed. "That was interesting," Po panted.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"Oh come on!" Po complained as they rhino surrounded them. Luckily, they still had the lion masks on.

"We have you now," Smirked the lead guard. Suddenly, he dropped his crossbow as an arrow shot it out of his hand. All the other guards' weapons were shot out as well. Tigress and Po looked to where the arrows were coming from. There in the moonlight was the silhouette of a duck with a bow and arrow ready to fire.

"Correction," the duck spoke, "I have you." The masked duck came down on the rhinos, slashing and cutting their armor into pieces with his sharp daggers. Po and Tigress joined in, kicking the guards down to the ground.

"When I asked if you wanted to go on a mission, this was not the amount of excitement I was expecting," Tigress confessed to Po as she swept the legs of a guard.

"Hey, just a heads up about my past life: It's always been this crazy," Po replied as he did a flying kick to a guard's face.

"You're joking," Tigress smirked, half surprised and half not believing as she punched a guard in the face behind her.

"No really! I've done some interesting stuff in my day," Po laughed, belly bumping two guards. Tigress crossed her arms and smirked.

"Looks like I need to go on another mission with you," Tigress replied. Po chuckled nervously.

"I'm okay with that," He nervously replied.

"Hey, quacking ducks get killed, alright," The masked duck said as he threw a smoke bomb down. "Come on!" They ran into the woods and didn't stop until they passed a village, where they ditched the masks and threw them into a blacksmith's furnace while the blacksmith was sleeping. It was night time anyways, but the blacksmith must have had a project to do and was worn out by the work. They also burned the cloaks outside of the village. "That will cover our tracks."

"I never thought I would get to see you," Tigress said to the masked duck.

"You know him," Po asked.

"Po, everyone knows me," The masked duck smirked, annoying the panda.

"You're Dead Shot Duck. The best long-range, short-range, hand-to-hand combat fighter there ever was. I thought you were a myth."

"I'm antisocial, not a myth," The duck grumbled.

"It is an honor to meet you," Tigress replied, bowing. Dead Shot bowed as well.

"And it is an honor to meet you as well, Master Tigress. I must say, you did quite well to defend yourself against that E-bot."

"What?" Tigress and Po asked.

"That mechanized machine that you were fighting. The croc statue made of metal. It's an E-bot or Evil robot. It's an invention of a homicidal creator. It's a walking machine that is stronger than anything you've faced. But for someone like you, I'm surprised that you managed to have the strength to stand against it," Dead Shot replied. Tigress didn't know how to take the compliment so she simply bowed. "Now Po on the other hand,"

"I've never seen that thing in my life before, Dead Shot," The panda defensively said.

"No excuse. You should have applied those training techniques that I taught you."

"Wait, you were taught by Dead Shot Duck?" Tigress asked.

"Whoops, did I forget to say that?" Po nervously chuckled.

"Yes, and it was supposed to be secret. I'm sorry if he deceived or betrayed any kind of trust between you two. I know that Po has mentioned a lot about you before he was Dragon Warrior," Dead Shot smirked. Po was sweating, trying to stop the duck.

"Oh? And what has he said?" Tigress smirked, already having an idea.

"Well-"

"OKAY! Tigress, to answer the question that I know that you have," Po interrupted, "I was trained by Dead Shot at an early age. He was part of my...past life."

"You know now that I'm going to be more interested in this past life, right?" Tigress stated.

"I know," Po sighed in dismay, but the duck vouched for him.

"Master Tigress, I promise that everything will work out and Po will tell you all secrets," Dead Shot promised with a genuine smile. Tigress sighed only having his word to go by. Then her face lit up.

"Oh no," Po said, after noticing that face.

"You taught him? That means you trained him? You're the one who taught him all those techniques," Tigress questioned as the duck nodded. "Maybe you could come to the Jade Palace and teach us some of them."

"Um... Tigress, I don't think that's a good-"

"Sure," Dead Shot replied.

"Of course," Po sighed.

"But I may not be there all the time. I have my own things to do. Plus, as I've seen Po become sloppy, I'll need to train him again," Dead Shot smirked.

"Why?" Po whimpered. Tigress bowed to Dead Shot and when she rose up again, he was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"He does that all the time. Adds to the legend," Po shrugged as if it were common sense.

"Po, if you were trained by Dead Shot, why weren't you any good at the Training Hall?" Tigress asked.

"You just had to bring that up?" Po muttered, "I didn't want anyone suspecting anything. It would be a little bit strange if I just went there and started doing flips and backflips all day."

"So you were horrible on purpose?" Tigress questioned.

"Hey! How did you do when YOU first did the obstacle course?"

"I aced it," Tigress simply said with an all too innocent smile.

"Of course you did," Po muttered. "Also, I wasn't really trained to do Kung Fu. I was trained to fight and take down. I didn't know any of the Kung Fu moves like the Wuxi Finger Hold. I just knew the Backcrusher."

"The Backcrusher?"

"The move that we did on the E-bot. That's what it's called," Po explained.

"But when Master Shifu was training you-"

"I didn't know how similar the two were. I didn't know that the Backcrusher was the same as the Four-hand punch. I thought that both of them were different when they're really the same," Po replied. Tigress crossed her arms and smirked at the nervously smiling panda.

"One more thing I don't know about you," she quipped. "Come on, let's get out of here."

 **To be continued...**


	9. Hero Mama

Hero Mama

* * *

"THE Dead Shot Duck?!" Monkey, Mantis, and Viper cried out.

"Why did you tell them?" Po exclaimed, spasming out at Tigress.

"They deserved to know this part of you, Po. They are your friends," Tigress pointed out.

"I know, but still," Po grumbled.

"This is very surprising, Dragon Warrior. However, it would explain your rapid excellence," Shifu said, stroking his beard.

"Anyways, Dead Shot's training starts tomorrow morning, early. Be prepared. He's very... unusual," Po warned. Tigress confidently smirked at the panda.

"I'm ready," She replied.

"Right, she's doomed," Po sighed.

"You do not have any faith in me?" Tigress asked, a little offended.

"Oh, I have faith in you, but I KNOW Dead Shot. He's nowhere near as hard as Master Shifu," Po explained. "No offense master." he nervously chuckled as he remembered that Shifu was there. "What I'm saying is he's insanely... actually he's just insane."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"WAHHH!" Po jumped into Tigress's arms. "Hi," He nervously said to Tigress as she dropped him. He turned to see Dead Shot right behind him. "Dead Shot, please stop doing that!"

"However, Po is right, Master Tigress. My training is different from most."

"I am ready for whatever it takes," Tigress said firmly. Dead Shot stared at the tiger, then simply nodded as he walked away.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Tigress asked, grabbing her tail to save it from the running children. The day of training was different from what Tigress expected. Dead Shot gathered a bunch of kids to play around the Training Hall, provided that they not hurt themselves.

"You need to tune them out. What's important is what you choose to hear. Imagine if one of these were your own child. You would be able to know their cry from a mile away. It's the same principle for defending yourself," Dead Shot explained, giving her a blindfold.

"How is that the same?" Po questioned his old friend. "Ow!" Po exclaimed as Dead Shot bashed him with the bow in his wing.

"Now, I want you to hear me throwing the ball." Tigress's eyes widened.

"How?" Tigress asked.

"You're smart and gifted. You'll figure it out," Dead Shot smiled as he walked out of the sand pit and shouted, "Begin!" Tigress covered her eyes and stood still. It was hard to hear anything with children running around screaming and laughing. She repeated what Dead Shot said, _tune them out_. Once she did that, she could hear something. Something moving with a distinguished waddle. She heard it land in a particular spot and the flinging of a round object. She caught the ball in her hand. "Well done," Dead Shot said, signaling the end of the training.

"HOORRRAAAYYY!" Yelled the children.

"You're very resourceful. Most people can't do that on the first try. And by first, namely Po," Dead Shot smirked.

"She doesn't need to know that, Dead," Po muttered from the sidelines. Tigress bowed, but Dead Shot hugged her, making Tigress tense up.

"Contrary to what Po may have told you, I do hug my students every time they finish training," Dead Shot replied, releasing her. "I know it's something you're not used to, but it's my way of showing appreciation."

"I think it's because he doesn't want us to turn out like those lifeless, soulless people," Po muttered.

"Like me?" Tigress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, like-ah that's not what I said," Po clumsily recovered. Tigress rolled her eyes, sighing.

"In any case, well done," Dead Shot smiled. Tigress gave a small smile back. "Now, I believe these children want a little 'session' with the great Master Tigress," Dead Shot smirked as Tigress's eyes opened in dread.

"Let's put makeup on her!"

"YEAHH!" screamed the children. Tigress was tackled by a horde of children, strapped down, and tied. Po and Dead Shot secretly sneaked away before Tigress could get away.

"Well, that was interesting," Dead Shot sighed as he went to Po's room and changed.

"Do you think she'll find out that you're teaching her defensive techniques?" Po asked curiously. Zeng came out of the room and looked at Po baffled.

"Why would that matter?"

"She may be hurt that you think she can't fight. It can be seen as... babying," Po proposed. Zeng shrugged as the two went to the kitchen.

"I'm only teaching her to suit her plateau need," Zeng replied as he sipped a cup of water. Po's eyes widened. "What? Don't you think I hear her from time to time? You would be surprised how many times she talks to herself when she's training."

"I'll keep that in mind," Po mumbled to himself.

"I better go before Tigress tries to find Dead Shot. She's going to be mad when she comes back. And Po? Make sure you're still doing your training. You were very slow to react to that E-bot."

"Hey, you know that we have no 'good' sensing technique. Everything we sense is about three or four yards, nine if we're good. And that's the same sensing technique that you just taught Tigress. We sense nearby stuff," Po argued.

"Still, what if I wasn't there?" Zeng asked, "You would have put yourself and Tigress in danger." Po was silent. "Just continue to train harder and find a way around the sensing dilemma." Zeng left the concerned panda in the kitchen. Po sighed. He hated to admit it but Zeng was right. He took a gamble risking Tigress's life in last mission. He had to get better. Suddenly, he heard a... hopping noise. He looked at the door to see Tigress still bound with white powder, lipstick, and eyeshadow on. Po struggled not to laugh.

"Don't. Even. Chuckle," Tigress threatened.

"Well, you look... pretty," Po joked. Tigress growled, breaking the ropes.

"Just help me," Tigress ordered. Po immediately got out of his seat, got a damp washcloth, and gently rubbed her face free of the makeup. "Po!"

"Hold still," Po grumbled as Tigress squirmed around. She finally stopped when Po placed his hand on her cheek. "There."

"Thanks," Tigress muttered.

"So, how did it feel to finally get rid of the plateau?" Po asked.

"SHH!" Tigress quickly hushed, looking out the kitchen door. "I don't want Shifu to know about that."

"Why?"

"It's not good to hear that your student doesn't like your training because it's not stimulating."

"Tigress, he wouldn't think that about you," Po replied.

"I don't want to find out," Tigress stated. Po sighed. "But it felt...good."

"Free and exciting is what you wanted to say," Po said knowingly. Tigress looked at Po. "I know what it's like to be in your shoes. It's like when I was learning how to cook a recipe. I had to learn it from my neighbor because I wasn't able to learn it from my dad. It's like you've passed a super hard level."

"I didn't know cooking and Kung Fu were one of the same," Tigress noted.

"But how did you do that technique in one try?" Po asked.

"It was all just... connected. His feet had a certain sound," Tigress replied.

"All connected, huh?" Po said to himself. "Well, I think you've earned a break. Come on, let's go down to the village."

"I think I'll just keep training."

"Come on, Tigress. Dead Shot gave you a full a day of training. Come on, let's go," Po persuaded. Tigress was about to protest, but then she thought about it. It would help her to get to know Po more. It was also perfect because none of the others were around and they had constantly stalked Po after learning about Dead Shot.

"Okay," Tigress replied calmly.

"Yes! Wait, why are you agreeing?" Po asked suspiciously.

"It would help me relax."

"You don't relax."

"And it would help me to know you more," Tigress answered.

"Right," Po sighed, forgetting her previous quest.

"Come on, panda," Tigress smirked. The two walked down the mountain, primarily to get food, but they were distracted by some vendors.

"Oooo, they have it!" Po said excitedly, diving behind a vendor.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"The Furious Five Teen collection. And they have teen Tigress! This is ultra rare!" Po geeked out. Tigress sighed with a smile as Po haggled with the vendor.

"You know, you've never told me why you're so protective of MY doll," Tigress smirked as Po coughed nervously.

"Well, um... I ah hehe." Just then, Po felt someone small latch onto his leg. "Huh?" The two warriors looked down to see a small tiger child hugging Po's leg. She looked up with a gleeful smile at Po. "Well, hello."

"I've never seen another tiger child," Tigress mentioned, looking at the child from her level as she squatted down. "Are you lost?" The tiger child shook her head.

"I was, but now I've found my Hero mama!" She said excitedly. Po and Tigress looked at each other.

"Hero mama?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Lies and Supervisors

Lies and Supervisors

* * *

" I'm sorry, um.."

"I'm Akiko," the little tiger replied happily to Po.

"Akiko, but I'm not a mama. At least I hope not," Po muttered looking down at his pants. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"If you are, your baby is overdue," Tigress mildly joked, "Where is your real mother, then?"

"I don't know, but mama told me about you," Akiko said excitedly.

"Oh, how so?" Po smiled.

"You're the guy that saved her from Ahriman, the big bad guy," Akiko replied. Po's eyes widened as he quickly picked the child up.

"Who's your mother?" Po asked with a little bit of panic.

"Akiko!" Called a woman through the crowds.

"Mama!" She cried out. There coming through the crowd was a short tigress with Indian jewelry on. Po paled when she heard the child say, "Mama, this is my Hero Mama!"

"Oh, dear," The female tiger sighed as she took the fussy child into her arms. "I'm sorry for everything. We're just visiting and she managed to slip out of my reach."

"It's quite fine. Who are you?" Tigress asked.

"I'm Akila, from India," The mother replied. Tigress noted that Po was suspiciously silent.

"That's a long way. Why have you come?" Tigress asked.

"Well, as my daughter has so excitedly stated, I heard rumors that my hero was somewhere in the Valley of Peace," Akila replied.

"Really? Who?"

"His name is White Blood. He's a big white tiger and-"

"And that's him, Mama!" Shouted the child, pointing at a nervous panda.

"Akiko, I told you that the hero was a white tiger," Akila corrected. "I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine," Tigress gave a small smile as she talked to the child. "And why do you think that Po is the white tiger?"

"Because he has the same kind green eyes that my mommy said he had," Akiko explained.

"Well, a panda isn't a tiger," Akila laughed, but she looked at the silent panda. "Although, you actually do have that kind of eyes. What was your name again?"

"Po," Po wheezed out. Tigress sighed as the child laughed. But Akila was confused.

"You even seem as nervous as him, too," Akila noted. Tigress silently stared at the tiger. Po's nervousness was hard to fake. "Well, I'm sorry for questioning, but do you know where I can find White Blood?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't know of one," Tigress said. Akila sighed sadly.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll never see him again. If you do, tell him that I really thank him for everything he and his friend did," Akila replied. As she started to leave, Po couldn't handle the sad look on her face anymore.

"Ugh, I'm going to regret this," Po muttered. "I know who he is," He blurted out to her. Akila turned around with surprise in her eye. "I can... send a message to him."

"Thank you so much. Maybe we'll see you two again," Akila smiled, holding the child in her arms.

"Bye, bye White Blood," Akiko waved to Po. Po waved back with a smile. Po didn't even need to look at Tigress to know her angry face was on.

"Before you get _really_ angry, I can explain," Po frantically said as Tigress walked up to him.

"Try," Tigress growled out, causing Po to back up to a wall.

"I... well... White Blood and I used to be in the same group as Dead Shot. I didn't know that Batukhan was talking about him! That's why I said I didn't know."

"But you had an idea," Tigress grunted the question. Po nodded fearfully. Her expression softened a bit, but she was still angry. "Why did you lie to me?" She finally asked. Now Po felt guilty.

"Tigress, I... I had to protect them. They're my...family. They helped me throughout my awkward teen and adult life. And there are a lot of people who would want to take advantage of that," Po explained. "I'm really sorry, Tigress. But... I would have done the same if it were you."

"But it's not me," Tigress clarified. Po looked at the ground. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, I understand," Tigress simply stated. "You go on to the shop without me. I need to train anyways."

"Tigress,"

"Alone, Po." That was the end of that. Po sighed as he walked into Mr. Ping's shop and sadly ate his noodles.

"I'm an idiot," Po muttered to himself.

"Yep!"

"AHHH!" Po stumbled out of his chair and turned to see Zeng. "Stop doing that!"

"I saw everything. You should have told her."

"What was I going to do? I wasn't going to tell her the whole truth. You know that's bad," Po exclaimed. Then he noticed something. "Wait, why are you here?" Zeng sighed.

"I was just going to the palace when I heard the commotion. Platon has sent flyers and posters everywhere saying that the mythical White Blood Tiger has been spotted in the Valley of Peace," Zeng explained. Po's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Don't let your feelings control you, Po. Your hatred of Platon has gotten us nearly killed before. And I don't know why you're so upset with Platon. He's not really the main villain here."

"And who is," Po grunted.

"His right-hand man, the Faker."

"Faker can't do anything," Po cockily waved off.

"Yeah, but he can make things that do something. Like choke a panda," Zeng pointed out to a pride-hurt panda. "Unlike Platon, Faker is actually trying to kill us."

"What makes you think Platon doesn't want to."

"Too many of his tactics don't add up. If he really wanted to mess people up, he would have told everyone who you really are." Po's head perked up.

"You think he knows?" Po asked fearfully.

"I know he knows," Zeng said, "This is Teach's... well... Teach we're talking about." Po simply huffed.

"I'm still not convinced," Po muttered. Zeng sighed.

"Anyways, you still need to apologize to Tigress. Before sunset," Zeng said, seeing the sun's position, "It's not good to hold an anger after sunset."

"She won't-"

"After I talk to her," Zeng interrupted. He was gone before Po could ask him how. Meanwhile, Tigress was punching and kicking the wooden soldiers in a brutal style. "That's not the technique I taught you," Dead Shot said.

"Master Dead Shot!" Tigress shouted out of surprise. She bowed her head. "I meant you no disrespect. I just wanted a moment to myself."

"That's usually how anger festers. When you don't talk to someone about it," Dead Shot said, resting his wing on her hand. "Let go of your anger of Po."

"How did you-"

"I saw everything down the mountain. I'm not saying this to protect Po, but even I know there are some things that you have that Po doesn't know." Dead Shot replied. The masked duck saw the tiger's emotionless face and her ears sagging. "Forgiveness is not a warrior's weakness, but it's a master's strength." With that, he left her. Tigress sighed. He had a point, and Po did say he would do the same for her. She still didn't like the fact that he lied to her. "By the way," Dead Shot asked, as he ducked back into the room, "Why does it bother you so much that Po lied to you?" Tigress wouldn't answer that. Rather she couldn't. "Think about that for a moment," The duck said, leaving her alone.

Why did it bother her? There were many times that Po tried to hide the truth and it was obvious. Tigress saw this as the lie that got by her. She thought she could predict Po very easily, but now... now she wasn't too sure. He was her friend and friends don't lie to each other. Tigress sighed as she rested her weight on the wooden soldier. It was more than that. She knew that Po was more than just a friend. You don't tell "just friends" your feelings about Shifu, your hopes and dreams, and your fears. You tell your best friends that. "Tigress?" Tigress chuckled a bit. She knew that voice would come sooner or later.

"Yes, Po?" Tigress asked, not at all angry. Po fearfully and shamefully walked into the Training Hall.

"I'm really, really sorry for lying to you. In the future, I promise to tell you something that I know. And if I can't, I'll let you know," Po promised. Tigress gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry as well."

"For what?"

"For getting angry at you. You _would_ do the same if it were me or anyone else for that matter. I... I guess I never thought that my... best friend would lie to me." Po physically flinched when he heard that, making Tigress almost laugh. "But I haven't told you everything either."

"You haven't?" Po asked in all curiosity. "Like what?" Tigress smirked.

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Oh come on! You can't tease me like that!" Po childishly exclaimed.

"How about this? When you tell me everything about you, then I'll tell you everything I know about myself," Tigress smirked confidently. Po thought about it and then gave an outstretched hand.

"Deal." Tigress shook his hand, just as Zeng came into the door. "How does he change so quickly?" Po thought to himself. "What's the matter, Zeng?"

"The um... supervisor that Master Shifu talked about is here," Zeng stated grimly. Po groaned.

"Great, let's see who is it," Po sighed. Tigress, Po, and Zeng walked down to the Hall of Heroes, but Po noticed that Zeng was walking exceptionally close to him. "Zeng, is there a reason why you're so close to me?"

"Just making sure you keep your temper down," Zeng muttered.

"Why? Who is-" Po stopped short when they entered the Hall of Heroes. There standing before him was a Chinese green and golden dragon style robe on a tall buff Asian lion. He was good-looking and spry for his age, or what his age looked like. He looked to be about fifty. His kind smile was off-putting with his hands behind his back. The golden chain with a jade stone in the middle hung around his neck. Though his smile was kind, his eyes were calculating. Po knew this lion. He knew him well. He growled lowly as Zeng held him back.

"Easy, tiger," He warned as they walked up to the line of warriors.

"Master Tigress, it is a true honor to meet you," The lion said. His voice was unusually friendly as well. Smooth like silk and in a comfortable deep voice. Not gruff or scruffy like one would expect from an old lion.

"It is an honor to meet you, supervisor," Tigress replied, not knowing his name yet. Then the Supervisor turned to Po. His kind smile turned into a knowing smirk.

"And hello, Dragon Warrior," Said the supervisor to the sour-looking panda. "Or should I say, Po?"

"Dragon Warrior is fine," Po said _very_ firmly. "And good to see you, too, supervisor. Or should I say, Supervisor Platon?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Supervisor Platon

Supervisor Platon

* * *

It suddenly made sense to Po how Faker could cover his tracks. Po always assumed it was some low life bribing official pulling all the political strings for Faker. He didn't know it was Platon himself, Faker's boss.

But imagine how weird and awkward it felt for the Furious Five and Shifu. One, they've never seen Po have such a visible disliking to someone. Two, they've never seen him dislike ANYONE except maybe the Wolf Boss at Shen's invasion. Three, he seemed to know this new supervisor right off the bat. Four, Po was usually humble and wanted people to call him Po, not Dragon Warrior. "It will be a pleasure to work with you."

"The same," Po said emotionlessly, getting his anger under control. "And what, pray tell, we do have the honor of having you here." The others immediately knew something was off. They never heard Po speak like this.

"I am in the process of making a new type of... community service for criminals and outlaws. To rehabilitate them into society. My first subject just happens to be an outlaw of immense proportions, but I can't trust that he'll... behave among the ordinary."

"What exactly are you proposing to the emperor's mind?" Po asked bluntly.

"A 'living in' kind of program. The criminals that are thrown into Chor-Gom never really change their ways. So, why not have them hang around the people to make them a part of the family," Platon proposed.

"And you want to start with us?" Po guessed. Platon only smiled. "Do you have the said criminal?"

"Not yet. The fine details are still... amidst a dogpile," Platon smirked. Po only growled, but Zeng held him back.

"Supervisor Platon, we will do everything we can to rehabilitate this... um... person," Shifu replied.

"I don't know if you can with this one, but we'll see," Platon commented. "Until then, I must leave. Farewell, Dragon Warrior and Masters of the Jade Palace." The lion left the room and went to his house. Po suddenly noticed that the others were looking at him.

"What?"

"You don't seem too pleased about Platon being the supervisor," Crane replied.

"Yeah, and how do you know his name?" Mantis asked. Po's kind goofy smile returned and he just shrugged.

"I hear things," Po simply said as he left them there. He grumbled all the way to the barracks until Tigress stopped him.

"Tell me everything you _can_ about Platon and no lying," Tigress sternly said. "You and I both know something is wrong with you and Platon." Po huffed.

"He and I have some bad history, but I can't tell you everything because... to be perfectly honest I don't know why he's supervisor," Po whispered.

"So you're saying not to trust him?" Tigress asked.

"I'm saying just treat the guy normally until I understand what's going on," Po replied, "He won't hurt you. That much I'll make sure of." Tigress noticed Po balling his fist up. "But first, I need to see Zeng alone." Po left Tigress to find Zeng, who was in his room. He shut the door behind him. "What is going on?"

"Teach said something about a deal being made. His instructions were to not interfere at any cost whatsoever. Otherwise, Platon may have the right to rule this planet."

"Over my dead body!" Po growled out.

"Easy tiger," Zeng calmed. "Right now, you have to make sure you cover your tracks better. Faker's probably not happy how you messed up his toy factory." Po sighed calming down.

"When are we going to train?" Po asked, getting serious.

"When I have more info. Until then, make sure that you relax and play it safe around the others, especially Tigress," Zeng said stepping out the window.

"Why Tigress?"

"I don't know, that's what Wolf told me. And we're going to call him the Wolf until this whole thing is figured out," Zeng replied. Po grumbled.

"Platon's probably cackling in his little underground lair cave, laughing deviously into the darkness," Po menacingly thought out loud.

* * *

Platon was sipping a cold glass of juice in the sun on a nearby beach. A soft island music sang around him from a nearby band. "Will that be all, Mr. Supervisor?" asked the small cute Siamese cat in a white dress. Platon, now bare chest in his white pants, simply smiled and gave the empty glass to the girl.

"That will be all, and please, call me Platon," he smiled. The cat gave a flirtatious smirk as she left the lion, heading towards a crowd of giggling women. Platon shook his head. "I'm married, I'm married, I'm married," He laughed to himself, resting back on the beach chair. "Who said villain lairs had to be dark and desolate?" Platon laughed. He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing in the sun. "It's nice to not have work screaming at me."

"PLATON, Sir!"

"Ah, there's the scream," groaned the lion as he sat up. "What is it General Valor?" He addressed the smaller lion. This lion seemed much younger than Platon, by 20 years. He was small and skinny like a 20-year-old man, but his anger and rage seemed to give him a few years older appearance.

"We have just finished the final papers for the deal. We have the prisoner in our custody," Valor reported.

"Good, don't worry about him, though. He won't get out," Platon said very relaxedly.

"How can you say that?!" Valor exclaimed, "He's done it with ease before."

"Yes, but this time if he leaves, he'll break the deal," Platon replied. "Just make sure he's ready for tomorrow."

"Already on it, sir. I've told the guards to brand him and-" Valor's gray vest collar was grabbed by the bigger lion as Platon snarled at him.

"YOU WHAT!"

"You... you said to prepare him!" Valor whimpered.

"I told you not to harm him!" Platon shouted, tossing Valor on his butt. Platon rushed to the mansion given to him and ran down to the dungeon where he heard a loud panting. "That's enough!" He shouted at the rhino guards. He looked down at the prisoner. A young black wolf, panting from his screaming, squeezed his face in pain as he recovered from the branding. Platon could see the wounds starting to seal up, but he knew it wouldn't heal completely. It was a special kind of branding that wouldn't allow for much healing, so he was stuck with that for the rest of his life. "Get out! All of you!" He ordered.

"But Supervisor-" Platon snapped at the rhino.

"Did. I. Stutter?" With that, the rhinos rushed out as Platon got some rags and water and carefully rubbed the wolf's back. "Remind me not to let Valor watch you again." The wolf chuckled a bit and winced at the pain. Platon continued to grumble loudly until the wolf stopped his actions. Platon sighed. "I'm sorry." The wolf only smiled. "And Po is going to be pissed," He muttered. The wolf smiled evilly, seemingly knowing that Platon was in trouble.

* * *

Po was sitting down near the sacred pool of tears. He was sitting in a crossed leg position with his hands in the middle of his lap. "Is there a reason why you're here alone?" Asked a voice behind him. Po jumped.

"Crane? What are you doing here?" Po asked. Crane didn't usually question where he went.

"Well, since Zeng is nowhere to be found on a business trip, Master Viper and Master Tigress are patrolling the village. She wanted to make sure you were doing okay. That and I'm interested how this place has changed," Crane confessed sitting next to Po. Po smiled as he tried to refocus. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm testing out something that Tigress said. She said that when she was training with Dead Shot, she could sense everything as if it was all connected."

"So?"

"I'm trying to expand that... and I kind of need silence," Po awkwardly said, trying to be respectful. Crane nodded as he stood up and left.

"Have fun," Crane said, leaving the panda. Po refocused his concentration. It was hard trying to sense _everything_. He needed a new kind of avenue to see this through.

"Everything is connected," Po said to himself. Suddenly, Po could see almost everything in a yellow haze light. He could see Crane walking down the stairs. "Awesome!" Po exclaimed, "Now how far can I go?" Po's mystical vision went all the way down to the village where he could see his dad. "Hi, Dad!" Po said with his eyes still closed, waving. Then he saw his dad turn his head. "What's going on?" Po's vision turned around to see Master Tigress and Master Viper fighting three huge gorilla warriors. Po's eyes opened up and he ran after Crane. "Crane! Tigress and Viper need our help!"

"How did you-"

"I'll explain later. Come on!" Po shouted as they hurried down the hill.

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. A Story Among the Ruins

A Story among the Ruins

* * *

"You're finished little kitten," Snorted one of the gorilla bandits, swinging down his ax. Tigress grabbed the ax with her hand and broke the wooden handle.

"Training is paying off," Tigres noted.

"Tigress, help!" Viper struggled as one of the gorillas had her in a knot. The other two gorillas were blocking her way.

"Who's going to save your friend now?" The gorilla sneered.

"Us?" said Po, smashing his fist into the gorilla's face. The gorilla toppled over as Crane knocked the other one over. In the commotion, Viper managed to slither her way out of the knot and knocked the bandit down. The gorillas scampered out of the shop and ran away.

"Thanks for coming. I needed a distraction," Tigress replied.

"What are you saying? We're just here to throw our weight around?" Crane asked.

"What _weight_ are _you_ talking about?" Viper jested, making everyone chuckle. "Anyways, thank you for coming."

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Tigress asked.

"I just figured out a new kind of sensing technique. I was able to see you guys in trouble from the mountain," Po excitedly explained. Tigress and Viper were amazed.

"How?"

"Like you said, Tigress. Everything is connected in some shape or form," Po replied. Tigress was definitely surprised he learned a new move because of her. "Although, I don't know exactly what this thing can do." Then Tigress's face perked up.

"Why don't we go on another mission?" Tigress offered. "You do tend to learn on a field-basis." Viper and Crane looked at each other.

"Are you sure about this? Do you want us to come with you?" Viper asked.

"Viper, why don't you rest? I'm sure this will be fine. The purified awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior will keep anyone at bay!" Po triumphantly said. Viper looked straight at Tigress.

"Please make sure that he doesn't kill himself," Viper requested.

"Hey!"

"No offense, Po," Viper replied as she and Crane went back up the Jade Palace mountain.

"So, what kind of mission are we doing?" Tigress asked. Po's eyes darted around.

"Are you sure that you want me to do a mission? The last time it nearly went wrong," Po cautioned.

"Po, almost everything goes wrong with you, truthfully," Tigress said bluntly.

"Wow, everyone's taking jabs at me," Po muttered.

"But that's what makes you unique. You're... unpredictable," Tigress smirked. Po narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't like that smirk on your face," He mentioned.

"So, what's the mission?" Tigress asked. Then Po thought of something.

"Actually, I do have an idea. There's a person I need to find. The special vision that I used seems to only be fixed on people, not objects," Po explained. "So, I need to find out where someone is." This made Tigress confused.

"Why?"

"That is actually personal. I need to make sure of... something," Po said sadly. Out of respect for him and the obvious pain it seemed to cause him, Tigress didn't say anything more.

"Well, let's get going," Tigress said.

* * *

The village next to the old Bao-Goo Orphanage was more crowded than Tigress remembered. Then again, she wasn't really a resident here, but even Po noticed it. "I talked to some people. Seems as if the Bao-Goo Orphanage became a tourist attraction after you left. The Birthplace of Master Tigress, I think it was called," Po replied, sitting in one of the local stores.

"Well, we're not here to have a tour," Tigress sternly said. "Any idea on where to go?" Po closed his eyes. His vision popped in and out, quite literally scanning through a lot of people.

"Gah! I can still do it, but it's hard to find out who's the oldest," Po said in frustration.

"How did you find your father?" Tigress asked, trying to give some kind of leads.

"I was looking for someone I knew. It was very easy, but my vision just seems to pick him out immediately," Po replied. "Hmm, maybe I need to know what I'm looking for before I can find out," Po suggested as he spoke to the shop manager. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the oldest person in the village?"

"That would Boa. He's really old," The manager said.

"What does he look out like?" Po asked.

"Old pig. Usually lives somewhere around the poorer neighborhood," Replied the manager.

"Thank you," Po said as he closed his eyes. "Okay, I think I know where he is. Come on." Po and Tigress walked to the low-income side of the village and selected one house. "There is something weird about this sensing thing."

"What's that?"

"It only seems to work when I close my eyes. I can walk and sense stuff at the same time, but once I try to see someone else, I can't see myself. It's weird"

"What's different from the sensing technique Dead Shot taught you?"

"It doesn't involve screaming children," Po joked as Tigress simply gave an emotionless stare.

"And?"

"The sensing technique is more like sensitive hearing. With this new vision, I can actually SEE everything I want to. The problem is that I need to know what I'm looking for. It's like having a bird's eye view. You can use it to see everything ahead, but if you're looking for someone, you have to know what they look like. Although..." Po trailed off there as they walked to Boa's house. Po closed his eyes for a moment. "He's here. Hello? Mr. Boa?"

"Coming!" said a young voice. Tigress was shocked to hear the voice as a young female goat opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Po and this is... Sue. We are looking for Boa. We need to know something." Po replied. Tigress was confused as to why Po was lying, but the goat didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Right this way, he just woke up so he can be a little scatterbrained," She replied. As they walked into the small house, Tigress whispered to Po.

"Why did you lie to her?"

"People just know me as Dragon Warrior, but they'll know you by your name. From now on we use code names for the missions," Po explained. Tigress nodded as they entered the room with the old pig.

"Heh? Who's there?"

"Just some visitors. We wanted to know if you know anything about the old ruins that are near here," Po asked, directly. Tigress interrupted.

"The Run Rot Ruins? That's what you're after?"

"You know them?"

"Why shouldn't I? I lived here."

"In a locked box I may add," Po reminded. Tigress growled a little at the memory.

"Children who got adopted would visit the Jade Palace sometimes. They told me about it," Tigress replied.

"It's an eerie place," said the old pig, in a dramatic voice, "The ghost town of a mighty people long forgotten by time."

"Yes, but do you know what happened to them?"

"What part of 'long forgotten by the time' did you not understand," the pig asked in a snarky tone.

"Okay, but what do you know about them? Their friends, their foes, who was their enemy, how were they destroyed?" Po asked almost in a frantic tone. Boa seemed to pick up on this.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he asked.

"There may be something among the ruins that is seriously awesome and powerful that could end up in the wrong hands and I need to get it," Po explained.

"I don't know what to tell you. Everything is destroyed. I've been there many times," Boa replied.

"Is there absolutely anything unusual about the place, other than its spookiness?" Po asked. Tigress could see that Po was getting desperate. Boa thought for a moment.

"There is something weird about it. I used to be a good architect for the emperor. Most of the houses and buildings were destroyed as if in a war or fight. Burned, smashed, etc. But the royal palace and a small warehouse next to it seem to be destroyed differently," The pig explained.

"How?"

"They collapsed in on themselves. Typically, the way you destroy something is by the side and then keep hitting until the thing comes down. The palace is much too big to be taken down by one catapult; it's actually bigger than the Jade Palace. So you would expect to see large stones or some signs of destruction."

"But?"

"There's nothing. In fact, you can actually draw a line where the fighting stopped because the rubble stops at a certain number of houses. Those houses were brought down by age. Yet the palace and that warehouse are completely demolished in a way that seemed... controlled." Po sat there thinking about what the pig said.

"Tigress, how much do you trust me?"

"What are you thinking?" Tigress asked.

"I'm thinking about going to these ruins alone," Po said, standing up.

"Po."

"I'll be fine."

"There has never been a day where you've said that and you turned out fine," Tigress pointed out.

"Good point," Po nervously muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why do this by yourself?"

"Because this may be part of my personal life," Po said. Tigress figured it was part of his life when he was a baby or past life. "How much do you trust me?" Tigress sighed.

"I'll wait here," Tigress replied. Po smiled. "If you're not back in within two hours, I'm hunting you down," She promised with a menacing tone. Po chuckled nervously as he rushed out the door. "Three, two, one."

"Um... where are the ruins?" Po asked embarrassed. Tigress simply sighed, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

Tigress was meditating when she heard the door open. Boa was sleeping. As the door opened, Tigress jumped to her feet from her meditation. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I think," Po replied, carrying a locked box. Tigress was about to break it to see what was inside, but Po stopped her. "The people were legendary for their stuff. Nothing they made could ever be-"

CRASH!

"Broken?" Po ended. Tigress rubbed her hand as Po picked up the pieces. "How?"

"How what?"

"How did you break that? Even I couldn't have done that," Po asked.

"You were worried about the lock. I focused on the top of the chest," Tigress explained.

"I was trying to break the top of the chest as well!" Po exclaimed. He finally sighed. "Anyways, let's see here." They rummaged around. "Papers, papers. These look like science journals," Po said, stuffing them in a pack he found on the road. Tigress picked up a toy doll. A little toy tiger with black button eyes. Tigress sort of played with it in her hands as she let Po search through the stuff.

"Found anything interesting?"

"Nothing really," Po sighed, cleaning up the trash. He looked at the old pig. "Wow, he can really sleep. Come on, let's get going." With that, they left, but Po noticed that Tigress still held the doll in her hand. "Where did you get that?" Po asked.

"From the trunk," Tigress replied. Po reached out to touch it, but Tigress almost instinctively held it tighter, clutching it to her chest. The reaction surprised both of them.

"Is something wrong?"

"I... I don't know," Tigress said unsurely.

"May I see it?" Po asked, as if to a little child. Tigress glared at his tone and gave him the doll while still keeping her eye on him as he examined it. "Hmm. It doesn't seem like anything important. Why would it be with the science journals?" Po asked as Tigress snatched the doll again.

"It probably belonged to the child and they put it in for safe keeping," Tigress proposed, holding the doll. Po nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't explain why you're so attached to it all of a sudden," Po almost smirked. Tigress glared at him again.

"I'm not attached to it. I just... feel as if it should be taken care of," Tigress replied, not really knowing the reason herself. Po simply shrugged as they went back to the Jade Palace.

 **To be Continued...**


	13. Plateau

Plateau

* * *

Tigress dodged all of the thrown balls, flipping backwards several times and then dodging to the left. "Great! Keep your arms steady!" encouraged Dead Shot. Zeng was back from his trip and started training Tigress as Dead Shot. The masked duck threw another ball at her as she caught it and threw it back, catching Dead Shot off guard. "QUAKK!" Dead Shot stumbled as he slipped on the ball. Tigress couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Well, I'm glad that you're having fun," Dead Shot muttered, standing back up.

"A thousand pardons, Master Dead Shot," Tigress bowed, remembering who she was talking to. Dead Shot rolled his eyes as he patted Tigress on the shoulder while she was still bowing.

"Forget about it. I would laugh too if it was Po," Dead Shot smirked.

"Master Dead Shot, why are you so hard on Po, but so gracious to me?" Tigress asked curiously. Dead Shot looked at her for a while then sighed.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Tigress nodded. "Po doesn't have the kind of self-discipline you have. It's mainly because of Shifu's strictness that you have... actually... too much self-discipline."

"How?"

"Po's most likely to need help to do something new or challenging. You don't. You just have to be given a task to do it. That's one of the attributes that I appreciate about you," Dead Shot admitted.

"Thank you, Master Dead Shot," Tigress respectfully said. "May I ask another question?"

"Of course," Dead Shot replied.

"Why haven't you taught me any offensive attacks?" She asked. Dead Shot's eyes widened.

"You are certainly smart and gifted. How did you figure that out?" He asked, not really denying it.

"All the techniques that you've taught me are defensive techniques. Sensing, hearing, escaping. When will I get past that?" Tigress asked. Dead Shot sighed before saying anything.

"You can't."

"Why?" Tigress asked, shocked and almost infuriated.

"Most of the offensive techniques are normally a modification of your own Kung Fu techniques. The truth of the matter is... there's a part of yourself that you haven't learned yet. You have potential, but I can't force it out of you. The most I can do is help you fine-tune your senses until you find that missing piece."

"What are you saying?"

"Tigress, I'm simply saying that this is a road that you're going to have to take yourself. In the meantime, practice the techniques I've shown you. You'll get better over time."

"So I've... plateaued," Tigress said in a constrained rage. Dead Shot sighed.

"For now, yes. But not forever, kitten. You'll get past it," Dead Shot replied.

"How?"

"You're a smart one. You'll be fine," Dead Shot encouraged. Tigress simply bowed and left as she passed Po on the way out. Po could see her quiet livid face as she glared at Po and then walked out the door. Po came off the post he was leaning on and spoke to Dead Shot.

"I told you she would be angry," Po sighed. "And you could have gone easy with the truth a bit."

"To lie to that woman would be a death sentence to me and my conscience," Dead Shot explained.

"What's preventing her?"

"She needs to learn from someone else before she can learn from me," Dead Shot replied. "Now, let's move on to your training."

* * *

Tigress was sulking in her room, fidgeting with the doll. Plateaued again. Was she really just some second rate to Po? Not that she hated Po, but she was tired of accomplishing nothing. In a sense, she was still hungry. "I don't understand. Is it just me?" Tigress asked the doll. She had never done this before, but she just needed an outlet. Po was training in the Hall so she couldn't use the wooden soldiers. "Why aren't the others training with Dead Shot? Why am I the only one that wants to do more? What am I looking for? I felt so contained and restricted before. Then I get a taste from Dead Shot and I feel excited again. Now I'm back in the same routine." Before Tigress could say anything, Viper came into her room.

"Hey, we have training," Viper reported.

"I'm coming." Tigress sighed as she followed the previous motions again. This time Shifu had the Furious Five, fighting each other. Not surprisingly, Tigress was the one to come out on top. Tigress didn't realize how much ease it was, though.

"Tigress, now you face me," Master Shifu instructed. Tigress bowed and faced off against her master. As much as she loved training with Shifu, it was really hard to expect anything different. There were challenges, but they seemed so small in comparison with Po's challenges.

Tigress took the first punch, letting Shifu grab her and toss her to the side. But then it happened. As Tigress jumped up from the ground, Shifu would usually pop from above and attack. Tigress knew this, but she could never hear where Shifu would pop up. But now, she could. Shifu's silent steps were heard loud and clear by Tigress's sensing. Instead of Tigress waiting for him to attack, she quickly climbed up the roof beams and forced Shifu down to the sand pit, resuming the hand-to-hand fight. "That's new," noted Viper.

"She's never fought off Shifu's surprise attack. Dead Shot's techniques are paying off," Monkey replied. Shifu blocked the tiger's attacks, slipped behind her, and tried to kick her to the ground, but Tigress simply elbowed his stomach behind her, extended her hand to grab his robe and smash him into the ground. Tigress was surprised at the speed she could now move it. It was if her whole body was able to keep Shifu at bay. Both Shifu and Tigress looked at each other surprised.

"Well... well done, Master Tigress. That will be all the training for today," Shifu said, walking away.

"Alright! Nice, Tigress," Monkey smiled patting her on the back.

"Your training with Dead Shot is paying off," Viper said excitedly.

"Yeah," Tigress simply replied. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere." She left them feeling confused and bewildered. She had just defeated Shifu. She should be happy for getting a 'well done' from her foster father. But Tigress felt nothing. She felt empty. "What now?" She asked herself. Then she remembered someone who could possibly teach her.

* * *

"Absolutely positively not," Po muttered.

"Why?" Tigress growled as Po flinched in fear.

"Well, you're my friend. Best friend for that matter. It's... it's hard to learn from someone close to you," Po explained. "That and it also shows how desperate you are," Po mumbled. Tigress glared and growled at the panda, making him squirm. "I don't mean that to offend." He replied.

"What's your real reason not to teach me?" Tigress questioned.

"I... don't know what to teach you," Po sighed. Well, that was it. Tigress now had no challenge ahead of her. Sure, Master Shifu could test her on learning all of the scrolls, but she wanted more than that. Dead Shot was the only one who could train her, but now... no one could train her the way she wanted to.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Hungry For More

Hungry for More

* * *

Po stood in his stance against his opponent. Tigress was ready as well for the strike. Then Po looked at the door as if something was there. When Tigress was distracted, Po rushed her and forced her back. Tigress recovered quickly as Po continued punching and kicking her blocks. She jumped over Po and simply swipe his legs. Po rolled back up to his feet glaring at the tiger. "Cheap shot!"

"Oh, and the distraction you gave me wasn't?" Tigress smirked.

"That's called tactic," Po pointed out, extending his leg to kick Tigress. The two went on in their hand-to-hand combat fight until Tigress decided to mix things up a bit. It was night time, and they had the lamps lit so they could see.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Tigress smirked, backflipping to the weaponry. She threw stars at the lamps to put them out. Now Po couldn't see, but Tigress could.

"Oh come on, Tigress. This is cheating!" Po complained.

"You have that special vision of yours. Use it!" Tigress roared as she took a running slash at Po. Po stumbled back. The panda breathed in and closed his eyes. His tannish vision looked around to see Tigress about to strike from the left catwalk. Po simply ducked as Tigress flew over him, yet landing on her feet. Po had to use his special vision to block her strikes as they came left and right. As Po tried to punch back, Tigress grabbed his hand and threw him over her.

"Ow!" Po whined as he got back up. "You know, it's hard to do this when your eyes are closed."

"You have a vision that can see perfectly at night. Stop complaining," Tigress remarked, attacking him from above as Po simply stepped out of the way. Tigress lunged at him, but Po wasn't fast enough and land on his back with Tigress pinning him to the floor. "Got you," Po smirked as he grabbed her tail and flipped them around, with her on the bottom. "That's cheating, you know."

"Sure, and turning out the lights isn't," Po laughed as he opened his eyes. "Whoa."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Po said, about to get up.

"What is it, Po?" Tigress asked, rolling the panda over and pinning him down to the ground.

"Well, it's just... your eyes are very...different at night," Po replied.

"Different how?" Tigress smirked.

"Um... it's kind of embarrassing to say," Po nervously chuckled.

"I won't laugh," Tigress promised.

"Your eyes look almost hypnotic at night. They're... very attractive," Po said, blushing a bit. Tigress stuttered a bit to say something.

"... thank you," She finally said. Suddenly, the lamps came on. The two looked to see Dead Shot with his wings crossed and a smirk on his face. Tigress and Po scrambled off each other.

"Well, it's nice to know you two are 'training'," Dead Shot smugly suggested.

"Knock it off, Dead Shot," Po muttered.

"I have to talk to you, Po. Tigress, do you mind?"

"Actually, Master Dead Shot. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Dead Shot replied.

"Can I please train with you?" Dead Shot sighed.

"Tigress, Tigress, Tigress."

"I've practically completed all of Master Shifu's training and Po refuses to teach me," Tigress held.

"We've been through this before, haven't we?"

"I don't want to be stagnant, master."

"When you've gotten past the critical point, you can learn to fly like me," Dead Shot offered, leading Po to the door. "But as for now, you must do the training I've taught you." Tigress couldn't say anything about it. "I'm afraid I must insist." With that, Po and Dead Shot left her alone.

"GRRRRRR!" Tigress growled in frustration. She sulked to the barracks where she saw the light of Crane's room still lit. "Crane? What are you doing up so late?" Tigress asked, knocking on the door. Crane opened it and let the tiger walk in.

"I'm writing a letter to the academy I went to. I haven't heard from my good friend Mei-Ling in a while," Crane replied.

"Does she still go there?" Tigress asked.

"I doubt it, but the academy should be able to tell me where she went," Crane explained. Tigress nodded as she looked down at the floor. With some exceptions, Crane could only use his feet to write. "Hey, what's wrong with you? I heard you grumbling in the Training Hall." Tigress looked away annoyed.

"It's nothing," Tigress replied sternly.

"Dead Shot refused to train you again?" Crane asked. Tigress's head shot up. "We noticed that you weren't around him as much. We simply asked him and he told us."

"Oh," Tigress simply said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Crane questioned.

"Not really," Tigress murmured, about to leave.

"Okay, do you want to talk to Po about it?" Tigress head swirled around.

"Why does it matter to Po?"

"Because you're more willing to talk to him," Crane smiled, "Don't think that we haven't noticed your closeness with Po." Tigress glared at the bird.

"There's nothing-"

"We're not saying there is. I'm just telling you that you're more receptive to Po than anyone else in the Jade Palace, including Shifu," replied the bird. Tigress sighed.

"Fine. I do wish Master Dead Shot would train me more."

"Because you've surpassed Shifu's training?"

"No, well, I guess. Po seems to always be excelling and it feels like I'm still on primary Kung Fu moves ." Crane thought in silence for a moment.

"I think you're starting to be more ambitious with your Dead Shot training. You never noticed that there was more until Po started redoing his own training. Maybe it bothers you that you and Po used to be equals when it came to sparring, but he was still excelling in mastering Kung Fu. While it only showed up when he was in near death situations, with this new training you're seeing him master Kung Fu more and more. That and you do have to admit we never had the EXACT same training as Po did. Shifu had to train him differently." Tigress never thought of it like that.

"Hmmm what do I do then?" Tigress asked, not admitting that Crane was right or wrong. "Dead Shot won't train me until I get past... whatever it is that's holding me back."

"Well, maybe you need a new teacher."

"Po won't teach me."

"I didn't say, Po," Crane replied. "I think that Dead Shot is trying to let you learn a life lesson. What? I don't know, but it's something you'll have to be patient about." The bird finished the letter, rolled it up, and put a tie on it. "I'll send this in the morning."

"Crane, are you compliant with the level you're at?" Tigress asked. Crane thought about it.

"Quite honestly, yes. And before you go off wondering, I think the same is true for the rest of us."

"So I'm the only one that feels this way," Tigress lamented. Crane placed his wing on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to overcome this. You always do," Crane smiled assuredly.

* * *

"You're kidding! He would never agree to something like this," Po grumbled. It was still night and the two were talking in the closed shop of Mr. Ping.

"I know it seems unlikely, but the Council is very unsure. They need to make sure that we, mainly Teach, haven't done anything to manipulate the innocent into this war. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"But a... a criminal? And a slave when he gets here. That's what he agreed to be?!" Po raged.

"Calm down, tiger. Platon made a valid point. Given the abilities we have, we could manipulate the mass amount of people to our side without any just cause," Dead Shot replied.

"I know, you know, Platon knows, they know, and I'm not even sure who they are, but everyone knows that we don't do that. Even though in some cases we should," Po remarked.

"Look, this is not really just a trial. It's more of a final acknowledgment," Dead said ominously.

"What?"

"If Wolf were to do this successfully, it would be undeniable proof to the Council that Platon is public enemy number one. We've already gotten permission from the High Council to declare Platon an enemy of, what's left of, the empire."

"So you're saying we need this to finish the final dish and there are no second chances," Po replied. Dead Shot shook his head. "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut for the most part."

"And don't. Say anything. To Tigress," Dead Shot emphasized. Po sighed.

"Cross my stripes," Po muttered.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Himalayas Shadow

Himalayas's Shadow

* * *

"Is it aaalllways this ccccold in the Himalayas," Shivered White Blood as the snowstorm swirled around him.

"You have the thickest coat of fur on you and all I have is feathers, why are you cold?" Dead Shot muttered. "Nelon's bare back and Tai-gee isn't even shivering."

"My brother doesn't have a soul remember," White Blood remarked.

"I'm right here," Tai-gee growled out.

"We know," Dead and Blood spat out.

"Would you two keep it down!" A certain mountain cat shouted. Saber, her, and a big lion look down into the valley below. "See him?"

"No, and it's hard to find him with our friends back there," Saber sneered.

"You don't need ears to hear," Replied the big lion.

"And you're not distracted?" Saber asked.

"Actually, it's nice to hear two women fighting sometimes. Reminds me of home," The bareback lion joked, "No offense, Mei-Ling."

"One taken, Nelon," Mei-Ling muttered back.

"We're still here!" Blood and Tai-gee said.

"We know," answered the three different cats.

"How did I get stuck with the cat group?" Dead Shot murmured to himself. Just then, Wolf marched back up the mountain where the team was. "Well?"

"This is a simple infiltration. The shipment should be in about a minute," Wolf replied. "Dead Shot, White Blood and I will go on the left side of the mountain, Master Swordsmen will go to the right." With that, Mei-Ling, Saber, Tai-gee, and Nelon sneaked to the opposite side of Dead Shot, Blood, and Wolf.

"Make sure that White Blood doesn't kill himself," Mei said concerned.

"I'm not that danger prone," the tiger rebutted, but then he tripped on a hidden rock in the snow, falling down the snowy mountain. "AAAH AAAH!"

"We'll try our best," Dead Shot sighed as they chased after White Blood. White Blood hit a tree, stopping his fall. "You alright?"

"the porridge is too cold, mama goose," Blood said in a daze.

"He'll be fine. I think," Wolf replied. The wolf looked to the bustling village in the valley. They were at ground level but just outside of the actual village. "Come on, let's get going." The three quietly entered the little village through the backyards of houses, climbing up to the roofs. They could see the large military protection of rhino guards and gorilla soldiers. "Why does this guy always have to go above and beyond?" Teach complained.

"He's dealing with us?" Dead Shot guessed.

"Good point."

"Come on, let's get going. I can see the others are in position," Dead Shot pointed out.

"One more thing. If they notice us, get out of there and don't pursue," Wolf cautioned.

"Why? We can cut them off at the Himalayas," White Blood asked.

"I'll explain later," Wolf replied.

"Alright, let's get going," Dead Shot said. The mission was to steal the shipment of plans from the caravan. The Master Swordsmen were to provide a distraction while the others sneaked onto the wagons. The three were hiding among the empty shops and vendors. It was night time.

"Third wagon from the front. Once we're on, we jump to the fifth wagon. Less heavily guarded when the others are in position," Wolf instructed. Suddenly, a loud bang ripped the mountainside as the shouts and screams of fighting came from the back of the caravan. "Now!" Dead Shot, White Blood, and Wolf all boarded the caravan and waited inside as the wagons started to move out of the town to get away from the invasion.

"That was close. We're right on schedule," Said one of the rhino pulling the cart. The three stealthily got from underneath the tarp covering them looked to the back.

"That's the guard wagon. Just beyond that is the target," Dead Shot explained.

"How do we get pass these guys," White Blood asked. The rhinos were still pulling the wagons. Then Dead Shot got an idea.

"White Blood, follow me," Dead Shot instructed. "Wolf stay here." Dead Shot and White Blood, both having white on them, crawled out from the side of the wagon, jumped down into the snowy road and laid low. They blended into the snowy ground so the guards couldn't see them. White Blood made sure to cover his stripes.

"So cold," He whimpered. They waited until the fifth cart passed by and then jumped onto that one. They sneaked inside to see a horrible problem. "Oops. Hi everyone. I like what you did with the um...wagon. Very... wagon-y" White Blood smiled in a cheesy way. They were in the guard cart. Wrong cart.

"Intrud-" Dead Shot knocked the guard out as quick as possible as Dead Shot and White Blood beat up everyone in the cart. The wagon swayed a little until they finished.

"What's going on in there?" asked one of the pulling rhinos. Dead Shot spoke in a deep voice.

"Nothing, just some roughhousing."

"Well keep it down in there. And don't mess up the cargo in there," The rhino replied.

"Will do." Dead Shot replied. "Okay," He whispered, "The cargo is in here somewhere."

"Found it," White Blood whispered. He found a locked chest underneath one of the panels. Dead Shot picked the lock and opened the chest. "Well?"

"We really hit the jackpot," Dead Shot smirked. "A map of all the hidden locations of Valor's hideouts and plans for weapons. Come on, let's get out of here." The two climbed out the side.

"How do we catch up with Wolf?" White Blood asked. Then they were spotted.

"Hey, you!" Shouted the rhinos pulling the back wagon.

"Oops."

"You say that too many times on this job, you know!" Dead Shot exclaimed. They dropped from the cart and ran to the one where Wolf was in, running past all the other guards. The alarm started to sound.

"We got to go!" White Blood exclaimed. Wolf jumped out and the three ran in front of the wagons as the whole army mobilized after them. "Tell me again why we're running away this way?" The road was perched on a mountainside and very treacherous.

"Just follow my lead!" Wolf instructed. As they turned a corner, they hide on the side of the mountain off of the cliff. The parade of soldiers thundered pass. As they climbed onto the road, Dead Shot and White Blood were confused.

"Why didn't we fight them?"

"If they recover, they'll tell Valor. We have to make it look like an accident."

"How?" Then they heard a thunderous noise. The loud stomping from the soldiers triggered a massive avalanche down the road, blocking the road and covering the soldiers.

"Ah," Both the duck and tiger said, realizing why Wolf didn't want them to cut the caravan off on the road towards the Himalayas.

"That's twice we've been saved by an avalanche," Dead Shot mentioned.

"Come on, let's get the others," Wolf instructed.

* * *

"Po!" shouted Dead Shot.

"I'm up!" the panda shook awake.

"What's wrong with you?" Dead Shot replied. Po sighed.

"Memories," Po sadly lamented. Dead Shot sighed, placed his wing on Po's shoulder, because Po was sitting down, and told him the most comforting and typical words he could muster.

"Suck it up," Dead Shot replied, pushing Po down into the sand pit of the Training Hall.

"I don't like you, Dead Shot!" Po shouted as his belly was in front of his face with his head on the ground. He could hear a small chuckle. He swirled his weight around to see Tigress. "Please tell me you didn't see that," Po whimpered in hurt pride.

"Let's say I didn't to save you the embarrassment," Tigress replied. "And this is the guy from your 'past family'?"

"As much as I dislike way of him being... himself, there's no one I would rather be friends with," Po sighed with a smile. Tigress raised her eyebrow with a smirk. "I ahh, I mean, other than you, though. Hehe."

"Right," Tigress smirked. Dead Shot had already left a while after pushing Po down. "So what had you so occupied?"

"I miss my family," Po sighed.

"When did you have this family? It almost sounds recent," Tigress asked.

"Actually, it kind of is. You see, the last time I've seen my 'past family' has been about two years," Po explained.

"So you've had this family since you were the Dragon Warrior?" Po nodded, "How come we've never seen them?"

"We were very hush-hush and sneaky about it," Po whispered, shifting his eyes left and right in a childish fashion. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"How did you find the time?" Tigress asked.

"Late nights, dad needed to go on a 'vacation', supposed geek conventions. It's pretty easy to cover my tracks," Po said, crossing his arms and smiling confidently.

"And lie to your friends," Tigress smirked. Po suddenly felt ashamed.

"Well, uh..."

"It's okay. I understand now," Tigress replied as Zeng came in with a broom.

"Well, I have to go now. I have to figure out something," Po sighed, stretching his sore muscles.

"What's that?" Po perked up and glared at Zeng with a menacing, as menacing as Po could manage, glare.

"How to murder a duck," Po growled. Zeng quacked and scampered away. Tigress glared at Po.

"Why did you do that?" Tigress questioned, feeling sorry for the 'supposedly innocent duck'.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Po grumbled.

The next day, Po, Furious Five, and Shifu were all standing in a line when Platon entered the Hall of Heroes. Po calmed himself when he felt Zeng's hand on his. Platon stood there with five rhino soldiers on either side of him. "Good morning, everyone. I have the prisoner for you. He's a nasty one, remember. Able to snatch, steal, and harm many people if he's not looked after. He's actually been known to destroy complete factories, villages, and garrisons."

"And you still think it's a good idea to have him around valuable and powerful artifacts like the Jade Palace's?" Po questioned. Platon smirked.

"I have faith in you, Dragon Warrior," he grinned. Po simply rolled his eyes as Platon stepped out of the way. There chained, bound, and shackled was a bareback, pants torn and hunched over, black wolf. He looked up at the judgmental faces of the Furious Five and Shifu. He looked tired and depressed, weighed down by the chains on him.

"What is the prisoner's name?" Shifu asked.

"For all purposes, you'll call him Wolf... or slave if you prefer," Platon said coldly with no emotion whatsoever. "Go on," he instructed the black wolf. He slowly walked forward until one of the rhinos tripped him. As the Rhino chortled, Platon bore into his soul with his intense eyes. "That's enough," Platon grunted. Po noticed the wolf's back riddled with bandages. His eyes widened, shot up at Platon, lowly growled as he gritted his teeth. Platon knew what he was thinking. "My... general was careless in the care of this prisoner. Do not worry, he's been...reprimaned," Platon growled out, tightening his fist. That seemed to please Po to the extent that he actually seemed calm with Platon's presence.

"We've made arrangements for him. He'll be sleeping in the dungeon," Po replied. Platon seemed surprised. "What? He is a criminal, isn't he?" Po smirked at Platon's surprise.

"Yes," Platon said unsure for a moment. He turned, leaving them to deal with Wolf. He glanced back at the wolf's bandaged back, "And... make sure that his wounds are taken care of." Po smirked at the old lion. "He's not any use to us dead. Also, he doesn't speak much, so don't expect any words out of him," He said looking at the wolf's wounds. With that, the old lion left.

"Well then, let's get something clear," Shifu sternly said to the wolf, "You think of stealing one thing or harming one person or so much as even break a flower petal off of a flower, you will endure more pain and suffering than that beating to your back. Is that clear?" the wolf nodded. "Good, I'll leave him in your care then," He spoke to the other. "First, make sure that he's washed. I can smell him from here." When Shifu left, Po saw the Furious Five looking at each other.

"Not it!" They all said, looking at Po. Po rolled his eyes as he broke loose the chains and walked the wolf to a bathroom.

"It's not much, but you'll come to like it," Po sighed sadly. The wolf winced in pain as the panda gently wiped the scared back. Po sighed at the sight. "Of course it had to be those letters. Leave it to Platon to mess up that kind of thing," Po sighed. Wolf weakly laughed as Zeng came into the room.

"How's he doing?" He asked. Wolf shrugged, wincing again when Po wiped a sensitive spot. "I guess I'll help with the communication since I can concentrate better."

"You have better concentration?" Po asked innocently. Zeng glared at the panda as Po wrapped bandages around his back.

"Shut it," Zeng muttered. "But it's good to have you back, Teach."

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Nothing but a Criminal

Nothing but a Criminal

* * *

"I don't like this idea, Master Shifu. It's dangerous," Tigress spoke privately with her master.

"I understand your concern, but the supervisor is right. This would help us focus more on keeping peace in the village if this idea is successful," Shifu replied. Tigress reluctantly bowed. "So, you're not challenged by my training?" Shifu said as Tigress was still bowing. Tigress's eyes widened as she slowly rose up.

"What have you heard?" Tigress asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Dead Shot while you were training. And he is right. You have surpassed me. There really isn't any more to teach you other than the scrolls. You have actually gotten stronger than Tai-Lung for your age."

"But I still couldn't beat him," Tigress sighed.

"That's because you didn't have Dead Shot's training, or Po as a good instructor when he _was_ teaching you. Even though he isn't willing to teach you now."

"How did you-" Shifu pointed to his ears, "Right. I am greatly sorry, master."

"No apologies need, Tigress. I'm actually happy that you have surpassed me," Shifu smiled confusing Tigress, "It means that I can actually teach someone without turning them into a walking monster like Tai-Lung. That and it means that you're beginning to find your place. I'll be honest, I thought that you would be the next Dragon Warrior considering how far you had come. I have no idea where you'll go now." Tigress nodded. "And you have no need to fear disappointing me, Tigress. I should have told you something that I actually never told Tai-Lung until he came for the Dragon Scroll. I am proud of you, personally. I always have been." Tigress's face slowly appeared shocked as she heard those words. It was rare that she ever heard them.

But something inside of her grew a little bold. "You certainly have a funny way of showing it, master," She remarked. Both of them seemed shocked by that statement. As Tigress searched for words, Shifu actually laughed at Tigress.

"I guess I do," Shifu replied. "And I guess that Po has had his influence on your... reserved nature," Shifu smiled. "Make sure that the prisoner is doing his labor, however. We must keep an eye on him," Shifu replied, getting back to the task at hand. Tigress nodded and left him. "She is definitely growing up." Shifu smiled.

Tigress went to the kitchen where the others were eating, Po was absent. "Where's Po?"

"He's at his father's shop, I guess," Viper replied. Tigress actually smiled a little, having an idea of what he was actually doing.

"And where is Zeng?"

"I think he said something about going on a trip. They'll be out for a few days they said," Crane replied.

"Hmm," Tigress hummed contently.

"What's up? You seem weird," Mantis noticed. "You look, hap-py?" Tigress rolled her eyes.

"I'll be happier when that wolf knows his place," Tigress replied gruffly. "He seems... suspicious. I don't like him hanging around the Jade Palace with all the Kung Fu valuables. I don't trust him."

"Tigress, you don't trust the earth beneath you. Still, you are right. It's a little worrisome to have a criminal in our midst," Viper mentioned. "Of course, with Po and Dead Shot around, I don't think we have to worry that much."

"I still can't figure out how Po knows a legendary figure and didn't tell us," Monkey said, a little betrayed. "Speaking of which, what have you learned from Po?"

"Nothing I'm sharing with you," Tigress sternly growled.

"Any case, I agree with Tigress. Someone should make sure that this dog isn't stealing," Monkey suggested, thinking of a way to secure the Jade Palace. "And I know just how to do it, but I'll need Tigress's help." He smiled as everyone looked at him confused.

* * *

The wolf cleaned the Hall of Heroes floor, washing them until they shined. He was so focused on his work that he failed to hear the footsteps coming in. As he washed, he noticed a shadow which led him to look up at a menacing female tiger. He jumped back onto his but as Tigress spoke. "Look, we have a few rules here at the Jade Palace," She said as the wolf slid away from her, "Rule one: if you steal anything around here, they won't be able to find your body. Rule two: if you don't do what we say, then we put you back with Platon, and he won't spare you this time. And the most important third rule: Never get in my way. Got it?" The wolf gulped as he nodded fearfully. "Good," Tigress finished and walked out the door. The wolf quickly got back to work.

* * *

"Hahahahahahaha! That was funny!" Monkey laughed outside the palace.

"Tigress, don't you think that was a little cruel?" Viper asked.

"What? He needed to learn his place. Simple as that," Tigress replied flatly. "Anyways, I'll be training if anyone needs me." With that, she started heading down the mountain.

"Um... the Training Hall is that way, Tigress," Crane pointed out.

"I'm not doing that kind of training." Tigress replied. Ever since Dead Shot started training Tigress, she asked the children of the village to help her train while a few of them sneaked around and tried to throw balls at her. She was finishing up her training when she noticed a small gray wolf boy all by himself. Tigress went over to sit with him. "What's the matter?"

"The others won't let me play. They say I look to different and too scary for them to play with me," the little boy said.

"Well, I'm different and people say I'm scary, especially Po sometimes," Tigress smirked to herself.

"But your Master Tigress, no one wants to play with a wolf boy," the boy replied. Tigress smiled.

"Well, I will," She said standing up and starting to play checkers with him. After the kids left, with the wolf boy as their friend now, Tigress went back up the mountain and into the barracks. It was night time.

"Hey, Tigress, can you go look at the prisoner before you go to bed? It's my turn but I'm too tired from today," Monkey yawned. Tigress rolled her eyes as she ran to the dungeon, half expecting the wolf to be gone. But there he was, lying on the cold hard ground inside of his cell. Tigress was about to leave, but she looked at him again. All she could remember was that little boy that she was playing with. Tigress sighed, grumbling over her conscience. She grabbed a blanket, tossed it inside the cell, and didn't even wait for the wolf to wake up as she walked out of the cell.

"He's just a criminal slave, nothing more," Tigress reminded herself.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. The Story of Dead Shot

The Story of Dead Shot Duck

* * *

The next day, there was still no sign of Po or Zeng. "He should be back in a while. We shouldn't worry too much," Mr. Ping said in a relaxed tone. Tigress was surprised at the usually nervous, over caring goose.

"Aren't you a little worried for your son's safety?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, I'm always worried, but after a while, you get used to these things," Mr. Ping replied.

"Well, we have our own work cut out for us," Viper sighed. "We nearly have to watch that stupid dog all day." Tigress looked at her partner surprised. "What? Even I'm tired of Shifu stressing over him. If he's so dangerous, he would have poisoned us by now."

"I guess that he's waiting for the right opportunity," Tigress replied. Then her attention turned to Mr. Ping. "Mr. Ping, you've never mentioned that your son took a special training." the goose stopped cutting the lettuce for a moment and then resumed.

"Well, Po seemed to like it very much, it didn't require him to be gone that much, and it definitely helped with the security of the shop," Mr. Ping answered.

"Yes, but... how did he and Master Dead Shot meet?" Tigress asked. Mr. Ping genuinely laughed.

"That's a funny story. Have you two ever heard the full story of Dead Shot Duck? It's quite sad," Mr. Ping cautioned.

"I heard he became an outlaw because he killed his partners for doing something awful," Viper mentioned. Mr. Ping shook his head.

"That's not the half of it," the goose started, retelling the tale. "Dead Shot used to be the best archer in the emperor's battalion. He was part of an elite group of warriors called the Flying Warriors because of their lightning-fast reflexes. And the fastest and the best was Dead Shot. He had become the best quick-thinking archer in the battalion and in all of China. And at the age of 15." The Chinese army inducted men at a very young age.

"When did he become Dead Shot Duck?" Viper asked. Mr. Ping sighed.

"Well, his fame was getting him places and while he did give his crew most of the credit, they still saw it unfair. They felt that they should have the glory that Dead Shot had, even if it was Dead Shot's rightful glory. Anyways, they hated him so much, they thought to kill him. And they started to put it into action. They planned to kidnap his future wife and kill him and her in a burning building."

"What happened?"

"Well, Dead Shot did find his wife bound and locked inside of his burning house and rushed to break the chains off. When he finally did, he took his wife in his arms and tried to get out, but the teammates had barred everything. It looked like Dead Shot was doomed, but then he remembered a hidden escape route he installed in the house. He used it and got out of the house in time," Mr. Ping paused, remembering. "The wife told Dead Shot everything and Dead Shot went to look for the teammates, but..."

"Mr. Ping?" Tigress asked.

"When the teammates heard that Dead Shot escaped, they killed themselves in fear of the dishonor. To this day, Dead Shot thinks he failed them. He's gotten better, but... it's hard to lose your friends," Mr. Ping sighed.

"Wow, and that's how he got his name?" Viper asked. Mr. Ping's solemn expression changed instantly to a happy tone.

"No, that's not it. Dead Shot was working as a vigilante but the emperor for a while declared him as an outlaw for what he 'supposedly' did to his teammates. He walked from village to village protecting people until he came to my shop where Po was about... five, I think. Anyways, Po started talking to him and Dead Shot was annoyed by him at first, but he saw something inside of him that was special, I guess. Then, since Dead Shot was out of work, Po proposed that he be some midnight vigilante and hide his identity. And then, Po came up with Dead Shot's nickname: Dead Shot Duck."

"So Po is the one responsible for the name," Tigress said. Mr. Ping nodded. "Incredible."

"Yep," Mr. Ping replied.

"Well, we better get back to the Jade Palace. Thank you for food and story, Mr. Ping," Viper thanked.

"And thank you for the money, I mean your company," the goose recovered. When the two got back up the mountain, Tigress thought to check up on the wolf. She found the wolf inside the Hall of Heroes, wiping one of the vases. Her eyes were fixed on him intensely. Suddenly, the wolf slipped, bringing the vase with him. He bounced it in his hands, trying to keep it from breaking. It was a big sized vase, and the wolf struggled to keep it from touching the floor. The wolf was a bit smaller and shorter than Tigress. Tigress was surprised that when he tried to catch it in the air, it landed right on his head, muzzle first. So now, a vase covered wolf struggled to get a priceless vase off of his head without breaking it. As Tigress heard barks and whimpers from the wolf, she couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight. Finally, the wolf lifted the vase off his head and caught it before it broke.

"Haa," The wolf sighed in relief. Then he saw Tigress standing there. "Hehe," He nervously smiled presenting the vase to her. Tigress's death glare pierced through the wolf, but she simply took the vase and put it back on the pedestal.

"Next time, be more careful," Tigress sternly instructed. The wolf hastily nodded as he went back to work. Tigress took the time to look at the Hall of Heroes. The wolf did a very good job of cleaning. The room was spotless. "That will be enough. You can rest for the night," Tigress said. The wolf bowed down lowly and scrambled to his cell. Tigress mentally scolded herself. "He's just a slave. Stop feeling sorry for him," Tigress said to herself. There was just something about the wolf that made her feel like he didn't deserve this. Then she looked at the portrait of Oogway. "I wonder what you would do in this situation," Tigress sighed. She just shook her head and returned to the Training Hall to practice her techniques.

* * *

Po and Dead Shot returned the next day, battered and bruised, to Mr. Ping's shop. Mr. Ping, used to this already, took them into his shop and cared for them. "What happened?"

"Took down three of those E-bots. They're tough," Po sighed. "It would be easier if we weren't hiding."

"You're definitely getting stronger," Dead Shot smirked.

"So what was the mission?" Mr. Ping asked.

"We had to relay a message to all the others about Teach's predicament. That and they had to learn Po's sensing technique," Dead Shot replied.

"And I perfected it. Now I can sense a person's strength," Po added proudly. "How was everything here? Anything awesome I missed?"

"Well, Tigress asked about Dead Shot's history," Mr. Ping replied.

"And you told her! Why would you do that?!" Po exclaimed.

"Why are you upset? She doesn't know who Dead Shot is?" Mr. Ping argued.

"Yes, but she could figure it out," Po replied.

"Not likely. My background that I fabricated for the servant of the Jade Palace job doesn't have a lot of holes in it. Even if it did, I know how to hide my stuff very well," Dead Shot smirked pridefully. "You stay here and rest up. I'll go back up the mountain." Dead Shot quickly changed and flew up to where he first met Master Shifu. "Good morning Master," He nervously bowed.

"Good to see that you've come back from your trip. It's been hard getting news, but I've heard that there are several warehouses and ancient old factories being either used or destroyed. Any word on that?"

"No, no, no Master Shifu. I've been out on with my other family," Zeng stuttered. Shifu sighed.

"Right, my mistake, Zeng. You may rest for a while," Shifu replied, leaving the duck. Just as Zeng walked into the kitchen, he heard a voice call him from behind.

"Hello, Zeng."

"AHHHH!" Zeng jumped, genuinely frightened. He spun around with his hands in a scared position. It was just Tigress.

"Ohh, Good morning, Master Tigress," He bowed.

"Sorry to frighten you, Zeng. I didn't mean it," Tigress smirked. Zeng didn't trust that smirk. Something was going on.

"No worry, Master Tigress. I know you would never harm me without a reason, hehe," Zeng chuckled nervously. He was about to leave, passing Tigress, when-

"So how was the mission with Po, then. Since you know that I would never hurt or betray you, Master Dead Shot," Tigress smirked, turning around and leaning her weight on the entrance post. Zeng just stood there in silence with his back facing her.

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. Run from the Tiger

Run from the Tiger

* * *

Lying to her wouldn't be effective. Dead Shot and Zeng should have seemed like two different people. If she figured out that little facade, then there wasn't much for him to hide. But he didn't know how much info she had. "Wha Wha what makes you say that?" Zeng replied, still not looking at her.

"Well, you and Po seem very close all of a sudden, you always happen to be around when Po was doing his training techniques, and quite frankly, you're the only duck that I don't really know anything about and would have access to all the secret things of the Jade Palace. Plus, it doesn't make sense that Dead Shot just happened to be there when we first met the E-bot. The only one, who knew that we were gone, was you. And it would make sense as to why Po seems to take out his frustration with Dead Shot on you," Tigress replied. Then Tigress saw a change. Zeng's cowardly back straightened up, his wings crossed behind him as he sighed.

"You're too smart for your own good, kitten," Zeng muttered, in a tone that Tigress recognized as Dead Shot. Tigress growled at the nickname but nonetheless followed him down the barracks.

"How do you change so quickly, though?" Tigress curiously asked.

"Really? That's your question?" Tigress nodded. "Lots of practice. You're very intelligent for figuring that out. Not even Shifu noticed that" Zeng replied.

"Why-"

"Before you ask any more questions, understand that I can't answer all of them. I was undercover because I didn't want to harm others, including you guys." Zeng interrupted.

"I understand," Tigress nodded.

"And please don't mention this to the others. They can't know," Zeng instructed.

"I understand."

"Good, now how has that wolf been?" Tigress growled a little. "Please tell me you haven't been gnawing at him." Tigress was a little shocked at Zeng. It was going to take some time to get used to his outright bluntness.

"No, I haven't," Tigress replied. "He's been good. Actually, he does a better job of cleaning the Hall of Heroes than you do," Tigress smirked. Zeng stared at the tiger emotionlessly as he continued to walk.

"You've been around me too long, kitten," Zeng replied, making Tigress growl again.

* * *

"It means he likes you."

"By calling me a child?" Tigress asked Po.

"No, he's the kind of person that if you insult him back, you're his immediate friend," Po replied.

"I understand," Tigress sighed.

"And how have you been treating the wolf?" Po asked seriously. Tigress noticed this.

"He hasn't done anything major to... attract my attention or suspicion. But I still don't like him being around priceless artifacts," Tigress replied.

"I guess you're right," Po emotionlessly agreed, though he knew better. Tigress sighed.

"So when are you going to tell me everything about your past life?" Tigress randomly mentioned. Po looked at her nervously.

"Uhm well, I ah... uh-" Suddenly, Master Crane came into the kitchen.

"Master Shifu wants everyone," Crane replied. With that, Po and Tigress rushed to the Training Hall where the wolf was on the other side sweeping.

"Today, with Dead Shot's permission, I have asked you all here to do a training exercise that I think you all are familiar with," Shifu smiled.

"Oh no," they all groaned.

"We'll play Run from the Tiger," Shifu replied. Tigress smirked almost evilly. It was her favorite game because she always won. The goal was to run and hide from Tigress to simulate hiding from a bandit or bounty hunter. The reason why Tigress always won is that she could hear Viper's slithering, Crane rustling his feathers, Monkey's laughing, Mantis' cricket, Zeng's chattering legs, and she could smell Po's scent anywhere. Now with the new sensing technique from Dead Shot, it would be impossible to hide from her. "This time, however, we will have a different target. A new challenge for Tigress only." Then Shifu looked at the wolf. "Slave! Come here!" The wolf dropped his broom and rushed over, bowing lowly. "The slave will be our 'prey' today."

"Uh, Master Shifu, isn't that a little... unfair?" Po asked, "I mean, the wolf probably doesn't even know what to do."

"Well then, I'll explain," Shifu replied, and proceeded to tell the wolf. Tigress was expecting the wolf to be frightened but he seemed a little annoyed. The wolf adjusted his old torn and ripped brown vest. He got it from Po last yesterday.

"He can't be bareback all day," Po had said. The wolf positioned himself, ready to run.

"I'll give you a five-second head start," Shifu said, expecting this to be quick, but he was wondering why the wolf was facing the training equipment and not the exit. _His funeral,_ Shifu thought. "GO!" Quicker than anyone could imagine, the wolf dashed through the entire Training Hall within the five minutes and rushed out the side door.

"Whoa," the others said. Tigress was undeterred and ran after the wolf.

"I've got to see this," Po said as everyone went outside. Tigress used the selective sensing that Dead Shot taught her, but the wolf seemed to know that because she couldn't hear anything. They were outside and Tigress looked around, trying to find some other way to find the wolf. Then she saw one of the bushes move. Tigress readied herself, pounced onto the bush, and landed right into the training equipment.

"This guy is good," Mantis marveled. Tigress shook her head and then saw the wolf try to sneak behind her.

"GRRR," Tigress growled.

"Hehe," The wolf nervously chuckled. He dashed up the Jade Palace roof and bolted away. Tigress chased after him.

"He's surely agile. This is longest Tigress has chased someone down," Crane noted.

"Tell me again why we don't do this often, Master Shifu?" Po asked. Then they heard a loud crash from the barracks.

"Because I only have enough money to pay for a couple of destroyed wooden soldiers and some glue for an Urn of Whispering Warriors," Shifu sternly said, looking at a guilty Po.

"Hehe, right." The rest of them walked into the Hall of Heroes where the wolf popped into the hall and searched all around.

"He's not going to find an exit here," Viper mentioned, "He's trapped. He would have to go through Tigress to get out." The wolf looked at her in despair and whimpered. As if he was trying to say, _Please don't say that_. "Sorry," Viper apologized, "But it's true." Finally, the wolf grabbed a rack of weapons and a cloak from the warrior closet.

"What is he doing?" Crane asked. Then the wolf ran up to him and pointed frantically to his hat. "My...My hat?" Wolf nodded. "Okay. Just don't mess it up." The wolf grabbed the hat and a flower as well.

Suddenly, Tigress burst through the door, dripping wet from falling into a pond. "Where is he?" She growled out in a demonic voice. They all pointed to the middle where the wolf was standing, holding the flower in his mouth, the cloak on his arm which covered his body, and Crane's hat on his head tilted to the side. Tigress got low and scraped her paws on the ground.

"Um... Tigress, you might not want-"

"SHHHH!" Crane, Mantis, Po, Monkey, and Shifu all quieted Viper. Tigress charged the wolf just as he jumped over her, letting her land right on the rack of weapons. The wolf almost confidently threw the hat back to Crane and the cloak to Po. Po laughed all the way.

"Ole," He shouted. The wolf turned to smile but then made a mad dash when Tigress started getting up. Finally, Shifu brought an end to the game.

"That's enough. It looks like you have a new challenge, Master Tigress," Shifu smirked at the stubborn and beaten Tigress. The wolf quietly went back to his work. The others were in the kitchen while Tigress was sulking at the table.

"Maybe I didn't try hard enough. Maybe he cheated some way. Maybe-"

"Maybe you just got beat," Po said in an annoyed tone while ignoring Tigress's death glare. "Come on, Tigress. It happens to the best of us. One guy said, 'There are no lessons in winning but a thousand in defeat.'"

"But I didn't learn anything," Tigress shot back.

"Then you haven't learned the lesson and until you do, you're going to get your butt whooped by that wolf," Po said very bluntly. Tigress growled at him. "I mean... keep trying," Po said timidly and shyly. Tigress grumbled but smirked nonetheless.

"You've been hanging around Dead Shot, too much," Tigress murmured as Po laughed nervously.

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Dangerous

Dangerous

* * *

The next few days were very rough for the wolf. For starters, Tigress seemed to enjoy his presence less and less. Still sore about the defeat, Tigress would go out of her way to scare him. Popping out of corners, eyeing him down as he cleaned, and her personal favorite, growling in the echo-y dungeon to give him nightmares. However, she always made sure that Po or Zeng didn't see. She knew they had some tie with the wolf, she just didn't know what. Normally, she would pick days where Po AND Zeng were off or away, such as this one. She became a kind of tormentor and the others were worried, namely Monkey as he walked up the mountain at night with her. "Come on, Tigress. Don't you think you're being a little unfair to the guy? He's only a criminal."

"He's a slave," Tigress reiterated to the primate, "And the supervisor did say that he was extremely dangerous."

"Tigress, if he was dangerous, wouldn't he have killed us already and fled?" Monkey reasoned, "And why have the worst criminal here? You have to trust that Platon knows what he is doing," Monkey replied, smirking a bit, "I think you're just sore that-"

"What?" Tigress grunted out with her piercing eyes glaring at Monkey.

"Um... nothing," Monkey replied fearfully. As they got to the Jade Palace, they noticed something. It was unusually quiet. No sounds of cleaning dishes, no rattling of chains from the Training Hall. There was something that Tigress heard faintly from the Hall of Heroes.

"Come on, something isn't right," Tigress said. They sneaked into the Hall of Heroes where they saw Master Shifu, Viper, Crane, and Mantis all tied up. Suddenly, Tigress turned around and everything went black. The next thing she knew she was tied up with the others with her arms and feet bound with special chains.

"So glad you're awake, my dear," said a small old fox.

"Junjie," She growled.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be harmed too badly. Just harmed enough until Shifu hands over the Jade Palace," Junjie grumbled at the red panda.

"It's no use, Junjie. When the Dragon Warrior comes back, you'll be defeated. Even Dead Shot Duck is here as well," Shifu argued. Tigress grimly looked away. She knew Dead Shot wasn't going to be coming anytime soon.

"Well then, I suggest that you figure out your decision fast, before I start killing off your students," Junjie threatened, holding a sword to Tigress's neck.

"Master Junjie! We found a prisoner in the dungeon," one of the snow leopards said. The startled wolf looked at the Furious Five and Shifu and seemed greatly surprised.

"Ah, so you're their new slave?" Junjie asked. Thinking he was being literal, the wolf nodded. "My my, Shifu. I wouldn't have pegged you to be one to make slaves."

"He's a prisoner and a dangerous criminal. He would sooner kill you in a heartbeat," Shifu warned. Junjie looked at the wolf, who shrugged in confusion as if to say, _Do I look like I could harm anyone?_

"Well, I think he deserves some freedom," Junjie said, waving his hand at the snow leopards. The two leopards threw him out of the Hall of Heroes. The wolf laid there confused. "Go on and do your petty crime, but leave me to my work here, slave," He said annoyed by his presence. The wolf slowly nodded and left. "Now back to you, Shifu."

"You've done a great wrong, Junjie," Shifu cautioned. "If that wolf escapes, the supervisor will tear down this place to find him. And this one doesn't take lightly to those who disobey."

"Really? You think I care about some official now? Official or not, I now own this place and all of its secrets," Junjie said. Then both Shifu and Junjie's ears perked up. "Someone's here. Quick! Find them." Before they could even move, the open windows and doors closed shut as if by the wind. The lights of the hall went out. They were in complete darkness. "Who's there?! Show yourself."

"WHAHH!" Screamed two of the snow leopards. Junjie's eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden darkness as he heard another scream, and another and another.

"What's going on!?" No one answered. Suddenly, with a snap, the lamps went back on. "What?" The snow leopards were gone. Junjie looked all around. "Who's there!? Show yourself." Suddenly, a knife was thrown in his direction from the ceiling. Junjie instantly defected it. "Ha, you think you can take me?!" Junjie laughed. The fox shimmied up the pole to find the mystery person, but no one was there. "What?" Suddenly, Junjie felt his leg pulled down and found himself hurling to the ground. Once he hit it, he was picked up, rammed into the ground again, and tossed over to the Furious Five and Shifu. Tigress struggled to see through the shadow.

"It's you," Tigress exclaimed as the wolf came out of the shadows. The wolf smiled as Junjie got up.

"Be careful, he fights with no honor," Shifu warned as Junjie rushed the wolf. The fox tried everything to defeat the wolf, but the wolf simply blocked all of his punches and kicks with one hand. Then, as he distracted Junjie by simply placing his finger on his forehead for a while.

"What's that suppose-" The wolf punched him clean across the Hall of Heroes with his other hand, right in the stomach. "To do," Junjie wheezed out. The wolf picked him up by the collar. "Alright, alright, I'm defeated. I concede defeat," Junjie pleaded. The wolf looked at Tigress with a knowing grin. Tigress smirked.

"Take the trash out," she instructed. The wolf knocked Junjie out, tied his hands and feet and tossed him down the mountain, hitting his head on the way several times. "Well done," Tigress smirked as the wolf untied and unchained them, "The place looks better already."

"I would have never imagined a person could be able to take on Junjie with...such ease," Shifu added. The wolf simply bowed. "Thank you for your... service." Tigress rolled her eyes. She knew that Shifu wasn't good at saying thank you. With that, the wolf just went back to his cell.

"Huh, now I see why you dislike him, Tigress," Monkey muttered. Tigress seemed confused.

"Why do you say that?"

"The guy is extremely dangerous. If he took down Junjie that easily, imagine what he could do to us," Crane replied. Tigress nodded, but her mind started to think otherwise. The Furious Five had come to understand her distrust of the wolf because of his obvious skill and power. Tigress began to see him differently because he came back to save them.

"In any case, I don't think we should tell Po about this. He would be worried that we were saved by a... crook," Viper said hesitantly. There was that as well, hurt pride. The fact that a crook had to save them and not some super warrior like Po. But then again, not everything is as it seems.

Po did return as did Zeng, and the others did keep the secret from him. "So nothing was happening while I was away?" Po asked Tigress.

"Nothing that the others haven't told you about," Tigress sighed as they walked past the courtyard where the wolf was organizing the training equipment. "Make sure that the daggers are over there," She instructed him as he moved them. They continued on to the barracks when Po made her stop in her tracks.

"When did Wolf get a new black vest?" Po asked. Tigress's eyes widened as she searched everywhere for an answer.

"... I don't know," She replied steadily. Po sensed something was wrong.

"Tigress, are you lying?" Po smirked a little bit. Tigress scowled him.

"You think I would lie to you?" Tigress she growled out. Po timidly answered.

"Yes?" He squeaked, flinching to hide his head. Tigress sighed. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at Po for long.

"I...I gave it to him," Tigress replied, hesitantly.

"Why?" Po asked, completely thrown off.

"He... seemed cold and I didn't want him dying of sickness," Tigress answered stubbornly. Po smiled his goofy smile. "Stop smiling like that. He's still our servant for a while."

"I know," Po simply replied.

"Anyways, what did you do with Dead Shot?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing really just destroyed one of the factories used to make the E-bots, and some spy work," Po said, twinkling his fingers around and shifting his eyes back and forth. Tigress rolled her eyes. "But nothing I can really talk about."

"Of course," Tigress sighed.

"I'll explain someday. I promise," Po replied.

"I look forward to it," Tigress answered.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. A Yak-size Problem

A Yak-size Problem

* * *

Tigress was training harder than ever as she worked on her speed through the wooden soldiers. One of them caught her by surprise and whacked her in the gut. "Grrr. I'm not fast enough."

"Anger isn't the way to speed," Said a known voice. "It's usually the opposite."

"Why are you here, Dead Shot?" Tigress asked, looking at the masked duck.

"Master Shifu told me about what happened with Junjie. You guys are quite horrible at hiding things," Dead Shot pointed out. "You're right that you could have sensed him better, but you are allowed to make mistakes sometimes." Tigress punched a wooden soldier clear out of the arena. "And destroying what I have to make is not going to help."

"I just don't- Wait, you make these?"

"Why is that surprising? I do all of the odd end jobs around here. Well, now with the wolf, I'm a little freer," Dead Shot replied. Tigress took some time to process it then shook her head.

"I just don't understand two things. Why are you not letting me train and why are you so different with me and Po?" Tigress asked.

"That... the last one is out of the blue, but... the straightforward answer, aside from self-discipline, is that you're too hard on yourself. Po's not hard enough on himself most times. I know he's capable, but I have to let him overcome his unintentional... looseness." Dead Shot explained. "But for the other question, you have to get over that stump. I can't teach you anymore if you're at this level. I'm not saying you're weak, but you're just not ready."

"Then who is going to teach me?" Tigress asked. Dead looked her straight in the eye and sighed.

"I don't know," Dead Shot replied as he started walking out, "I don't know." Tigress groaned as he left. Just then, Shifu came in with the slave.

"I want you, Po, and Dead Shot to go with the slave down to the mountain. He needs new pants," Shifu replied. Both the wolf and Tigress looked at Shifu confused.

"Why, what's wrong with the pants he has?"

"The stench is reaching my room from his cell," Shifu explained. The wolf looked at Shifu with a face that said, _Really? Are you going to come at me like that?_

"Why all of us?" Tigress asked.

"I have to make sure that he doesn't run away," Shifu replied as he left the wolf with Tigress. "With Dead Shot's skills, Po's Sky Vision, and your... intimidation tactics, you should be able to handle him."

"Hrm?" grunted the wolf in a confused tone.

"What?" Shifu asked, almost impatiently.

"I agree with the wolf. What did you call Po's vision?" Tigress asked.

"He calls it Sky Vision," Shifu replied. The wolf and Tigress looked at each other. "You know how Po is." With that, he left the two alone. The wolf looked at Tigress who was staring at him emotionlessly.

"Hehe," He nervously chuckled. Tigress looked at his tattered pants, patched together.

"Well, you do need some cleaning. And I can smell you. Ugh! Isn't there a bucket or something down there?" Tigress asked. The wolf looked away embarrassed. "Come on, let's go," Tigress urged.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Po asked. "I can sense him all the way from the Jade Palace, he's not going far."

"Nonetheless," Tigress argued, pushing the chained up wolf forward, "We have to make sure that he's secured. He's dangerous, remember?" Just as she said that a ball was thrown over to the wolf by a bunch of kids. The wolf kicked it back.

"Thank you," Said the kids, and scurried away. Po looked at Tigress with a smirk.

"What was that?"

"Just keep moving," Tigress sighed. "Is Dead Shot near?"

"He's always near. That's why I don't say much without knowing for sure that he's nowhere near me," Po confessed. Tigress noticed that the crowd around them was more tightly packed than usual. They squeezed themselves through the masses. Tigress noticed the wolf looking suspiciously.

"Something's not right," Tigress murmured. The wolf nodded in agreement.

"NOW!" Suddenly, a cloud of smoke blanketed the crowd and Tigress could hardly see anyone. Then she heard the wolf barking loudly.

"Someone took him!" Tigress shouted. As the smoke cleared, the crowd seemed to suddenly vanish out of thin air.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know," Tigress grumbled to Po. "I can't believe I let this happen." Then they heard a loud barking. "There!" They ran after the sound of the barking until they ran into the woods, where it stopped.

"Keep running, I can sense him," Po shouted. They rushed through the thick woods until they came to a small camp out with all the Qidan clan and Temutai.

"Qidan," Tigress muttered as she saw the wolf sitting down in the throng of oxen. The Qidan had put a gag over his mouth but took it off as he calmed down.

"Ahh, now we have you," Temutai said, rubbing his...hooves together. "I don't see how this person was rumored to have been the most dangerous prisoner." Suddenly, the wolf broke through the chains as if they were putty. "Oh."

"He could have broken those any time?" Po whispered from the bushes.

"We'll take you back to our headquarters. There, together, you will help us take over the village and defeat the Jade Palace warriors AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Temutai laughed. "And we have the perfect tools to do it." The wolf's eyes widened. What did he mean by tools? The wolf nodded. "Excellent. We leave now!"

"I told you he was a criminal," Tigress angrily muttered. But then as the others looked away from him, the wolf looked straight at Tigress and Po and motioned them to come with him. "What is he doing?"

"He's wanting us to follow him."

"AHHH!" Po jumped. "Stop doing that, Dead Shot!"

"Come on, Let's get going," Dead Shot hurried. They followed the Qidan back to their headquarters in an old mansion where they were preparing for an invasion. Temutai showed the wolf to a great big bulky metal croc.

"An E-bot," Tigress whispered from the hiding place on the balcony. The wolf looked at Temutai with a questioning look.

"You like it? We got it from a merchant. Fine price. He's been selling these things for cheap," Temutai explained as the wolf check the E-bot out. While he wasn't looking, the wolf took out the main components from the E-bot, rendering it useless."

"He's sabotaging it? Why?" Tigress asked.

"Maybe he's not as bad as you thought he was," Po suggested. Tigress glared at Po.

"Come on, let's break up the party." Dead Shot said as they dropped in from the top. Dead Shot shot down four of the soldiers before touching the ground. Po and Tigress tag-teamed, taking down the additional guards.

"Stop them! Seize them! Capt-" Temutai went down with one blow to the head from the wolf. The wolf helped the others take the Qidan down, much quicker than Tigress had ever seen. The wolf slithered like a snake up their head and used his tail as a distraction, making them punch each other. He came down, charged another, striking them straight into their stomach with a familiar double handed punch. The wolf back-flipped onto the another Qidan soldier hit a bunch of points, bringing him down.

"Whoa," Tigress simply said as she punched a guard behind her without looking. The wolf dashed over to a corner of the mansion filled with papers and documents. "What is he looking for?"

"I don't-" the wolf interrupted Po by shoving a paper into his chest. Po scanned the paper. "This is a poster of where to find these E-bots."

"Who is selling these?" Tigress asked. Dead Shot and the wolf looked at Po, who was nervously twiddling his thumbs. "Po, do you know?" The panda sighed.

"His street name is the Faker. We're not sure of his real name yet. A sniveling crook that has a knack for making big destructive things. I never thought he would advertise these things so openly," Po replied.

"How long did you know about this?" Tigress asked, crossing her arms.

"After we destroyed that first one, Dead Shot and I did some sneaking around to find more info. That's where we found out the person behind all of this," Po said. No one noticed the wolf walking off to one of the corners. "The reason I didn't tell you is that I didn't want you to get into this mess."

"More than I already am?"

"She has a point."

"Be quiet, Dead Shot," Po groaned, placing his head in his hand.

"I'm more hurt that you didn't take me on the mission, though. I wanted to test out my strength against those machines," Tigress said balling her fist up. Po smiled.

"I promise to take you on the next one," He promised. Then they heard grunting. They saw the wolf struggling to get some black pants on. He finally managed to get them on and presented himself to the others. Dead Shot and Po looked at Tigress for approval. Tigress groaned.

"Fine, but make sure you wash them. I can't have you going back to the Jade Palace with the smell of Qidan on you," Tigress instructed. The wolf bowed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. The Tale of Two Wolves

The Tale of Two Wolves

* * *

Po and Tigress never told Shifu about what happened. They just said it took a while to find the right clothes. "He is small," Po pointed out and Shifu thought nothing of it. Tigress began to watch the wolf more and more for two reasons. One; she was trying to figure out why the wolf wouldn't leave. He had several opportunities to escape yet he didn't. "He must not want to leave. That and Platon did say he would hunt him down if he left."

"That or he's trying to win our trust and then betray it," Tigress replied, a bit paranoid. The second reason was Tigress didn't trust the others to watch the wolf. She noticed several times the wolf seemed exhausted to the point of breaking when she wasn't watching but was completely fine when he was with her. She found out that the others were putting undue labor on the wolf, making him do more work. Again, Po knew nothing about this.

So now, only Po and Tigress watched him. "Why are you and I the only ones watching him?" Po asked curiously.

"I guess we're the most capable," Tigress simply answered, not wanting Po to know. Presently, Tigress was watching the wolf clean the Training Hall. He was washing the bowl when Monkey came in.

"Hey, Tigress. Why don't you go an take a break? You're obviously tired," Monkey replied with a great big smile. Tigress knew better.

"I'll. Watch him," She sternly said. The monkey could only nervously laugh in fear and scurried away. Tigress looked over to see the wolf looking at her with a questioning look. "I'm not letting them make you do unnecessary labor." The wolf jumped out of the bowl and shrugged. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he doesn't mind," Zeng said from behind her. Tigress was greatly impressed.

"You can understand him? But he barely ever says anything," Tigress pointed out.

"I've been trained well," Zeng smirked. "But I think he knows that they're being cruel to him." The wolf nodded and shrugged. "And he doesn't mind."

"Still, I'm not letting them do that. He may be dangerous, but we're not tormentors," Tigress replied. The wolf straightened his back and crossed his arms with a disbelieving smirk on his face. "What is that suppose to mean?" Tigress growled out as if offended by his very stance.

"I agree with him. Weren't you the one to bully him around when you lost to him?" Zeng asked, innocently. Tigress growled as she stormed up to the wolf, grabbed the wolf by the collar, and snarled in his face. The wolf was more than terrified.

"I remember, but I won't lose again," Tigress grumbled, "And let me reiterate when I say, 'I don't trust you.'" Tigress dropped him on the ground, and the wolf shuffled away. "Zeng, keep watch over him."

"But I'm not fit to watch such a dangerous fearsome creature as this monster right here," Zeng sarcastically said. Tigress turned back to see the wolf 'air-choking' Zeng's sarcastic neck. Tigress smirked as she left the room.

Later at night, Master Shifu asked Po, Crane, and Tigress to go down to the village to get some emergency food. "Did you have to eat all of the pudding, Po?" Tigress groaned.

"It was going to go bad!" Po exclaimed defensively. Crane just smiled from the back as the two bickered. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I just like to see an old couple fighting. It's actually pretty funny," Crane chuckled. The two glared at the bird with death written all over their face. "Nevermind what I said," He recovered. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream from the shopkeepers.

"EEEE HELP!" The three rushed to the scene to see a bareback small wolf, cornering a goat woman. Po instantly tackled him down.

"Not today, crook!" He grunted, struggling with the wolf's strength. The wolf finally got Po off of him as Tigress and Crane tried to pin him down. Although the wolf had a harder time shaking Tigress loose, the wolf's strength was too much for Crane and Tigress as he shook them loose and scurried away, laughing evilly into the night. The main problem of all of this was... the wolf looked a lot like the wolf at the Jade Palace. Black pants, black wolf. The only difference was the look in his eyes. They looked purely evil.

"Crane, go tell Shifu," Tigress commanded. As the bird flew away, Po looked around the crime scene. "What was he after?" Tigress asked the goat lady.

"Hhhh he was after my linen. I don't know why. He just... barged in without a word and started knocking everything over. Then he took my linen and was about to-" The lady didn't finish as she shook terribly. Tigress hugged her tightly.

"I promise you that he won't hurt you again," Tigress promised.

"Isn't that the wolf that works at the Jade Palace, though?" the goat lady asked.

"I... I don't know," Tigress replied. "We'll look into it." With that, the two left the house. Tigress noticed that Po was suspiciously quiet, but she knew she couldn't ask him anything. Or that's what she thought.

"Go ahead, say it."

"I wasn't going to mock you," Tigress assured Po. "What _are_ your thoughts on what happened?" Po sighed and simply threw his hands up.

"I don't know," Po said. Just as they reached the top of the mountain, there stood the rest of the Furious Five and the wolf next to them in chains. Po sighed. "Go ahead, take him back to Platon."

"WE didn't put him in those chains," Crane sighed. "Once I told Master Shifu about the incident, he walked out, grabbed the chains, and chained himself."

"Whoever did this is trying to frame the wolf," Shifu explained, "I watched him the entire time that you three were down the mountain."

"Maybe he poisoned you to make you think he was there," Po said pessimistically. Tigress looked at Po then looked back at the others.

"The point is that we must find out who did this before the village is in an uproar. We have to work quickly. Find the goat woman and make sure she knows what happened." Shifu instructed. Crane flew back down the mountain. "Mantis, Viper, and Monkey, take the slave back to his dungeon... and release the chains on him." The wolf looked reluctant to let them take them off.

"They're not holding you anyways," Tigress said to the wolf, knowing better. As the three escorted the wolf, Shifu said to Po and Tigress.

"Find out what's going on. Something is wrong here. Why would someone blackmail a slave?" Shifu asked himself.

"We'll do our best," Tigress bowed and then they left to sleep. Tigress drew Po into the kitchen alone. "Po, what's wrong?"

"What? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. Hehe, everything is peachy," Po smiled nervously.

"Then why did you turn so quickly on the wolf?" Tigress asked. Po sighed, knowing he was caught.

"I knew you guys would immediately jump to that conclusion. I knew that the moment that I saw that black wolf, you guys would think he was the one that did it," Po explained. Tigress sighed.

"You were right. I immediately thought that. But something just doesn't seem right. Why steal linen?"

"He wasn't after linen," Said a voice behind them. Po jumped.

"Dead Shot!"

"Yeah I know, you're skid-ish," Dead Shot replied. Po pouted.

"I'm not skid-ish," He griped.

"What was the person after?" Tigress asked.

"He was trying to raise a ruckus. He knows that people in the village will talk about him and that rumors spread faster than truth.*Sigh* And those idiots will eat it up like Po eating a Dragon Warrior-size dumpling."

"First, ouch," Po said offended, "And second, the villagers aren't that gullible, are they?" Tigress and Dead Shot looked at Po with a look that said, _Did you really just ask that?_ "Yeah, the poor guy is dead."

 **To Be Continued...**


	22. The Faker

The Faker

* * *

True to stereotype, the rumor about the wolf had spread. Within five days, people were shouting at the Jade Palace gates, wanting the wolf to be brought to justice. "People, please. We're doing the best we can to find out what is happening." Shifu soothed.

"What's there to find out? He's the only black wolf in the valley," Shouted a pig villager.

"Take him back to prison!" They all shouted. Po and the others could see the ruckus from outside.

"This is terrible. And it doesn't help that there have been three more incidents," Po sighed.

"And we've each been here to see the wolf in the same spot as he was last time," Crane said.

"Someone is trying to force our hand to make the wolf go back to Supervisor Platon," Tigress explained. The team saw the wolf, miserably staring down at the floor like a mistreated scared puppy.

"But we're not going to let that happen," Viper comforted him, slipping her tail around his shoulder. The wolf smiled, but he knew it was over. Then Tigress got an idea.

"I know exactly what to do with him," Tigress said. "Set him free."

"You're crazy," They all said.

"Tigress, if the people don't kill him, whoever is framing him certainly will try. We've fought him three times and we still can't get a grip on him," Po explained.

"Just listen," Tigress began.

* * *

It was announced later that the wolf would be staying in the village for protection and surveillance in a secret location. The Furious Five, Shifu, and Po would go to the Supervisor for help. Tigress was left to stay here. Though the crowd was in an uproar about it, they felt safe that Tigress promised to end the wolf if she had to do it. As the others left and night fell, Tigress patrolled the shops and towns in the moonlit night. It was quiet. Terribly quiet. The faintest shadow seemed to get Tigress on end.

Her plan was extremely risky, but she had a backup if things went sour. She was passing an alley when she heard a noise. She peered into the dark gloomy alley. She walked into its shadows looking from left to right. As she hit the wall at the other end, she felt a pair of eyes looking behind her. There she saw the wolf, gazing at her. "I'm going to bring you down," She promised. The wolf leaped forward and tried to bite Tigress's neck. Though knocked on her back, her powerful legs kicked the wolf back. The wolf tried again, this time dashing behind her, but Tigress was too quick. The wolf and Tigress fought each other hand-to-hand. The wolf bent down, swept Tigress's legs and pinned her arms down as he growled.

"What was that about taking me down," The wolf spoke. Tigress's eyes widened but then narrowed back down.

"You're not the wolf that we know," Tigress answered back. The wolf laughed.

"And if I'm not," the wolf cockily sneered as Tigress struggled against his grip, "What makes you think you can convince the people any better?" Tigress smirked, made a swift kick to the wolf's... tenders, and rolled from underneath the wolf. "Very resourceful," The wolf whined and grunted, but then stood back up. "But that's not going to help you."

"I'll tell them everything."

"Then I'll just make it so you don't have a tongue to tell them," The wolf laughed. Tigress made her stance. "Please, child. You're not even half as strong as I am. The only reason you're still in shape is that I've underestimated you. A mistake I won't make again." The talking wolf grabbed Tigress by the throat and pinned her against the wall quicker than Tigress could register. "Any last words before I rip your tongue out?"

"Yeah, I don't think Wolf liked you hurting people," Tigress wheezed out. The wolf laughed.

"What's the runt doing to-ACH!" He stopped short because a hand gripped his throat, making him drop Tigress, and the impostor wolf found himself flung through the air and into the ground. "Ow." There stood Wolf with his arms crossed and his jaw set. Tigress got up and readied herself, but Wolf halted her.

"You don't need me for this?" Tigress asked. Wolf shook his head. Then he started barking loudly. It woke up the villagers. The other wolf tried to run, but Wolf grabbed him by the throat again and pounded him straight into the concrete.

"There's the wolf!"

"Wait, is that another wolf? There are two of them," The villagers murmured. The impostor wolf looked around.

"So you managed to foil my plans in framing you, slave. Well, it won't matter. I'll find some other way," the wolf shouted. He was interrupted by an exploding arrow.

"That won't happen, Faker," Dead Shot said from a rooftop with all of the Furious Five and Shifu on it.

"I thought you left!"

"We never left. We knew that you would try an attack one of us to seal the deal that it was Wolf," Po exclaimed.

"Ahem," Wolf coughed.

"Right, Tigress knew that," Po replied embarrassed for forgetting. The faker laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll find another way. I always do," the faker smirked. Wolf lunged at him, but the impostor threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. The wolf growled at missing the chance to defeat the Faker but remembered Tigress as he went up to her and quizzically stared at her.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you," Tigress replied with a small smile. The wolf smiled as well as the awakened villagers started to clap and cheer for him. "Looks like you're popular now." The wolf seemed worrisome as children started coming skeptically closer to him. Suddenly, a small bunny girl ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Thank you, sir," She smiled. The wolf couldn't help but pick the giggling bunny up and hug her back. As the crowd cheered for Wolf, Tigress drew closer to Po.

"What did the Faker mean by finding another way," Tigress asked. Po sighed.

"He is able to change appearances or something," Po explained, "I figured it was him from the start, but I knew you guys wouldn't believe me if I didn't have any proof. Luckily, I can sense his strength signature from a good distance. His strength is... pretty low."

"Doesn't seem low to me," Tigress replied, rubbing her arm as Wolf came back to them.

"What matters is that everything is sorted out. And we'll be ready for him next time," Dead Shot assured. Tigress nodded.

"You didn't seem to have any problem with him," Tigress spoke to the wolf, "He seemed really easy for you." The wolf smiled in a cheeky way. "Dead Shot?"

"Right, I think Wolf tends to refer to that 'Faker' as... the cockroach," Dead Shot chuckled. Tigress narrowed her eyes in confusion. "He's small and annoying and no matter how many times you stomp on him he still returns."

"Well, nice to know. But how do you know about the Faker?" Tigress asked Wolf. Wolf shrugged.

"I think Wolf is trying to say that he has given him a run for the Faker's money before. That's why he knows him so well," Dead Shot replied. Tigress looked straight at Po.

"Yeah, like explaining all of this to you was going to make it a, 'Oh hey, Po is telling the truth!' kind of deal," Po answered rhetorically. Tigress couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Wolf went back down to his dungeon where he found his cell was cleaned up. It had a nice bed in it, comfortable pillows and warm sheets and a dresser for his one pair of clothing. Then he heard someone behind him. It was Tigress. "I...had the others bring in a bed for you and a proper bathroom. I knew that it would be best for you not to... catch a cold on the hard ground. Plus, after today, I believe you've deserved it," Tigress said, trying her best not to seem soft. The wolf smiled and bowed to her. The social construct of society forbid bowing to a servant, but Tigress felt that he deserved it. "I still don't trust you," She finally said. The wolf looked at her with a face that said, _Oh come on! Really?!_ "But," She continued, "I'm starting to see... a benefit towards doing so." Wolf sighed. It was a start.

 **To Be Continued...**


	23. The Lightning Wolf

The Lightning Wolf

* * *

"He's getting too comfortable," Tigress mentioned in an 'I told you so' manner, "He's late."

"Give him a break," Po answered back. "It's hard carrying supplies up the mountain. Without him, the run would have taken much longer."

"He shouldn't have any trouble considering how strong he is," Tigress commented, "Plus, he's been here for two months already, he should be used to it."

"I think he deserves a break, Tigress," Agreed Viper. Tigress huffed.

"Still, Master Shifu will be upset if he's not up by now," Tigress replied, going towards the dungeon.

"Just don't be hard on him, Tigress," Po called out. The wolf was noisily snoring in the most sprawled out sleeping position Tigress ever saw. Tigress thought of ways to teach the wolf not to oversleep. Then a mischievous grin came upon her face as she got a large bucket of water and drenched the wolf. The wolf sputtered awake with his mouth was full of water.

"Good, you're up," Tigress smirked. The wolf angrily looked at Tigress and got a little revenge by spitting out the water in his mouth at her face. Tigress cleared her eyes and started growling at the wolf.

"Hehe," The wolf nervously laughed.

* * *

Po and Viper were eating in the kitchen when they suddenly heard, "Come back here!" shouted from the hall.

"Oh no. Viper stand to the side," Po instructed as they quickly cleared out of the way. Wolf dashed into the kitchen and lunged over the table with Tigress in tow. The wolf tried to go around the other way of the table, but Tigress prevented him.

"What's going on?" Viper asked amidst the craziness.

"Nothing, we're just playing a game of Run from the Tiger, right Wolf?" Tigress grinned, knowing he couldn't talk. Wolf glared at her with a face that said, _You evil little cat!_ as he whimpered to try and say words. Suddenly, Tigress broke the table in half, clearing the way to the wolf.

"YIPE!" The wolf exclaimed as he ducked underneath Tigress's open stance and bolted out the door. Tigress was fast on his tail. Viper and Po looked at each other.

"Let's agree we both saw nothing," Viper proposed. Po quickly nodded.

"I'll be at my dad's shop," Po said, as he raced down the mountain. Meanwhile, Wolf and Tigress were 'playing' their little game when Tigress started to gain speed.

"I have you now," She growled as she pounced on the wolf, making him land hard on his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Wolf emitted such a hideous scream that Tigress immediately jumped off of him. Shifu and the others came out to see what happened. The wolf was still on his back.

"What happened?" Shifu asked.

"We... we were playing Run from the Tiger again," Tigress tried to explain. The red panda looked at the wolf who seemed to struggle a smile at Shifu.

"Well, Master Tigress. Looks like you have finally completed your challenge. Nice work," Shifu replied, looking at the wolf who struggled to get up. Shifu shook off his concern and left the group there.

"Great job, Tigress. You finally caught that slave." Monkey said, giving Tigress a thumbs up. But Tigress kept her eyes on the wolf as he stumbled away. Then she looked at the ground and what she saw horrified her. She immediately chased after the wolf. The others were confused until they saw what was on the ground.

"Hey, what's that red stuff?" Mantis asked.

* * *

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted to catch him," Tigress muttered to herself as she searched through the forest to find the wolf. She found him in a nearby river. He had taken off his vest and started to submerge himself under the water. The water went red for a while, then cleared out as he came back out. Tigress could see the now open scar on his back. The letters O, I, N, L, all branded in a circle. Tigress gasped, causing the wolf to turn his head and find Tigress hidden in the leaves. Just as it seemed as if he would flee, Tigress stopped him. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." The wolf still seemed hesitant. "I mean, anymore." She looked down at a sponge the wolf grabbed. "Can I... help you with your bandages?" She asked. It was the least she could do for hurting him like that. She expected him to shake his head, but the wolf slowly nodded as he sat down and turned his back.

Tigress carefully washed away any debris in embedded into the skin. She saw the wolf trace a Chinese character on the ground. "I'm sorry?" She read. "For what?" She asked. The wolf motioned a spitting action. Tigress gave a small smile. "All is forgiven. I shouldn't have woken you up like that. I know I wouldn't want that done to me."

"Hehe," The wolf laughed. Then he felt her gently touch his scar.

"They really did hurt you, didn't they?" She asked, sympathetically. The wolf looked at the clear blue sky. Just from the side of his eyes, Tigress could see there was a lot of pain, but it seemed as if the scar really didn't bother him. It was the story behind it. "I'm sorry." She apologized. She felt his hand on hers as he turned to smile. His smile seemed to remind her a lot about Po. Po.

As she continued to wash his back, the wolf got the idea that she was preoccupied with something else. He turned around to see Tigress absentmindedly washing his back. Wolf looked at her quizzically. "Nothing, it's just... you remind me of Po sometimes." The wolf's eyes widened as he looked at his belly. Tigress's smile got bigger. "I'm not saying you're fat," Tigress replied, making the wolf relieved, "I'm saying you seem to have a lot of secrets, but you can't tell me." The wolf looked at her with an understanding nod. "You see, Po and I are close friends, and-" She looked up to see the wolf with a knowing smirk. Tigress growled. "Not like that!" The wolf held his smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want my claws to dig into your flesh?!" Tigress growled out. The wolf gave a defeated motion of the hands and turned around to let her wipe his back clean. "Anyways, it's hard to think that... Po and I aren't as close as we thought. I know he wants to tell me, but... he can't. I just feel... left out." The wolf looked back to give a _Why are you telling ME this?_ kind of look. "I'm telling you because you can't talk." Wolf nodded in agreement as she wrapped his back with the bandages. "While I still don't trust you, it's not like what I tell you can be explained to anyone else. Or understood for that matter," Tigress sighed.

"Hmmm," The wolf replied thoughtfully.

"Wait, you can write in Chinese. Why can't you just tell us what you want?" The wolf wrote again on the ground. "'Complicated'?" Tigress read. She growled as she tightened the bandages. "Of course it is. It always is," She said, tightening the bandages.

"ARGH!" The wolf yelped.

"Sorry. It's just... I've heard that recently. From Po, from Dead Shot, and now I'm hearing it from you," Tigress sighed, "Is it some inner circle that I can't be apart of?" The wolf turned around and formed a small box with his arms. "Protect?" the wolf nodded. And then he pointed at Tigress. "Me." he raised his hand up a little to Shifu's height. "Shifu?" He scratched his armpits and made monkey noises, "Monkey," Tigress smiled a bit. Wolf stood on one leg. "Crane." He made a snake with his arm. "Viper." He made a hook claw like a mantis. "Mantis. To protect all of us. From what?" He made an F on the ground. "The Faker. I understand now." Wolf rested his hand on Tigress's shoulder and gave a promising smile. "Okay, I'll trust you... for Po's sake."

"Hehehehe," The wolf laughed. Suddenly, they heard a loud crack of thunder. They immediately looked at the sky and saw a dark cloud over the Jade Palace, but it was still sunny everywhere else.

"Come on," Tigress instructed. The two raced to the Jade Palace. They burst through the front doors to see Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five all dancing about to dodge lightning strikes. There on the rooftop of the Jade Palace was Fenghuang. The skilled owl held a red ruby that shot the lightning at them. "That's the eye of Tiankong. It commands lightning. They can't get close enough to get to her," Tigress growled out of frustration. Suddenly, the wolf bolted towards the owl. "Hey!" Tigress started but was stopped by a bolt of lightning. Wolf weaved through the literal forest of lightning and climbed up to the roof. Fenghuang laughed.

"So the mighty Jade Palace Warriors are now sending slaves to fight me? Oh how the mighty have fallen," Fenghuang mockingly laughed as she charged the wolf with her clawed foot. Wolf grabbed her foot and smashed into the roof, grounding her. He immediately forced her back all the way to the other side of the roof. The two fought for a good three minutes. Wolf was giving Fenghuang a great challenge, something she didn't appreciate. "GRRR! Enough of this!" She shouted as she shot a bolt of lightning at him. The bolt hit Wolf straight on but he simply moved his arms around as if he was bending the lightning through his body and shot the lightning back out. The bolt of lightning crashed into the ruby, shattering it into pieces. "NOOOOOO!" Fenghuang cried out as Po and Monkey quickly subdued her. Wolf slid down the roof and sat down on the pavement, huffing a bit. Po simply smiled.

"The lightning wolf," Po said as he and Monkey took Fenghuang to jail. Tigress went up to Wolf.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked. The wolf nodded. "Good, because you have to teach me that." The wolf laughed as Viper slithered up to him.

"You know, I'm surprised that his fur hasn't-" Before she could say anything else, Wolf puffed out like a big ball of black fur. Crane, Mantis, Viper, and even Tigress all laughed. The wolf sighed.

"Okay, now you kind of look like Po. As... plushy as him anyways," Tigress joked with a smirk as she played with his bushy fur. The wolf looked at her with a face that said, _Next time, I'm not saving you._

 **To Be Continued...**


	24. My Brother

My Brother

* * *

Po was relaxing in the kitchen from some intense workout from Dead Shot when Tigress came into the room. "Oh, hey, Tigress. Just the person I wanted to talk to," Po said excitedly. Tigress looked at the panda strangely.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tigress asked. "About what?"

"Don't look so afraid. I wanted to know what you did with that little do-" Po's mouth was clamped shut by Tigress's paw.

"SHHH!" She hushed. Then Po made a muffled scream. "Why are you screaming?" Po mumbled something under her paw. "What?" She asked as she released him.

"I said, Tigress, you forget that you have claws on the end of your fingers," Po exclaimed, rubbing his sore muzzle. Tigress saw that her claws were extended and did puncture Po's skin a bit.

"Sorry about that," Tigress replied, "I don't want anyone to know about the doll. I keep it safe underneath my bed in a locked box."

"Why are you so protective of it?" Po asked. Tigress looked away.

"It's... complicated," Tigress replied. "So... when are you going to tell me everything about you?" Po sighed.

"Tigress."

"Not today, I guess," Tigress sighed, about to leave.

"Wait," Po blurted out, catching her hand and leading her back to her chair, "Look, I know you want to know. And I want to tell you so badly that it's like I want to pee." Po blushed when he realized what he said as Tigress laughed a bit.

"I understand, Po." Just then, Wolf came in with a set of clothing. "That should be fine for her. Just make sure that it will fit. The measurements are on your bed," Wolf nodded and went away, leaving Po confused.

"What was that about?"

"That's... a secret," Tigress smirked, making the panda pout. The next day, Zeng and Wolf were cleaning the dungeon while the others were in the kitchen again. Po entered the kitchen to see all their faces looking at him.

"Okay, what did I do?" Po asked.

"It's nothing you did. It's what you're going to do," Shifu replied as the panda sat down. "Po, this past life of yours is starting become more and more prevalent in our own lives. We need-"

"No," Po answered harshly. "I'm going to tell you just what I told Tigress. For your own protection, I can't tell you guys anything." The others felt a little hurt. Tigress was already used to this.

"Can you at least tell us something from your past you don't mind sharing?" She asked. Po thought about it and sighed sadly.

"I can... tell you about the last mission we had with **all** of my friends," Po began. "We located one of Faker's factories. It was hidden in a cave not far from the Mountains of Gong. Anyways, the plan was simple. Get in, place the bombs, get out. Destroying stuff seemed to be our thing. We made it into the factory. We had Dead Shot, my good friend and teacher named... Teach." The group looked at Po weirdly. "I was young...er when I came up with the code names for them, okay?"

"Anyways," Tigress urged on.

"So it was me, Dead, Teach, and my brother, Tai-gee."

"You have a brother?"

"Adopted," Po answered Monkey. "It's a... long...er story. Anyways, we stuck to the shadows, and we were able to place the bombs everywhere. We also took the plans that came with the machines. That's why Cockroach hasn't done anything for a while now. We keep taking his specs. Then something went wrong. We were doing a countdown, but one of the bombs exploded faster than we planned. We quickly tried to place the rest of the bombs. Then Faker's hired bandits spotted us. Now we had to fight them WHILE placing the bombs. Teach was fast enough to place them so Tai-gee and I focused on defeating the soldiers. Then he came."

"Who?"

"Faker's boss," Po muttered, "I can't tell you, but he was good and I mean good. He had me and Tai-gee on the ropes. Without Dead Shot being the eyes in the sky, we wouldn't have made it. Faker's boss used to be Teach's trainer as well. We could overpower him, but he was experienced. We managed to get him winded enough for Teach to finally place all the bombs. The problem was..." Po stopped to drink some water.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted, eager to hear the rest.

"Okay, okay. The problem was that we planned to put three bombs inside and two outside to erase any tracks. Teach decided to make a small shortcut and put all five bombs on the inside. Not only that, only one of them went off. So now we're all in this land mine and it's only a matter of time before the other bombs denote. Meanwhile, we have this large cave collapsing on us. Just as I thought that Faker's boss was going to finish us off, Teach and Dead Shot swooped in and whammed him to the ground. Then Teach popped up like a cork and shouted-

* * *

"MOVE IT!" The wolf bolted out as Po, Tai-gee, and Dead Shot followed after him.

"Why aren't the other bombs going off?" Po asked as they ran.

"Decided to make the place collapse on itself," Wolf replied.

"WITH US IN IT?!" Tai-gee shouted.

"You wanna talk and die, or you wanna run and live!?" Wolf shot back. The four raced out of the cave as the whole mountain seemed to shake. Suddenly, Tai-gee got separated from them by a big lion coming out of nowhere. It was Platon. "Dang it! He's hard to pin down!"

"Get going!" Tai-gee shouted as he blocked Platon's attack.

"We are not leaving you here!" Po shouted back, racing back to get him. Just then one of the other bombs blew up, blocking the way back.

"GO!" Tai-gee shouted as the way back crumbled away.

"NOOO!" Po screamed as Teach and Dead Shot pulled him back.

"There's nothing we can do! We have to move!" Dead Shot counseled him. Po was panting hard. He could hardly hear Dead Shot. He did feel Dead Shot slap him. "Snap out of it, panda!"

"Right, right. Let's get out of here!" Po said, focused again. The walls and roof crumbled and came smashing down as Teach, Dead Shot, and Po barely made it out.

"We made it," Wolf sighed.

"What about Tai-gee?" Po asked, looking back frantically. "We have to-"

"Po, listen to me!" Wolf shouted, grabbing the panda's shoulders. "I don't think he's coming back. Platon can definitely find a way out of that, but... I don't know about Tai-gee."

"No."

"I'm sorry." Teach sighed.

* * *

Po ended the story just like that. He didn't tell the others about Platon being Faker's boss, but they could still feel his pain. "I never saw Tai-gee again after that. His wife moved before we could tell her what happened. We lost contact with her strangely. Faker's boss survived, but we couldn't find Tai-gee's remains anywhere," Po sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Po," Viper said, sympathetically. Suddenly, Po felt a feathered hand on his shoulder. It was Dead Shot smiling comfortingly to help the panda bear through the pain.

"It's okay," Po sighed, "But that's why I don't talk much about my past. It's a lot of pain." Just then, Wolf came in with a bunch of clothes.

"Ah, on a happier note, I want to give you guys these," Tigress said, changing subjects, passing out the clothing. Monkey received an open-buttoned vest in a tan color like his fur. Mantis got a small golden chain around his small neck, and Viper got an arm-less green vest. Crane got the same kind of pants, but he also got a white button vest. "I had Wolf make these for you guys."

"So that's what you were talking to him about. But why have him do the sewing?" Po asked.

"He said he could make them stronger," Tigress replied. Po stared at her. "What?"

"He 'said' that? Since when has he ever 'said' anything?" Po asked.

"I've gotten used to his way of... communicating," Tigress explained. Then Wolf revealed a long red golden embroider dress that was Tigress's height. "Me?" Wolf nodded. "But when am I ever going to-" She stopped short when she saw Wolf's smirk. She snatched the dress out of his hands. "I'm not looking for that!" She shot back, storming out of the room. "Not... yet at least," She struggled to say, leaving the room. Po looked at Wolf who only smiled.

The next day, word got to the Jade Palace about an imprisonment camp holding a very special kind of people. The people of Tikal. A tribe of wolves not known to many of the Valley of Peace. "Why are we learning about this just now, Dead?" Po asked. The duck sighed.

"It's been hard to sift through the stuff that we gathered from Faker's thugs. He's very cryptic with information now," Dead Shot explained.

"So when do we take this camp down?" Tigress asked eagerly.

"We can't yet. We don't have the necessary personnel to do it. It's going to take some time to get the person we need," Dead Shot replied.

"Why?"

"Because the person who would have been perfect for this job would be... Po's brother," Dead Shot sighed. "He had a knack with the wolf people." They were all silent for a while.

"Who else can we get?" Tigress asked. Before Dead Shot could reply, Shifu came into the room.

"Po, I need your help with... an experiment I want to do," Shifu said. The others looked at each other suspiciously.

"What experiment did you have in mind?" Po asked.

* * *

Po, Dead Shot, and all of the Furious Five were gathered around in a circle with Wolf in the middle. Tigress looked at the wolf who was as confused as she was. "What's going on here?" Po asked Master Shifu.

"It has come to my attention that there is something very unusual about this wolf, and I want to test that theory," Shifu said sitting down. "I want you all to spar with the wolf at once." They all widened their eyes.

"Isn't that a little unfair, for... everyone?" Dead Shot asked. He knew what the wolf was capable of.

"Just start when I begin," Shifu instructed. "GO!" With that, the circle closed in on the wolf. Mantis shot at the wolf only to have his punches and kicks deflected and to be thrown away like a common bug. Monkey flipped forward, trying to kick the wolf with his feet, but the wolf jumped onto of his head, grabbed Crane from the air and batted the monkey underneath him away with the bird. Viper shot up, only to have the wolf hit her at certain points to prevent her from constricting her hold on him. She ultimately grew tired and Wolf grabbed her tail, flung her to Monkey, used her as a rope, and swung both of them out of the sand pit. Then Po and Dead Shot came. Dead Shot threw a smoke bomb to confuse the wolf and Po struck at him through the smoke. But the wolf could sense Po through the smoke better than Po could. Taking a few jabs from Po, The wolf finally slipped underneath Po, tripped the panda and flung the bear out of the smoke at Dead Shot. Dead Shot quickly jumped over Po and landed back on the ground. He quickly turned back to the smoke, but the wolf was already in front of him with his arm coming down to punch Dead Shot straight to the ground.

"Crud," Dead Shot moaned as Wolf delivered the blow. As the groaning mass sounded, the wolf noticed something. Tigress wasn't there. He looked up when Tigress came down with a powerful strike, but the wolf dodged it right in time. They paced around each other ready for the other to strike. Wolf charged and tried to catch Tigress in a fast fury of punches and kicks. Tigress, however, ended it by smoothly jumping over him and making him stumble... with her butt. The wolf was immensely confused as Tigress motioned for him to come at her again. The wolf charged again, sweeping her legs this time, but Tigress flipped back up. During their fury of punches, Wolf extended his leg to kick Tigress, but the tiger jumped and balanced on his leg, and kicked him in the face. The wolf back away, really confused. Tigress posed in her signature stance. Then she posed in Mantis's stance, then Monkey's, Viper's, Crane's, and Po's stances. The wolf immediately knew what she was doing.

"You're not the only one who can copy someone's fighting style," Tigress smirked. The wolf smiled as he readied himself again. This time he slithered around Tigress like a snake but evaded all of her attacks. As Tigress landed one punch on him, he used that energy to attack her in the stomach, making her stumble back. Wolf dashed forward and forced Tigress out of the sandpit with her own Tiger Punch. It was only by her claws that she managed to stay on the edge of the pit. Finally, Master Shifu called time.

"That will be enough," Shifu ordered, "I have found out what I'm looking for. Everyone except Wolf and Tigress may leave," Shifu replied. With that, everyone did leave.

"What exactly were you experimenting with, Master Shifu?" Tigress asked as she stood next to Wolf.

"It was as I thought. The wolf is much stronger than anyone that I've ever seen. If he's able to defeat all of you at the same time, then he's more dangerous and skilled than I thought," Shifu ominously muttered. Both Tigress and the wolf looked at each other and feared what the red panda would say next.

"What does that mean?" Tigress asked as she slightly placed herself in front of the wolf. Shifu sighed.

"It means-"

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. Revenge

Revenge

* * *

"It means that the wolf has more than enough skill and knowledge to become a teacher. I was thinking about your issue with Dead Shot. Though you may not trust him and while he is still a criminal, you can learn from him," Shifu replied. Tigress and Wolf's eyes widened.

"You're letting the wolf teach me? How? Why?" Tigress asked.

"He's more than capable, has the strength to keep all of you at bay, and it seems you're already learning from him anyways," Shifu pointed out.

"Hrm?" Wolf said with confusion.

"Yes, how are we suppose to communicate if he can't talk?" Tigress asked. Shifu's raised an eyebrow as he simply stared at the two. Tigress and Wolf looked at each other and considered it. They had figured out an interesting way of communication. "Okay, on one condition. We train with Po."

"Of course, I'll make sure that Po agrees," Shifu replied. He left after that, leaving the two alone.

"Well, you got Master Shifu to trust you enough to train me," Tigress crossed her arms. The wolf looked at her with a face that said, _Don't act so happy about it._ "Sorry, but I'm still having trouble trusting you. You are still branded as a criminal." Wolf sighed. She did have a point. "But this will help me fight off the harder villains. Especially the Faker. Or Cockroach as you called him." Wolf smiled evilly. "Is that his real name?" Wolf shook his head. "What is?" Wolf moved his lips as if to say something, but he ultimately just sighed. "Right," Tigress sighed. "I'm really tired of being in the dark with this." Wolf rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled assuredly. "So, when do we-" Just then.

"Hey! The others need you, kitten. There are a bunch of crooks down the mountain. Move it!" Zeng instructed.

"I'm starting to miss the nervous Zeng," Tigress muttered to herself, running out the door. The gang was fighting the wolf bandits of Heilang with some help.

"OW!" Po exclaimed to the hard metal punch from the E-bot. "Where did you get these things?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Laughed the lead wolf.

"Yes, that's why I asked!" Po pouted.

"Po, focus!" Monkey said. The E-bot opened up a flamethrower and aimed at Po.

"YAHH!" Po rolled out of the way and jumped over the bot's swinging arm. Crane, Mantis, and Viper were busy with the rest of the wolves. "Alright, I'm tired of this." Po rolled through the fire torch and punched straight through the metal croc of the E-bot. The E-bot electrical circuits sputtered and died. "That's one," Po panted, turning to the others. "Five more to go." Po jumped up into the air and cleanly kicked off the head of the next E-bot. "Four more." The next E-bot held Monkey by the neck. "Monkey!"

"I'm on it," Tigress shouted, striking the E-bot on the left leg, toppling the E-bot onto its side. Tigress punched through the chest with all her strength. "We're getting better at destroying these things, Po."

"Yeah, but they're still tough. WHOA!" Po ducked from a thrown sawblade from the E-bot. "What else can these things do!" The E-bot changed its compartments and showed a massive water pump. "Sorry I asked." The E-bot shot out a massive amount of water, nearly washing away Po. "Puh! That's enough water to destroy anything."

"That's not water," Tigress shouted. Po was drenched in oil and the E-bot was about to light Po on fire. Po ran out of the way of the flames and jumped into a barrel of water. Tigress flipped and ducked underneath the E-bot, kicking off the flamethrower. Tigress ran over to Po and gave him a barrel of conveniently placed soap material. Po quickly scrubbed himself as Tigress struggled to fight the three E-bots. Now Crane, Viper, and Mantis were captured and Monkey and Tigress were still trying to fight the E-bots. "Po, we need your help here!"

"I'm cleaning the fastest I can!" Po shouted. The E-bots started to close in on them. "Oh no."

"Need some help?" Said a voice from the roof of the nearby house. The three looked up to see Dead Shot, the wolf, and a demon-masked man in a white cape, purple pants, and a black vest. He carried a big drawn sword in his hand. Po's eyes widened.

"Tai-gee," He whispered. Dead Shot, Wolf, and the masked man jumped from the roofs and in one swipe, destroyed the E-bots. Wolf and Dead Shot took care of the wolves holding Mantis, Viper, and Crane. Heilang seemed to disappear. Tai-gee lifted his brother out of the barrel. The masked man was nearly knocked over by the big panda's back-crushing hug.

"You're back! You're actually alive!" Po cried out as small tears started to fall. Tai-gee only smiled under his mask, wiping the tears away.

"Come on, did you really think I was going to let a little rock cave destroy me?" Tai-gee smirked.

"Yeah, I guess not," Po sniffed, wiping his own tears away. "But if you ever die like that again, I'm going to kill you!" Tai-gee laughed heartily as the others finished tying up the wolf bandits.

"So this is your adopted brother?" Viper asked.

"Yep," Po smiled, wrapping his arm around him, "He's my eight lives, brother."

"Eight lives?"

"You spent your first one in that cave."

"Well, thank you for coming to our rescue while someone was taking a bath," Mantis mentioned.

"I could have gotten burned alive!" Po shouted.

"Again?" Tai-gee asked. Po was about to speak but silenced himself after thinking it over.

"Okay, you've got a point," Po sighed. Tigress noticed something about the wolves.

"Heilang's missing," Tigress announced, "Po, use your... whatever vision to find him."

"It's called Sky vision," Po corrected as he closed his eyes. "He's in the back of the shop in the barrel." The team went to the shop and there was the lead one-eyed wolf. Tai-gee picked him up off the ground.

"Why you-" He stopped short when he saw the wolf. "You! It's really you!"

"Him?" The others said. Tai-gee dropped Heilang and Heiliang bowed before the wolf.

"You helped my leader once before in the past. Please, you must free my tribe," Heilang pleaded. Tigress looked at the wolf. Wolf only shrugged.

"Heilang, what are you talking about?" Dead Shot asked.

"You, the wolf, and some tiger helped me and my king, Tikal."

"You're a wolf of Tikal's kingdom?" Dead Shot asked. Heilang nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, because a wolf bandit in need of help is very believable," Heilang muttered.

"That's actually why I came out of hiding," Tai-gee mentioned, "I can help with that, but you're still going to prison for your crime," Heilang grumbled as he was sent to prison with Crane and Monkey. Meanwhile, the others went to the Jade Palace where Tai-gee nervously met Master Shifu.

"Ah, Master Tai-gee, Po has mentioned a lot about you." Tai-gee bowed curtly.

"Iiiii... It's good to... I mean, it's an honor to meet you," Tai-gee replied. Tigress smiled a bit. Seems Po's nervousness is shared between even adopted brothers.

"We have no place for you to stay so you'll have to stay with Po."

"I'm used to that," Tai-gee smiled. Wolf left them without anyone noticing. He went down to his dungeon to get more material for the cleaning. When he turned around, Tigress was there.

"DAHAH!"

"Calm down. I want to know what you did with Heilang's tribe," Tigress said. Wolf sighed. "Right, wrong person. Next question, have you ever done any of the horrible things that Platon mentioned." Wolf looked at her as if to say, _Why are you asking me?_ "Because there are too many things that do not add up. You've saved us twice now. You're obviously able to defeat E-bots with ease and you can take on all of us in a blink. Either you're after something so secret that you want Shifu to trust you or you didn't really do the things they said you did. What did you do? Where do you come from? Who are you?!" Tigress asked, not realizing her voice was rising.

She found herself panting as she tried to recompose herself. "What am I doing? Why can't I just trust Po will tell me?" Tigress sighed. Then she felt something against her back. She turned around to hear the whimper of the wolf while he rubbed his head against her back. "What are you-" Tigress realized that this must the wolf's way of comforting. Tigress sighed. "Okay, I'll try to trust you guys. Especially Po. To think that my best friend could-"

"*whimper*" the wolf cried out. Tigress smiled as she rubbed the wolf's head.

"I'll be fine," Tigress replied, "And we train day after tomorrow if this thing with the wolves goes alright."

* * *

Tigress came back up from the dungeon to see Tai-gee and Po and the rest, except Shifu and Wolf, in an eating competition. Tigress rubbed her temples. Po finished first triumphantly. "HA HA! Still reigning champ!"

"You cheated!" Tai-gee roared out.

"Prove it!" Po challenged. Tai-gee rammed a bowl of noodles in his face. "AHH!"

"HA!" The others laughed as Po slurped up all the noodles. Tigress smiled as Po came over to wipe his face.

"What's with the look? You look like you've found something you've been missing," Po asked.

"It's weird seeing you again in your normal self. Or is this you faking your normal 'Po' personality?" Tigress asked seriously as she withdrew from the kitchen to have some privacy.

"Tigress, I promise that I'm still the person you know. I'm still the clumsy gullible lovable panda that drives you crazy," Po joked, smiling his goofy smile. Tigress smiled, rubbing his head, ruffling his fur.

"More than you know," Tigress smiled. Then they went back into the kitchen where things started to get serious.

"Okay, now that that's over, we need to talk about the wolves," Dead Shot replied.

"I agree. I learned from a person that escaped the imprisonment. She's been on the run from the owner for a while. She's also the daughter of Tikal," Tai-gee explained. "And here's the specs."

"Great, double reinforcements with the walls and guards. I'm assuming all of these are E-bots?" Tai-gee nodded. "Great."

"I can take care of the E-bots. The problem is how to get in," Dead Shot replied.

"Straightforward attack?" Po suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you crazy?" They all shouted.

"Okay, so does anyone else have a better idea?" Po asked, knowing they didn't. It was silent. "Good."

"We'll have to be careful. This is also near where Supervisor Platon resides. If we cause too much of a ruckus, he'll look into it. This is not something that I want him to know about."

"Why?"

"You know exactly why" Tai-gee grunted at his brother.

"I mean, he not a part of this, right? This imprisonment belongs to the Faker," Po smirked. Tai-gee looked at Po.

"What are you getting at?" Viper asked.

"I'm just saying that Supervisor Platon should be pleased to know that we eliminated an illegal imprisonment. And any others, if there are others," Po smiled almost evilly. Tai-gee sighed.

"You know, I remember a time where you were fun and playful," Tai-gee sighed.

"You didn't know me at the time," Po smirked.

"Okay, so we shouldn't have any problem getting in and out of that place," Dead Shot replied, "Revenge aside," he said under his breath. Po glared at the duck.

"Okay... Po, one day, you're telling us everything about you. Cause this is weird," Crane said. Po nervously chuckled.

"What about the wolf?" Tigress asked. Po grinned at her almost evilly.

"You'll watch him, alone," Po suggested. Tai-gee and Dead Shot glared at the panda.

"Why me alone?"

"Because the wolf MUST be watched over, he CAN'T leave the Valley of Peace, and we MUST free these wolves," Po pointed out, almost in a mocking tone at Dead Shot And Tai-gee. Dead Shot sighed.

"He has a point. Okay, let's get going. We must get there before sunset," Dead Shot explained as the others prepared for the trip. Tigress went down to the dungeon to 'talk' with Wolf. Po, Tai-gee, and Dead Shot were left in the kitchen. Dead and Po's brother glared at Po.

"What?"

"Your revenge against Platon has always amazed me. It's more than my former hatred of this place," Tai-gee replied.

"It will give Teach an advantage and like I said, we can't leave him here unattended and we need everyone we can get to take this place down," Po explained.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Tai-gee asked.

"Why don't you?!" Po yelled, "He's destroyed everything. He's just another criminal."

"Really?" Tai-gee spoke up. "And why am I, Junjie, Temutai, Shen, Kai, and all the other criminals that you've given chances to forgive, different?"

"Because they don't endanger the entire planet, including the universe," Po shot back. Dead Shot and Tai-gee looked at each other.

"Why do you hate him so much, though?" Dead Shot asked. Po looked away.

"We have a mission to do," Po ended the conversation, exiting the room.

"Teach was right, though," Tai-gee called back, "You always were scary when you wanted revenge." Po stopped in his tracks for a moment.

"So were you," Po replied, leaving them.

 **To Be Continued...**


	26. Lion

Lion

* * *

Tigress practiced punches alongside Wolf. She was practicing with the heaviest weights that he could find. It was surprising that she was using Monkey's style instead of her own. It was a struggle to move so fluidly with the weights. "GAH!" She grunted with the last punch. Wolf halted the exercise to make sure she was fine. "I'm okay. I just need to keep going," Tigress said, but Wolf stopped her and instructed her to do stretches. "But-"

"Hmm," Wolf grunted sternly. Tigress sighed.

"Fine," Tigress replied, starting to do her stretches. Wolf walked around, pacing back and forth. "They will be fine. I'm surprised that a 'crook' is concerned about his masters."

"Hmmm," Wolf grunted worriedly.

"What are you really worried about?" Tigress asked. Wolf puffed out his cheeks and started walking like a big fat man. "Po," Tigress smiled a bit at the wolf's description. "I understand you and him have some kind of tie, but why him? He's more capable of defeating these E-bots. I wish I was."

"Hmm," Wolf grunted again, tapping his head.

"You're worried about him doing something stupid?" The wolf nodded. "I agree. I've never seen Po like this."

"Hmm," Wolf sighed. Then he looked back to see Tigress in a... well... ever interesting and difficult stretch knot. "HRM!?"

"What? I'm flexible," Tigress replied as she came out of the stretch knot. Wolf rolled his eyes as he replaced the weights on her hands and feet. "How is adapting the fighting styles of my friends going to help?" Wolf crossed his eyes and made a silly face. "... unpredictability?" Wolf nodded. "And strength as well." Wolf nodded again. "Good, I want to be able to defeat those E-bots," Tigress said balling her hand into a fist. Wolf rest his hand on her fist with a smile. "Right, back to training. Whose style is it now?" Wolf flapped his arms like a bird. "Crane again? Right, because of the need for balance," Tigress guessed to which Wolf nodded. They trained like this for a while until the sun was at high noon. The others wouldn't be back until next day. Wolf was about to leave to go to his work, but Tigress stopped him. "Zeng will have to do some of the work. You can rest," Tigress said.

"Uh," Wolf 'said' unsure, motioning his hand to the height of Shifu.

"He'll be fine with it. I know that he doesn't care that much," Tigress sighed. Wolf tilted his head in confusion. "I'll just tell him that you were helping me." Wolf smiled. "Does everyone know how to do Po's smile?" Tigress asked with her arms crossed. Wolf chuckled. "Anyways, I want to ask you something. Tai-gee's brother. You obviously know him, otherwise, he wouldn't have bowed to you when we came back to the Jade Palace. Who is he?" Wolf thought for a while then came up with an idea. He motioned for Tigress to come with him. They walked into the hall of records, and Wolf looked for a particular scroll. Finding it, he gave the scroll to Tigress. Tigress made a little note in her mind that the Wolf knew where to find the records. Anyways, she looked at the scroll and read it. "This is a record of the Master Swordsmen. The team of the best swordsmen ever heard of." Then it dawned on her. "Po's brother is one of the Master Swordsmen."

"Mmmhmm," Wolf agreed. Tigress stood still for a while in shock. Wolf poked her shoulder to wake her up.

"I just... need a moment to process this," Tigress replied, "That would mean that Po knows all of the four Master Swordsmen." Wolf nodded. "But... the Master Swordsmen went missing about three years ago. How could... Po... keep this from me?" Wolf looked at her with concern. "I mean... us," She corrected herself. Wolf stood straight in front of her and sighed, knowing something was wrong. "I never realized how much I... cared about Po until... I knew almost nothing about him. And he keeps telling me it's for my own good. I just want... to help my friend." Then something came over her. "Maybe... if I trust you, then I'll be able to do just that." Wolf gave her a _How do you figure that?_ kind of look. "Po seems to be very protective of you. Maybe if I do the same, I'll learn more about Po." Wolf smiled at the thought, but it didn't seem like he thought it was a good idea. "Yeah, I guess I'll find a different way to find out," Tigress sighed. "Come on, let's go to the village, I need to check on Mr. Ping for Po." Wolf nodded.

The two went into the village and quickly walked into the shop. Mr. Ping was going about his business while the wolf was happily eating his food.

"Mmmmm," He hummed happily as Tigress rolled her eyes with an amused smirk. She lingered outside to check the streets when she saw a small little boy bear operating a shop. She went over to him.

"I've never seen a child your age manage a shop," Tigress commented.

"Ah yes, I operate this shop just as my father and his father and his father and-"

"I get it," Tigress said stopping him.

"And I can tell that you're a special customer Tigress," The boy said in a vendor tone, but in a personal way. "Here, here, I have a special thing for you."

"Actually, I-"

"No, no, you must see! It is something that you will love!" the bear boy said, diving underneath the vendor and pulling out a cup of a dark liquid. Tigress sniffed it. It had no smell.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"This is said to be an ancient drink from the mighty warriors of the very universe you look towards," the bear said. Just then, Wolf came. "Ahh, you must be her servant as well! Taste and see that I'm not a boy of my word!" Wolf looked weirded out for a moment. He sniffed then drank the liquid a bit. He didn't spit it out so it must have been good, but Wolf seemed as if it was just water. Wolf shrugged and gave it to Tigress. "See! Even he finds it good!"

"Hmm," Wolf grunted, not really agreeing with the bear.

"Drink," The bear offered, "Careful though, people that aren't used to this are sometimes dizzy after the first sip." Tigress sighed and gave a small sip of the cup. As she drank it, the world started spinning a bit. Wolf steadied her. "I warned you."

"That... was different," Tigress panted as she got back up. "I'm okay," She assured Wolf. "That is a very-"

"I'm glad you liked it," the bear said, ushering out the two. "Tell all of your friends that you got it from the man name Marcus!" Wolf and Tigress were very confused.

"But we-" as they turned around, the vendor and bear boy were all gone. Tigress and Wolf looked at each other confused. "What just happened?" Wolf only shrugged. Tigress looked at the sun's position. Nighttime was about to come. "Come on, let's go back to the Jade Palace." Wolf was still confused, visibly trying to figure out what happened. "Don't think about it too long. These things happen in China." Wolf nodded. That was very true.

* * *

It was pitch black all around Tigress. She looked to the only source of light from a spotlight shown. "YOU LEFT US!" Shouted a voice in the dark. A figure came out into the spotlight. The person was chained with links that seemed to laugh at her predicament. "YOU LEFT US!" Tigress stumbled at who it was. "YOU LEFT US IN THEIR HANDS!" The figure shouted. It was her. It was Tigress. Tigress looked at herself in the spotlight bound and chained. "YOU LEFT US IN THEIR HANDS!" The chained Tigress pointed to a wall of E-bots suddenly surrounding both Tigresses. They were illuminated by the spotlight bright light. "WHY?! Why did you leave us?!"

"Because I couldn't save you," Said a voice that Tigress never heard before in her life. Then a person stepped out. "But I'm back," the figure said, snapping the chains that held her. "I won't let them take you again. I'm sorry." Tigress, who was watching all of this was shocked. The person who freed the bound Tigress was... Wolf. The normally silent wolf had freed her. The bound Tigress was crying, but Wolf smiled lifting her chin. "Don't worry, my little Tyke. Your second Baba is here." The bound Tigress smiled. Then the two faded into the dark as the spotlight disappeared. Tigress groped for something in the darkness. Suddenly, a bright light blinded her. She looked and by a mystic hand, she was given the tiger doll that she received from the Run Rot Ruins. She looked up at the hand that gave it to her.

"What are you?" Tigress asked.

"I am the one that protects you and helps you in your time of need," said the bright figure. Tigress stared and adjusted her eyes to the being. Tigress was taken back from the person's appearance or rather what he was. He was dress in a white robe, and he had yellow hair on his head. But he had pale skin and very very little fur.

"But what are you?"

"I am called Cherub or angel. You can call me, Marcus," said the figure.

"What are you trying to help me with?" Tigress asked.

"I have been sent to reveal to you the secrets of your past, and how they are linked between you and those you care about," Marcus replied, pointing to an image of Po in the darkness.

"How?"

"I will be with you," Marcus smiled. Then Tigress started hearing a noise around her becoming louder and louder as Marcus disappeared.

"Wait!" Tigress covered her ears as the name got louder and louder.

* * *

"LION!" She shouted, bolting up straight while in her bed. Tigress panted heavily, clutching her chest. She was dreaming. Just a dream. She didn't notice the light in the barrack's kitchen move to her room. There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," She struggled to say calmly. Wolf opened it. His face was riddled with concern. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. It was just a dream," Tigress replied. Wolf placed his light on her desk and sat next to her bed. Tigress rubbed her eyes, trying to get the images out of her mind. Wolf simply stayed there in silence. "Your name's not Wolf is it?" Tigress asked, "It's Lion." Wolf's eyes widened. He was... well... speechless. "That's why they branded you with those letters. They branded you with your own name." Wolf stood completely still. He sighed then nodded. Tigress laughed a bit. "That's bit ironic, don't you think?" Lion laughed. Then it fell silent. The wolf looked at Tigress with a pensive face. She knew he wanted to help with the dream. "I can't tell you. Just yet. In time," Tigress sighed. The wolf nodded and was about to leave when Tigress stopped him.

"Hrm?" The wolf grunted in confusion.

"I... I would appreciate it if... you... slept with me." Tigress replied, smirking a little at the wolf's embarrassed face.

"Ah," Lion pointed to his ring finger.

"I'm not talking about... wait, you're married?" Tigress asked, completely surprised. Lion nodded. "Um... I mean just be in the room. The dream is... a bit overwhelming," Tigress struggled, trying not to seem weak. The wolf smiled and slept on the ground next to her. "And no one hears about-"

"Ah-"

"Right, I keep forgetting."

"Hehe." the wolf laughed.

* * *

"We're back!" Po exclaimed loudly. They returned at near noon. Tigress was the first to meet them. They seemed alright, but they also had someone else in tow. The person was a female wolf, but she seemed similar to Tigress in look and manner. Even her vest was similar except hers was blue instead of red. "Tigress, this is Krista of the Tikal tribe. King Tikal wanted her to train at the Jade Palace when we freed the camp. She helped us infiltrate the place."

"Well, it's good to see you guys are okay," Tigress replied, emotionlessly as usual. She noticed that Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper were unusual stoic and seemingly frightened. At what? "And it is great to have another female fighter here."

"Really? I would think that with the Dragon Warrior, this place would be crawling with women," Krista replied. Tigress noticed her voice was almost the same confident, deep tone as hers. "Considering the panda's...interesting personality," Krista smirked. Po laughed nervously.

"Well, I hope that you enjoy your stay here," Tigress said. Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey filed out of the room silently. Tigress noticed this.

"Master Tigress, has the... wolf been treated well?" Shifu asked, almost nervously.

"Yes," Tigress answered carefully. Why was her master nervous? "Yes, he has," Tigress grunted, rubbing her head. With that, Shifu left the room in a hurry.

"Something wrong, Tigress?" Po asked.

"Nothing, I've been having headaches for a while," Tigress assured. Just then, the wolf came in with a cup of juice for Tigress. "Thank you, Lion." The next thing Lion and Tigress heard was Po, Tai-gee, and Dead Shot spitting out water. The three looked shocked out of their brains. "What's the matter?"

"What did you just call him?" Po asked slowly.

"His real name is Lion. Still ironic," Tigress mentioned while Lion looked at her with an emotionless stare.

"Hhhh how did you ccc come to that conclusion?" Dead Shot asked, stuttering as if he were nervous Zeng again. Tigress looked at Lion.

"Was I not suppose to know?" Tigress asked. The wolf shook his head. "Well, I had a vision about him and it told me his name." The three sat there with big terrified faces.

"Ugh," Wolf grumbled. Dead Shot was the first to recover.

"Krista, why don't you take a tour with Master Tigress. Lion, why don't you make sure that Krista's room is prepared. You'll have to stay with Master Tigress for a while until we find a... better accommodation for you," Dead Shot answered calmly.

"Well, I'll give you guys time to... figure out whatever it is that's plaguing you," Tigress smirked as the two wolves and tiger exited.

"We are doomed!" Po practically screamed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	27. Tails of a Brother

Tails of a Brother

* * *

"This is your fault, Po!" Tai-gee roared.

"How was I suppose to know that she would figure out his name?!" Po came back. "And I didn't account for her 'dreaming' it!"

"HEY! Dumb and Dumber!" Shouted the masked duck. "Everything is alright."

"How?!" yelled the two brothers.

"We didn't tell her anything," Dead Shot smiled. Tai-gee and Po looked at each other. "The rules of the deal said that we couldn't tell anyone about Wolf/Lion. And we didn't. A dream did."

"That just means that the Master probably told her. We're still in a pickle mixed with rancid pudding!" Po exclaimed.

"Listen, the Council wanted to make sure that Lion and our gang didn't have any manipulation going on. Yet the High Council cleared it. Remember, the deal was to get Master Tigress to trust Lion even though he was presented as a dangerous criminal and slave. We win, Platon is declared a villain of the empire. We lose, Platon gets rights for this planet, but he has to deal with Po," Dead Shot paused to groan. "Of course, what Po did at the camp doesn't help."

"He... stepped... out of line," Po slowly replied in constrained rage.

"Anyways, this _does_ give us an advantage that Po was talking about," Dead Shot continued, "Tigress has already trusted Lion to the point that she is willing to take drinks from him without worrying about him poisoning her. Impressive for ten months. And if the Master is intervening, it means that-"

"We're on the Master's side," Tai-gee finished. Po thought about it. "We still have to lay low. What Po did at the camp isn't going to help the others trust Lion."

"He was asking for it," Po grunted.

"Could you stop being like me? It's scary," Tai-gee warned. Po rolled his eyes. "Platon obviously knows more about you than we do. Otherwise, he wouldn't have done what he did at the camp." Tai-gee smirked. "Although, what you did to General Valor was desperately needed."

"Amen to that," Dead Shot smirked.

* * *

"And this is where you will be staying," Tigress presented to the female wolf. Wolf had moved to his other jobs.

"Thank you, Master Tigress. I have a question that I would like to ask."

"Of course."

"This... Lion, what is the deal with him?" Krista asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when the masters freed our people, we used an underground escape route that led us to the Supervisor's house." That surprised Tigress.

"Why was it leading to there?"

"The supervisor said that the camp was built on the exit to the escape route. Anyways, after that, I regrouped with my father. After the Dragon Warrior and the others waited in the Supervisor's house, they came out almost frightened of the Dragon Warrior. They kept worrying about the wolf." Tigress was clueless.

"I do not have the slightest idea," Tigress said. "But I hope to get to the bottom of it, soon."

"Okay, also, what is the story with the masked one? The one that I can't tell what kind of animal he is," Krista asked. Tigress smirked.

"Actually, I was just going to ask him that," Tigress replied, "Want to come?"

"Of course," The wolf smiled. They journeyed to the courtyard where they expected a bunch of children to be running amuck. It was about children teaching time. They were surprised to find Viper there.

"Master Viper," Tigress called, "What's going on?"

"Aren't they adorable?" Viper said, pointing to the sight. Tai-gee and Lion had played with the pig, goat, and bunny children for a while and then when they were tired, they all rested on the ground with a bunch of children sleeping on top of them. The wolf had three kids on his back and his body was curled around a small bunny girl in a pink robe. Tai-gee was resting his head on Lion's back as well with six children on his body. Tigress noticed Dead Shot was busily painting something.

"Dead Shot, what are you doing?" Tigress asked.

"Blackmail," The masked duck replied, in a matter of fact tone. Tigress and Krista sighed as the duck finished painting. "Annnnnd finished. Now you can wake them up." Tigress clapped her hands together as Dead Shot left and the others slowly woke up.

"Mmmm that was a good nap," Tai-gee groaned.

"We could tell," Tigress smirked as Viper giggled.

"Awww," The children whined as they woke up and walked down the stairs. The wolf rubbed his head against the little girl bunny. She simply rolled over. Lion rolled his eyes. He couldn't find the strength to wake her up and carried her up in his arms down the stairs.

"Wow, that Ai can really sleep," Tai-gee muttered, still sleepy.

"Well, nice to know that you're okay with children," Tigress replied.

"Ah, Master Tigress, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Tai-gee, Po's brother as you know."

"I know, and you're also part of the Master Swordsmen," Tigress replied, causing Tai-gee's eyes to widened under his mask. "Lion showed me a scroll that pointed you guys out."

"A scroll?" Tai-gee said confused, "The Master Swordsmen have been fairly recent. How are they part of the archives already?"

"We have good scribes," Tigress guessed. "So what's your background? Or are you as nervous to talk about it as Po?"

"Oh no, not that nervous, but I would have thought that Krista could tell you."

"I could, but I've only known you for a week. I still don't know what kind of animal you are," Krista explained. Tai-gee rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well-"

"You can't be a panda. You couldn't fit in those clothes. Although from the kind of belly you do have, I would think you're married and have kids," Tigress guessed. Tai-gee and Krista looked at the tiger shocked.

"How do you figure that?" Krista asked.

"Men tend to gain a bit of weight when they get married and have kids. It's just something I noticed." Tigress said off-handedly. "So, how did you and Po first meet?" Tai-gee thought about it.

"Well, I used to be a very crazy rebellious kid before this. A bit ambitious most times," Tai-gee sighed as he sat down on the stairs. Krista and Tigress sat next to him. "Anyways, I was a criminal doing bad stuff and then Po came and sent me straight to a guy that later became my mentor in swordsmanship."

"There's a lot in-between that isn't being said," Tigress replied.

"What's with the mask, then?" Krista asked. Tai-gee smirked underneath it.

"The mask is to give my enemies a sense of mystery and enigma."

"You don't want people to know who you are since you used to be a criminal," Tigress guessed. Tai-gee glared at the smirking tiger as Krista simply smiled.

"You just want to ruin my fun, huh sis," Tai-gee said.

"Okay, so you're Tai-gee," Krista said, "I know there's an unknown person, a tiger, a lion, and a mountain cat among the Master Swordsmen."

"Yes, there's Saber the tiger, Nelon the lion, and Mei-Ling the mountain cat," Tai-gee replied.

"Mei-Ling? From the same academy as Master Crane?" Tigress asked.

"The same, why?"

"Hmm, Crane's going to want to hear this," Tigress thought to herself but said openly. "But Saber... used to a killer."

"He was framed. We later cleared things up with him," Tai-gee replied.

"Wow, then why did you disappear? In fact, why did all of you disappear? It's been two years since we've heard stories or rumors about you guys," Tigress asked.

"Well, the world didn't need us. We worked in the dark to do local jobs, but as a team, we didn't do much. Po and the others actually did most of the jobs. I'm the most recent member. I joined about six years ago."

"Oh, that's near the time that Po defeated Tai-lung," Tigress noticed.

"Um... yeah," Tai-gee muttered. "Well, if there are any more questions, I would like to discuss them over food. I'm starving!"

"You and Po definitely have identical appetites," Tigress smirked. Suddenly, Tai-gee was knocked over by a running panda.

"Sorry!"

"PO!" Monkey shouted. Krista and Tigress watched a white covered monkey running after the panda. Tai-gee got back up and growled.

"That little annoying- COME BACK HERE!" as the masked man ran with Monkey after Po. Krista looked at Tigress in confusion.

"A prank went wrong," Tigress guessed with a smile. "It's nice to see the panda back to his old self."

"You like him?"

"I CARE about his safety," Tigress corrected forcefully. Krista wasn't deterred by the tiger's death glare.

"Right," Krista smirked.

* * *

Po was up late, scanning through the papers on his desk. Tai-gee tapped the door. "It's late, you really should get some sleep."

"I'm fine. I'm looking through some of these papers from the Run Rot Ruins," Po replied.

"Why?"

"Lion mentioned something about saving a tiger village when he first came here. He said Platon's machines were after something in the village, but he didn't know what. I find it a little scary and too coincidental that Tigress was chosen for this deal. It may be that Platon is trying to find what he couldn't in the Run Rot Ruins."

"What though?" Tai-gee asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it's in these science journals," Po explained. Tai-gee picked up one of them and skimmed it.

"This is about some kind of weapon that could defeat Platon's machines with ease. It can flatten a mountain with one finger," Tai-gee quoted from the paper.

"They obviously worked with Lion's dad, King Zelon. Otherwise, they wouldn't have known anything about them," Po replied. Tai-gee sighed rubbing his head.

"You're not going to find what you're looking for regarding Tigress. That may not be her real name. Shifu gave her that name, remember?"

"Right," Po sighed in defeat. Tai-gee patted his brother's back.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Po sighed as he got up from the desk. Then he sniffed the air.

"Tai!"

"Yes! That's revenge for knocking me over today! Smell it! Take a deep breath in through the nose!" Tai-gee snarled in victory as Po playfully hit him with a pillow. Brothers indeed.

 **To be continued...**


	28. At the Bottom of the Well

At the Bottom of the Well

* * *

Tigress applied the motions that Lion showed her as she evaded each punch like air. Then she swirled around him and double-handedly punched his back, knocking him to the ground. "Like that?"

"UGH!" Lion growled. Tigress smirked a bit as she helped him up. The wolf dusted himself off as they walked over to Po, who was doing push-ups with heavy weights on him.

"70! 71, 72, 73."

"I'm surprised you can do this kind of exercise with all those weights, Po," Tigress admitted.

"You know me, always full of surprises," Po strained. As Po was about to hit 80, Tigress said to Wolf.

"Some time you have to tell me about this wife of yours."

"GAAH!" Po fell down to the floor. "AHH! Help!" Lion lifted the weights off of him. "Thanks. Now, how do you know about Mom?!"

"Mom?"

"That's what I call her. She acts like it anyways," Po explained, getting up. "Why did you tell her that?"

"It just came out. I pick up on a lot of things," Tigress explained.

"What else do you know about him?" Po asked.

"Well, he's a black wolf that knows Chinese very well, I assume. He knows a lot about the Jade Palace already, even the records. He knows how to make very good Jasmine tea." The wolf smiled with pride. "He knows all of our fighting styles plus yours, which means that he knows you before he was declared a criminal. Probably part of your 'past family' and he likes your dad's noodle soup with fried rice, NOT regular." Po just stared at her. "That's what I know." Po looked at the wolf who just shrugged.

"I don't know how you do this, Tigress," Po sighed in defeat.

"I learn very quickly," Tigress replied as the wolf yawned. "I'll let you rest, Lion. He was up last night helping me with a new move." The wolf nodded and went to take a nap. It was still morning, about 9:00. Tigress started stretching as Po sat down on the side with a sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Tigress... Lion was part of my past family. In fact, this 'past family' is about as old as I am. It's always been a part of my life. But... right now, there's something going on that I can't tell you everything. But, this is all the people in my 'past family' Lion, Zeng, White Blood, Tai-gee, Nelon, Mei-ling, Saber, Krystal-my mom, Sarah-Tai-gee's wife, and if everything goes well, we should have another to our family," Po explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... I really... really hate it when I can't tell you anything. Ever since this thing came up, I feel like we've become... strangers. I'm really sorry."

"Po, you wanted to protect your family. I understand that" Tigress assured. "But you're right when it feels like we've become strangers. It's even scarier when you're wanting revenge on this supervisor."

"I do NOT want revenge," Po restated.

"If this is what we act like when you propose former criminals into the Jade Palace, I'm sorry."

"Hmm," Po muttered. Then he became nervous. "Um... so... Tai-gee probably told you about him being... a crook."

"Yeah, I've come to expect as much," Tigress sighed.

"What?"

"Well, Lion's branded as a criminal, literally. Dead Shot was an outlaw. I suspected that your brother would have a less than perfect history."

"That's a stereotype! Annnnd surprisingly accurate," Po nervously chuckled. Tigress walked over to Po but tripped and fell into Po's arms. The two looked at each other with reddened faces. "Um... careful?"

"... thank you," She replied shortly, quickly getting out of Po's grasp. She tried to repress the desire to go back. His arms always felt... comforting to Tigress. "I'm sorry."

"Um... It's okay. People make mistakes," Po said, trying to get rid of the nervousness. Then he laughed. "Remind to tell you about the mission in Mongolia some time. That was a mistake." Then- "OW!"

"I told you the next time you mentioned that mission in Mongolia, I would go 'whoops' upside your head!" Zeng stated.

"What happened?" Tigress asked as the panda rubbed his head and grumbled under his breath.

"That's something I will only let Lion tell you," Zeng smiled as Tigress huffed. "Anyways, I need you, the tattletale panda, Tai-gee, and Crane to go on a mission for me. There have been some complaints about some demons haunting the villagers in the nearby caves. They said something about a metal monster."

"E-bots," Tigress grunted.

"We'll be there quicker than you can say-"

"Just get going!" Zeng ordered. "And don't worry about Shifu. I'll cover for you."

"Like in Mongolia?" Po smirked.

"That was an accident and you know it," Zeng grumbled.

* * *

"And you said the monster had a head of a croc?" Tai-gee asked the frightened villager.

"Yes," the pig mumbled.

"Okay, definitely an E-bot," Tigress mentioned. "And where did it go?"

"They hide in the mountains near the drinking fountain. Because of it, we haven't had clean water for a while," The pig replied.

"Hmmm, this is odd. These E-bots seem to have a knack for strategy. Why haunt a well?" Tai-gee asked. The two meet up with the others at the well.

"Machines do tend to malfunction. Maybe these things are doing the same," Tigress suggested.

"Well, whatever they're doing, it must be something worth it," Crane replied. The two nodded. Then they saw Po.

"Po!" Tai-gee and Tigress exclaimed at the two stubby feet of the panda stuck outside of the well. They grabbed his legs to pull him out.

"Is this something you deal with too?" Tigress asked Tai-gee.

"So much," Tai-gee grunted, finally pulling the panda out. "Now, why on earth did you get yourself stuck in there?"

"There's a hidden entrance in the well. That's why they were haunting it. They wanted to scare people off," Po reported. The others looked at each other.

"Okay, Tai-gee and Tigress should go down and see what is it. Po and I will try and find a different way in," Crane suggested. Tigress and Tai-gee jumped down into the well. The entrance was on the side of the wall and a small wooden door barred the way.

"Well, that's not suspicious at all," Tai-gee joked. The two walked up to the door and carefully opened it. It was a well lit large cavern, about the size of a football field. The cavern was a secret hideout filled with papers, scrap parts, and different assortments of metal. Then Tigress noticed among the several different E-bots in the cavern there was a few real crocs. One of them she knew.

"Fung," Tigress growled.

"You know him?" Tai-gee asked.

"Yes, he's not really a threat, but an E-bot in his hands can be trouble," Tigress sighed.

"Okay, then why is he dismantling the E-bot?" Tai-gee asked. Tigress found that strange. Suddenly, they heard someone behind them. The two swirled around, claws and swords drawn.

"Easy! I'm on your team," Said a familiar croc.

"Gahri?" Tigress questioned. "What are you doing here? And what do you mean 'our team'?" The croc looked confused.

"You mean Po hasn't told you?" Gahri asked.

"Of course it's Po," Tigress sighed, looking at Tai-gee, "Did you know anything about this?"

"I was clueless," Tai-gee said truthfully.

"Gahri?"

"I'm fine, Fung. We just have some guests," Gahri replied. The head croc looked at the balcony where Gahri was and saw Tai-gee and Tigress.

"Ah, Master Tigress, it's good of you to come," Fung greeted. Tigress was surprised. His teenage accent wasn't heard. He sounded very proper. Just then, Po and Crane busted through a different door.

"Alright, time to bring the thunder- Oh hi, Fung." Po smiled, waving his hand. "Oooo, now I understand what's going on."

"Po, what IS going on?" Tai-gee asked, jumping off the balcony and walking to the panda. Tigress did the same. Po twiddled his thumbs. Tai-gee noticed that Tigress was smirking a bit. "Why are you happy?"

"It's just nice to not be the only one who doesn't know something about Po," Tigress replied.

"You really need to reevaluate your goals, sis," Tai-gee sighed. "Start explaining."

"Okay, Fung was never a real crook. He was supposed to be an informant for any kind of suspicious activity with Faker and his boss. But he needed to enter some of the other villains' circles. Truth is... he's a better spy than a crook," Po sighed.

"Okay, so my acting isn't the best," Fung retorted.

"Does Dead know about this?" Tai-gee asked.

"He knows that I have an underground informant, but I don't think he knows about it. Dead Shot works the upper council of the emperor. I work the underground of the criminals," Po explained. "Please don't tell, Dead Shot."

"Well, I'll try," Tai-gee sighed.

"The duck's not going to get anything out of me," Tigress replied.

"Okay, but Fung. What are you doing here!? The people can't get any water because of you guys. And where did you get that E-bot?"

"Well, you wanted to know its weak points. That's what we're doing. This is the only place where Faker isn't going to be so suspicious with the three E-bots that we have."

"How much do they sell for?" Crane asked.

"About 50 Yuan."

"That cheap?!" Po screeched.

"He must be mass producing them," Tai-gee added.

"Well, we have to get back to the Jade Palace. On the way, we'll figure out a story to tell Shifu and Dead Shot," Tigress replied.

"And get some food," Po added, with a grumbling stomach.

"We'll let the E-bot stop guarding the well. We'll just bar the door better. And the other door so that a large panda can't get through it," Fung remarked.

"Hehe," Po chuckled nervously.

* * *

"MMMMMMM!" Po happily munched on the food from the village as the four sat down at a roundtable.

"Well, with these specs, we know where to hit these things to make our lives easier," Tai-gee sighed.

"Good," Tigress nodded. "Tai-gee, what is your child's name?" Po spat out the water he was drinking.

"You have a kid! When was this!?"

"It was a while ago. I thought that Dead Shot told you," Tai-gee said. Po grumbled to himself.

"So, what's its name?" Crane asked.

"Her name is Miracle. She's about five," Tai-gee sighed as he looked at a pocket-size painting of his family. Tigress looked over. She saw the child and mother were snow leopards. The mother, Sarah, had blue eyes. Miracle had a blue left eye and an amber right eye.

"They're really beautiful," Tigress mentioned. Tai-gee fumbled to put the painting back when Tigress saw it and blushed a bit.

"Um... yeah," Tai-gee replied.

"We better get going. It's my turn to watch the wolf and I don't want to miss it," Crane mentioned in a kind of frantic way. Tai-gee sighed at the bird's nervousness. Just as the team went out, Tigress held Tai-gee back.

"What's wrong with Crane?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed to know why's anxious to get back to the Jade Palace," Tigress pointed out. Tai-gee sighed.

"It's... it's because of what happened at the wolf camp. Po wouldn't tell you and I know that the others are scared to tell you," Tai-gee whispered back.

"Why? What did Po do?" Tai-gee was about to answer, but Po spoke.

"Come on, slowpokes, we have a palace to get to."

"I'll tell you when Po isn't around," Tai-gee said.

 **To be Continued...**


	29. What Happened at the Camp

What Happened at the Wolf Camp

* * *

Tigress woke up to a startling sight. "AHH!"

"Do not be afraid. It's only me," said the being of light.

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" Tigress whispered. Krista was still sleeping.

"Today, Po will help his father. Tell Lion about what you talked to Tai-gee about and he will call everyone together to talk about the camp," Marcus said.

"Why?"

"Dear child," Marcus tenderly said, "You are caught in between a major struggle between good and evil, and Po is trying to keep you away from that struggle to protect you. But that Master I serve has called you to be a part of this struggle to end it. Do not tell Po of the things I told you." With that, Marcus left.

* * *

"So that's what happened, and I think the others are afraid to talk about it," Tigress explained. Lion grumbled under his breath.

"Grrrr," He growled as he got up from his bed and walked into the Hall of Heroes. He started barking loudly to get everyone's attention.

"What's the matter?" Shifu asked as everyone filed in.

"Where's Po?" Tigress asked.

"He's at his father's house. What's wrong?" Tai-gee asked. Lion glared at Dead Shot and Tai-gee and growled.

"Oh no," the masked duck sighed. "He wants to know about the encampment incident."

"Yeah, what happened?" Krista asked. Lion glared at the two masked men.

"Hmmm," Wolf grumbled.

"He's not going to hurt you," Tigress assured the others.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Mantis muttered.

"Who is it?"

"Po," Mantis answered. Tigress was more confused. Tai-gee sighed.

"When we freed the wolves, we tried leading them out the front door, but we thought that reinforcements would come that way. So we found an underground exit door and ran that way. It went straight to Supervisor Platon's house," Tai-gee replied. The wolf looked at Tigress in confusion.

"Krista told me about that part," Tigress explained, "I'm wondering what happened when you made the wolves leave and you guys stayed at the supervisor's house." The team looked at each other pensively.

"GRRR!" Lion growled.

"That means don't be afraid of Po," Tigress sternly said. "We'll deal with Po." Lion glanced at Tigress but took no further notice.

"We... Po decided that we should stay to ask Supervisor Platon about the escape route," Dead Shot began, "We all agreed to it because we were honestly curious. The only people we had to deal with was the Emperor Rhino guards. They let us in after Po convinced them we were sent by the Emperor to do a.. check."

"We entered the throne room and then-"

* * *

"Po, what are you doing?" Tai-gee asked as the panda stormed up to the throne. "That's the supervisor throne."

"Exactly," Po growled out.

"Po, what is going on with you?" Viper asked. "You're not usually like this."

"You guys don't know me," Po muttered. "But we seriously have to ask Platon about this."

"I know, but... we're a little concerned. You're not the same, buddy," Monkey replied.

"Don't worry guys. This is just something I have to deal with."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Dead Shot argued.

About a few minutes later, grumbling was heard outside of the door. "This kid is starting to really get on my-" The big lion stopped short when he saw the group with Po on the throne with his head in one of his hand leaning on the throne. "Oh dear."

"Oh, it's you, Platon. Aren't you suppose to be a supervisor for the better good? Then tell me why an escape route led straight to a wolf prison nearby while you were off supervising?! Or whatever you do," Po exclaimed. Platon stayed silent for a while.

"The escape route was originally made for the mansion. This mansion is old, mind you," Platon replied.

"With a lovely view at the beach," Tai-gee noted, looking outside.

"Right? It's awesome," Platon replied. Po rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the imprisonment must have been added on top of the door."

"Of course," Po smirked.

"What are you doing here, panda?" demanded a smaller lion.

"Everyone, my loyal general Valor," Platon sighed.

"I, General Valor, am trying to make sure that the supervisor is well informed about the wolf establishment," Po replied. Valor snarled.

"Where is the tiger?" Valor said walking up to the group.

"She is with the wolf prisoner back at the Jade Palace," Shifu explained.

"What kind of idiots leave a dangerous criminal alone with one warrior. You left her alone with the slave?!" Valor shouted at Po. Po grabbed the chair's armrests, stood up and balled his fists.

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME, VALOR!" Po shouted. Tai-gee unsheathed his sword, Dead Shot readied his arrow, and it seemed as if Po's anger made the ground shake. Platon quickly pulled Valor away from the panda and threw him behind himself.

"Your Majesty... of the Jade Palace," Platon awkwardly laughed. "What my general is trying to say is that you've probably seen the wolf's strength already. We're not doubting the capability of Tigress, but we do know the capability of the wolf. If he's left alone, then the wolf can work himself into the village with only one person watching him. He has influences everywhere, in places we don't even know. Pretty soon, China will-"

"Oh don't pretend to be considered for the welfare of China. Just tell me what you want," Po muttered slowly.

"Go back to the Jade Palace. Make sure that in the future that the wolf does not leave the Valley of Peace without the entire Jade Palace!" Valor shouted in a wheezed voice. Platon had grabbed him by the throat.

"Valor, hush," Platon growled out. Po laughed. The Furious Five and Shifu noticed it was the first mocking laugh that Po ever emitted.

"Indeed. We'll go back immediately after securing the wolves," Po said. Platon nodded and then started to leave. "Platon!" The lion stopped. "I'm letting do this to him. But after this is over, I never want to hear you say the word, 'slave' again." Po growled in rage. Platon gave a small laugh as he looked back.

"So let it be written," Platon said, leaving the house. Po's face twisted in anger.

"Come on, Po. Let's go," Tai-gee sighed, knowing things would change after this.

* * *

Lion rubbed his head in frustration. He looked to Tigress. The tiger glared at him. He was confused. "When all of this is over, I want Po to explain everything to me. You can explain everything to the others, but Po explains everything to me personally. He owes me," Tigress sternly said. The wolf smirked in agreement.

"Po means well, sis," Tai-gee defensively said.

"That's not good enough anymore," Tigress replied.

"Let's not talk about it yet. Things are getting-"

"Complicated," Tigress guessed.

"It will make sense in the end," Dead Shot promised. Tigress sighed. The wolf looked her with a quizzical face.

"It's become more and more dangerous NOT knowing Po," Tigress explained. Lion grimly grinned. "You want me to slap him when I get the chance?" Wolf nodded.

"How are you able to understand him?" Dead Shot asked, incredulously.

"Practice," Tigress replied.

"Grr," Lion growled.

"He's saying, don't be afraid of Po, nor treat Lion any different because of him. He's dealt with Po before and he'll deal with him again." Tigress explained. The other nodded as they filed out. Tai-gee was left with Krista, Tigress, and Lion.

"You're really starting to get better at this thing. I would imagine that everything would just confuse you," Tai-gee said.

"You would be surprised what I can understand," Tigress smirked, "Brother." Tai-gee smiled. The two wolves looked confused.

"Any case, Supervisor Platon AND General Valor will be coming at the end of this month. So we have to be on our best behavior. Are you okay with being chained again?" Tai-gee asked Lion. The wolf sighed.

* * *

Po was in his room when the door opened up. "Oh, Tigress, what is it?"

"You're looking over the stuff from the Run Rot Ruins," Tigress stated.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out something. These guys used to make a lot of cool stuff, but someone destroyed them. Their work is the only thing surviving. If this was going to go into the wrong hands, we have a major 'Uh oh.'"

"Hmm," Tigress absentmindedly replied. "Well, I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait!" Po blurted out. Tigress turned back to see the nervous panda twiddling his thumbs. "What did you want to talk about? You normally don't just ask me random stuff and then leave."

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with my old friend, who I haven't known for a while," Tigress emotionlessly said.

"Tigress I-" Po stopped. He realized that being defensive of this situation was getting him nowhere with Tigress. It was time to just accept it. "Come on, sit next to me," Po smiled. Tigress's eyes widened at the sudden change.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been too caught up in my own world. Why don't you help me through some of these?" Po offered. Tigress smiled.

"Sure."

 **To Be Continued...**


	30. The Story of My Life

The Story of My Life

* * *

"Let's get Po and then we'll be prepared for Platon's visit," Tai-gee explained to Krista. As they walked to the door of the panda's room, they saw Tigress and Po on the floor with Po's head resting comfortably on Tigress's while Tigress's head was resting on Po's shoulder. Dead Shot was in front of the door scribbling a painting. "Dead, what are you doing?"

"Blackmail," He stated simply. The two sighed as the masked duck finished. "And done." The duck scurried away while Tai-gee woke up the two.

"Mmhmhmhmm bean buns," Po mumbled in his sleep as he slowly woke up. Tigress did the same. "Oh, Tai-gee. What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing really. But you are right up against Tigress," Tai-gee pointed out. Tigress and Po suddenly came to an acute awareness and jumped from each other.

"AH, I... um... well. I," Po stuttered. Tigress was calmer.

"Nothing weird happened. Everything is just fine," Tigress stated. Tai-gee smirked under his mask.

"Platon is coming within the hour. The others are waiting for you," The masked swordsman said. Po grumbled under his breath as he pulled his pants up a bit. Tigress left the brothers with Krista.

"Why were you in the Dragon Warrior's room?" Krista asked, honestly looking for an answer.

"He was having trouble sorting through some evidence for a machine. We... accidentally fell asleep. That's all that happened," Tigress answered. The wolf just smiled.

* * *

The time came where all of the warriors of the Jade Palace stood in a line in the Hall of Heroes. Lion, chained and bound as if he had first come, stood almost erect as a prince. Tigress noted this as Supervisor Platon came through the door. Tigress saw a smaller lion next to him. Stern-faced and jaw set. If this is what she looked angry, no wonder people didn't want to be near her. Krista whispered to her.

"That's General Valor," Krista explained. Platon walked up to the chained wolf with an annoyed face. His muzzle scrunched up to one side.

"Are you sure that you've kept a close eye on him, Master Tigress?" Platon asked seriously.

"As close as I'm allowed," Tigress answered with a calculating voice.

"Hmmm, it's just very coincidental that a nearby factory of mine has blown to bits two days ago," Platon grumbled. Lion perked up in confusion and looked at Tigress.

"Don't look at me. I've been here the whole time," Tigress replied. Platon, Lion, and Tigress accusingly looked down the line at Po, Tai-gee, and Zeng, who were averting their eyes away too innocently.

"Anyways, we're here to take the wolf and-"

"Make sure that he's been a good dog," Valor stormed up and lifted the wolf's face up a bit. Tigress's eyes widened.

"We'll be sure to take care of him," Platon sighed at Valor's brashness. As the big old lion reached to grab the wolf, Tigress stopped him.

"You're not taking him anywhere," Tigress declared. The room went dead as everyone looked at Tigress. The wolf was astonished.

"Excuse me?" Platon asked.

"How dare you talk like that to the supervisor!" Valor exclaimed. The more Valor talked, the wider Tigress's smirk got.

"So this is why. This is why everything has been confusing. Now I know."

"What are you blabbering about?" Valor grunted. Tigress ignored him.

"Tell me, Supervisor Platon. How much do you know about tigers?" Tigress asked. Platon looked surprised and confused.

"Hrm?" Lion asked in confusion.

"I know a lot," Platon said slowly.

"Then you would know that we have an incredibly good hearing and sound recognition," Tigress smiled as Platon paled. He growled at Valor, baring his teeth.

"Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut?!" Platon growled.

"Wh what?"

"He's saying that," Tigress explained, "Because I know that he's your boss, Valor. Or should I say, Faker?" Valor stumbled back as the whole room gasped.

"That makes perfect sense now," Po slapped his head as Zeng disappeared. Valor growled and leaped at Tigress. Despite his speed, Tigress simply hit him precisely in the stomach, grabbed his neck, and flung him over to the lip of the moon pool.

"How?" Valor wheezed out, bewildered that the once struggling tiger was now able to see his attacks from a mile away.

"Your voice, unlike your appearance, is the one thing that didn't change," Tigress explained. She readied herself as Valor shot up and punch left and right. "Were you always this slow?" Tigress jabbed while dodging with her hands behind her back, sweeping the lion's legs, grabbing one of his legs, and tossing him over her.

"Ooo burn," Po commented. Valor growled loudly, shooting after her again. Tigress widened her stance and blocked each one of his angry attacks. As he grabbed for her throat, she punched the inside of his elbow then quickly punching his shoulder to dislocate it.

"AHHHH!"

"Ooo, that's going to sting," Platon winced. "How is she that fast?"

"She had a good teacher," Po smirked as the proud wolf stood up straighter. Tigress roundhouse kicked Valor back over to Platon as the lion screeched in pain.

"Even with his accelerated healing, that's not going to heal fast."

"Get out of here, Platon," Tigress ordered, "I know for sure that this wolf is innocent. He's done too much good for him to be a criminal."

"Well, then I have no choice," Platon sighed. Faster than she could blink, Platon punched her all the way back to the scrolls, knocking some of them down.

"TIGRESS!" Po shouted, but Rhino soldiers held him back a bit.

"You are gifted. I give you that. I'll have to take the world by force then," Platon sighed as he was about to punch her into the jade floor. Tigress closed her eyes, expecting the blow, but the blow never came. She opened her eyes to see Lion unchained. He stopped Platon's fist from attacking.

"You lose," Lion growled out in a rough voice. The wolf clobbered Platon across the room, knocking over Valor again.

"AHH! My arm!"

"That's for telling everyone I was a common criminal and treating me as a slave," Lion said walking over to the lions, picking up Platon, and smashing his fist across the face to the other side of the room. "That's for all the destruction you've cause China and this planet!" The Rhino guards tried to stop them, but Lion simply punched through one of them, whirled him around, and cleared the room. They laid on the floor and then the rhinos suddenly changed into familiar lifeless robots.

"Wait, they're just E-bots in disguise?" Tai-gee asked, seeing the sparks of electrical equipment fly.

"That means we don't have to hold back!" Po smirked, grabbing the Rhinos and twisting their mechanical heads off.

"Po, Tai-gee, Dead Shot! Take them down!" Lion ordered.

"With pleasure," Po grinned, ripping an arm out of one of the fake Rhinos. "Monkey hit me."

"Heads up, literally!" Monkey said, knocking the head off of one of the fake Rhinos as Po hit it out of the Jade Palace. "It's gone!" The chimp celebrated.

"Less playing, more fighting!" Dead Shot ordered. The gang worked to clear the room of the mechanical menaces as Lion battled Platon. A hit to the gut made the lion curl over ready for the knee strike to the face by the wolf.

"That's for the branding you gave me," Lion growled.

"Okay, that was not my fault! You know that!" Platon straightened up and shouted. "You know I would never do something like that willfully." Lion silently considered it.

"Still, you should have kept a better eye on your cargo," Lion said. Platon fought back, kicking the wolf back. Lion blocked it with his hand, grabbed Platon's leg, and rammed his foot into his... tenders.

"Why?" Platon squealed.

"That was from my wife," Lion innocently said. Then he grabbed the lion's green robe. "And this is for Tigress." He punched Platon out the door and down the mountain. The lion bounced down the steps as Po, Tai-gee, and Dead Shot finished destroying the E-bots. As Platon finally came to the last step, he grunted as he stood up.

"Okay, I'm definitely getting too old for this," Platon sighed as Valor was thrown to his side. A spare line of E-bots blocked Lion's way, but the wolf had grabbed the sharp Sword of Heroes on his way down and threw it straight into one of the E-bots. Cutting through the monster like butter, he reduced the rest of the other bots to pieces. Lion pounced onto Platon, but Platon threw his hands up in laughter as the others came down the mountain. "Okay, okay. You win. You won fair and square," Platon replied as he stood up. "The whole world now knows that Lion and his team are no manipulators. And I suspect that you've learned a thing or two about serving others, my prince," Platon smiled. Lion simply glared at Platon as the lion chuckled softly. "You have done well, my son. Your father would be proud." Platon bowed as Lion did the same. As he was about to leave, Platon suddenly remembered something and walked back to Lion. He whispered something to Lion that made the wolf laugh. With that, the old lion left with Valor stretched across his shoulders.

"What did he say to you?" Po asked.

"He wants his nickname back," Lion chuckled. The wolf turned to see the Furious Five, Shifu, and Krista looking at him. "Now is the time I owe you all that explanation."

"So... you're a prince?" Tigress asked. Lion nodded. "And I'm guessing by the nickname, Platon was referring to your nickname; Wolf?"

"No, he was referring to Teach," The wolf explained, "Po gave me the nickname Teach. Platon overheard that and wanted it back."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything at Mr. Ping's shop. Right now, you and Po need to go back to the Jade Palace for some... *cough*, personal time," Lion said discreetly. Tigress smirked at a nervous looking panda as she grabbed his hand and led him by up to the Jade Palace. They passed the pile of mech soldiers to the barracks.

"Man, someone's going to have a lot of cleaning to do," Po said. They went into Po's room and sat down in separate chairs.

"Tell me everything," Tigress finally said, "Everything you're comfortable with." Po sighed. It was time to tell the full story of his life. The life of Po.

 **To Be Continued...**


	31. The Past Family

The Past Family

* * *

"I guess I should start with Lion. He's the main reason for all of this," Po began. "Lion used to be a prince before Platon turned against his kingdom. I'll tell you the name of it later. Anyways, Lion had four brothers, him being the youngest. They were very close to each other and especially their father, King Zelon. Platon, as Lion describes him," Po said in a very annoyed tone, "was like a caring, loving second father to him. Platon always wanted to help Lion learn because he thought he would be king."

"What happened after Platon turned against the kingdom?" Tigress asked.

"The brothers ran away. Lion mentioned something about massive machines raiding the place. I guess the E-bots weren't named back then," Po answered.

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"I guess he didn't think the E-bots would come to this area. Lion does live in a far far away place," Po explained. "Anyways, Lion and his brothers set out to different parts of the...world, to find apprentices and help with their mission: to reconquer their kingdom. Lion went to Master Oogway first, since he was part of their fighting army."

"So that's how he knows the palace records," Tigress muttered.

"Anyways, Oogway refused, saying that it wasn't his field. Well, Lion was upset, so he went down to the village to get some food before he would leave. That's when he first met me as a baby." Tigress's eyes widened. "Lion is a lot...lot older than he looks."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tigress replied. "So he and you grew fond of each other?"

"Well, Lion said that his... Master told him to choose me," Po nervously mentioned, rubbing the back of his head. "And that's when he started to train and raise me up. In fact, I haven't spent that much time in the Valley of Peace, to be honest."

"I can imagine. That would explain why in all the time I've lived here, I've never seen you before you became Dragon Warrior," Tigress smiled a bit.

"You _never_ came down," Po mentioned. Tigress's eyebrow rose as she crossed her arms.

"And how would you know that?" she inquired. Po stumbled for recovery.

"Uh, a... well..." Po sighed, "Anyways," He muttered as Tigress chuckled slightly, "Dead Shot came to us when I was about seven. From then on, he trained me."

"What about the others?"

"Oh, that's an interesting story," Po nervously muttered. "Well, Nelon is the eldest out of all of the Master Swordsmen. He's another lion as well. Him, Mei-Ling, Saber, and Tai-gee form the League of Master Swordsmen because of Lion. Nelon became the first when Lion helped him reconquer Nelon's future wife's house from a bunch of bad guys. Then Saber joined after Lion and I helped him get out of the framing he was in."

"How did Mei-Ling join?" Po started to laugh.

"She joined because we told her we met a lot of cute and handsome guys in our travels," Po laughed, making Tigress smile. "We weren't wrong. And then Tai-gee joined after I knocked some sense into him."

"What was his crime?"

"Major vandalism. But he has turned around, I promise," Po said very seriously.

"I can tell. Anyone related to you can't be that much of a criminal," Tigress smirked.

"Yeah, right," Po nervously laughed. "Anyways, after I fought him, I sent him to Nelon to straighten him out. And he did."

"So this is your family?" Tigress smiled.

"Yes, yes it is," Po sighed absentmindedly.

"What about this new one you mentioned?" Tigress asked.

"Uh... that's um... it's a surprise for everyone," Po said nervously. Tigress smiled. At least he was being honest this time.

"And this White Blood?" Tigress asked. Po became more nervous.

"White Blood is... different. He's not... actually a person," Po tried to explain.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"White Blood is more of a ghost that helps people. Which is ironic because he came from a very evil person. His full name is the White Blood Tiger."

"I've heard of this villain. He was originally the evilest emperor, but then he was cursed to have his strength and energy used only for good," Tigress replied.

"Yeah, so whoever has the 'White Blood' energy has that power, and also changes into a white tiger," Po explained. Then it dawned on her.

"You _are_ White Blood, aren't you?" Po's eyes widened as he started to tremble. "That's why Zeng keeps calling you tiger and why the little tiger girl kept insisting you were the tiger."

"How-?"

"When Akila said that you were as nervous as him, I knew something was wrong. Your nervousness is hard to mimic," Tigress said. Po's face twisted in confusion.

"You pay that much attention to me?" Po asked. Tigress coughed out of shyness.

"I just notice some things," Tigress stated. "So... how do you change into the tiger?"

"Right now, I'm... training in my original 'form', I guess you can say. The stronger I get in my panda me, the stronger I am in my tiger me."

"Can you mate with a tiger?" Tigress asked curiously and innocently. Po's head seemed to sputter and smoke.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, since you're anatomical a tiger, couldn't you mate with tigers?" Tigress asked.

"WHY on EARTH would you ask THAT!?" Po yelled, still shocked. Tigress smiled.

"Curiosity is an innate feline feature. You should know this," Tigress smirked. As Po's brain still recovered from the statement, Lion, Dead Shot, and Tai-gee came into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your... private time," Tai-gee said, "but we have some formal business to discuss."

"Just one more question. Why did Platon call Po the majesty of the Jade Palace when you guys were at the encampment?" Tigress asked.

"Po is the legal guardian of this area. If Lion had failed, Platon would then have to deal with Po first before doing anything else." Tigress's eyes widened. "I know, we could have gotten anyone else, but we got stuck with him."

"HEY!" Po shouted at Dead Shot. Tigress smiled as she exited the room. When the door shut close, Lion smacked Po hard in the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"For nearly endangering the mission, perhaps?" Lion barked, "Because of your mysterious hatred of Platon, you nearly made the others respect me out of fear! I don't rule like a tyrant! That's Platon's job, and your anger of him nearly cost us my trust with Tigress and the others."

"He stepped out of line," Po remarked.

"Well, you jumped far over it!" Lion sighed, bringing his voice down. "I don't care why you hate Platon to the point that you're endangering your other friends," The wolf said bluntly, "but could you please make sure that we're not all dead before you do something drastic like that again?"

"Fine," Po grumbled as he crossed his arms. Lion sighed. Dealing with Po was a challenge sometimes, especially when his hatred of Platon flared up. Worse yet was the fact that no one could understand why he hated Platon so much. The others disliked him, but Platon never seemed like the worst villain they could have. That was Valor. Po's grand hatred of Platon was still a mystery.

* * *

Tigress was practicing her techniques when Lion surprised her by sneaking up and blocking one of her strikes. Tigress's eyes widened out of surprise at the smirking wolf, but then she smirked as well. "Your silence is something I'm used to."

"I have my moments," Lion replied. "I wanted to thank you for trusting me through this whole thing. And don't worry, I won't say anything that you told me."

"It doesn't matter now," Tigress shrugged, making Lion confused. "Whatever goes on in the dark comes to the light. Besides, it's not like what I told you can really affect anyone." Then the tiger sat down, further confusing Lion. "I learned what I wanted from Po. Now I want to know more from you." The wolf sat down on the floor with her. "Who are you?"

"I am Lion, son of King Zelon, and prince of my kingdom/empire-"

"Which is still a secret for the most part," Tigress interrupted. Lion nodded. "Okay, tell me more about this deal."

"During the genesis of this war, Platon was still considered a citizen of my kingdom. The council that oversees many other worlds heard his accusation that I was manipulating the people that I was recruiting. To disprove this, Platon suggested that I be taken as a slave and criminal and made to try and change the mind of one person in particular; you, that I wasn't as such. And I was revoked from speaking."

"I'm sorry for treating you so cruelly. I promise not to judge so quickly," Tigress stated. Lion stared at her for a moment.

"Think long and hard before you make that vow," Lion warned, "I've recruited many people that have... imperfect histories." Tigress considered it.

"I'll try," Tigress finally promised.

"That's all I can ask," Lion sighed.

"Now, about your wife," Tigress smiled. Lion laughed.

"Why is my love life your big quest, Tigress?" the wolf chuckled.

"Well, as a crook, it was surprising. Now that you're a prince, I'm curious who Po's 'mom' is?" Tigress confessed.

"She's... very different. We originally met under less than ideal circumstances. She was offered as a peace gift from one of our newly formed allies. However, I later learned that she was trying to drive a wedge between me and my brothers, as instructed by her father."

"What did you tell your father?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing. I chose to try and win the heart of her father first so he could see that we're not like other kingdoms." Tigress stared at the wolf with a face that said ' _You're an idiot.'_ "Hey, it was all I could think of when I was going through with it. Cut me some slack," Lion argued in a more informal tone.

"Anyways."

"I did manage to get the father to love me like a son, but he chose not to ask his daughter back from our palace, so she was stuck there. And she knew I made her stuck there. Needless to say, she wasn't happy when I got back. She also had a boyfriend at the time so-"

"Oh. So how did you two actually get married?" Tigress asked, shocked at the development of the story.

"Well, I was sparring with her boyfriend in a tournament, and she just happened to catch him cheating. I had another opportunity to beat some sense into him, but that was before I knew what happened. She and I went back to the palace and I did my best to comfort her. I guess she appreciated it by how comfortable she was around me." Tigress smiled as the wolf became nervous, scratching the back of his head. "What?" Lion asked, noticing the tiger's smile.

"I've never seen a black wolf blush," Tigress smirked. Lion coughed in recovery.

"Anyways, that's how it began. One thing led to another and then I found out she was crazy. Crazy enough to marry me," Lion said humbly.

"I hope to meet her someday. She sounds interesting," Tigress replied, getting up from the floor.

"She is," Lion agreed, getting up with Tigress. "Hey, don't worry about Po, though. He means well and just because he has some secrets doesn't mean he isn't the same loving caring-" Lion stopped short when he felt a creamy pie splatter all over his face. Tigress held her hand over her mouth in shock as Po, Tai-gee, and Monkey snickered in the entryway. Lion wiped the cream from his eyes, "Boneheaded, pranking nuisance, childish, clumsy, annoying LITTLE PIE THROWING PANDA! COME BACK HERE, YOU LUNKHEADS!" the wolf roared as he chased after the three scrambling lunkheads. "You're all DEAD MEAT!" Tigress couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I like Po's 'past family'," She said to herself.

 **To Be Continued...**


	32. Revelation

Revelation

* * *

Lion, Shifu, and Crane were all eating in the kitchen when Tigress and Po came rushing in. "Is she here?!" He asked frantically, sliding against the slick floor.

"Who?"

"Look in the pantry!" Tigress instructed. The two searched the entire place for the unknown person while the eating three were still in the dark.

"Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, would you please inform us what is going on?" Shifu ordered.

"We can't find Ai," Po exclaimed. Lion, Shifu, and Crane's eyes popped out. "We were playing hide and seek and we started to get worried about where she was after an hour ago-"

"She's been missing for an hour?!" The wolf rose up from his seat. Then he came up with an idea. "Po, your Sky vision." Po facepalmed himself.

"I'm such an idiot," Po exclaimed. He closed his eyes and finally found the bunny girl. "Whew, I know where she is." Po sighed, running out the door. Tigress and Lion followed after him. They went to Po's room where the bunny was sleeping comfortably in Po's bed. The three drew a sigh of relief. The little bunny Ai had become attached to the members of the Jade Palace, especially the members of Po's past family. Her favorite by far was Tai-gee. Tigress gently picked Ai up in her arms.

"Next time, we place limits on your hairbrained games," Tigress muttered.

"Hide and seek is not a 'hairbrained' game," Po whispered, "Lots of kids play it."

"Yeah, but lots of kids aren't around dangerous equipment like the Jade Palace," Lion pointed out.

"They let Tigress here," Po argued.

"Tigress can BREAK the dangerous equipment in the Jade Palace," Lion added. Their argument woke up little Ai.

"Mr. Lion, Mr. Po?" She said sleepily. She turned her head to Tigress. "Mrs. Tigress? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ai. You just gave a little scare. Don't hide for too long in the Jade Palace, okay," Tigress said tenderly.

"Okay," Ai yawned sleepily, waking up a bit more. Suddenly, Lion screamed.

"YEEEEEOOOOOWWW!" Lion shouted. Ai was definitely awake. Tigress clutched Ai away from Lion on instinct as Po jumped from the wolf.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked. Lion painfully nodded as he looked down at his tail. A pair of sharp teeth were attached to his tail as a kiddish smile grinned back at him. Lion managed to pry the little one off of him.

"Let me guess, you're Tai-gee's kid," Lion sighed. The snow leopard nodded as Tai-gee came into the room.

"Oh, sorry about her. Miracle tends to be a handful," Tai-gee sighed. Po carried the snow leopard from Lion.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm four years old," Miracle giggled. Ai, now fully awake, looked at the snow leopard in curiosity. Ai reached out to poke her. Miracle flinched and dove into Po's fur for safety.

"Don't be scared. It's just Ai, she's a friend." The two warriors set the two children down on the ground.

"Hi," Ai cutely smiled. Miracle's fear seemed to disappear instantly as she beamed a smile with great big teeth. "Wow, you have big ones. Not as big as Tigress." She said as she examined her teeth. The others were a bit worried at Ai's little to no fear of new and strange things and creatures in the Jade Palace. They guessed it was because she was here most of the time. "Want to spar?"

"Sure!"

"Ah, why don't you two play dolls or something girl related?" Tai-gee suggested.

"Aw come on, daddy," Miracle whined.

"Please?" They asked with cute puppy eyes.

"One is enough. Two, I can't handle," Tai-gee sighed.

"I'll make sure that they'll be safe," Shifu said, stepping into the room and taking the children. "Meanwhile, there's someone here to see Lion." Just then, a female snow leopard rolled around the corner and popped into the room with such confidence she could strike someone with it. She seemed annoyed too.

"Oh, crud!" Lion gasped as he hid behind Tigress. "It's the devil," He hissed.

"Oh shut up, Lion," The woman argued. Lion just growled, but in a way, it didn't seem like a serious growl.

"And you are?" Tigress asked.

"Sarah, Tai-gee's wife. It's an honor to meet you Master Tigress," Sarah bowed. "And good to see you, Po." She said in a happier tone, kissing Po on the cheek. Tigress rolled her eyes a bit as she crossed her arms.

"I moved my family's stuff here to be closer to the Jade Palace. I hope that's okay with you, Lion," Tai-gee smirked at the hiding wolf.

"Just make sure that she and her daggers are nowhere near my body," Lion replied. Tigress looked curiously at Sarah.

"He and I have some very... interesting history," Sarah answered. "We'll see you two later, Tai-gee and Po. Minus the pain in the butt."

"Sticks and stones, woman," Lion shouted after her as she left.

"Well, that wasn't... nice," Tigress simply said. The wolf laughed as he came out of his hiding spot.

"No, that's just us."

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you guys about Platon and Valor. We managed to beat them now, but we have to keep an eye on them for further disturbances until the rehearing."

"Rehearing?" Tigress asked her brother.

"Well, since you chose Lion's trust over Platon's deceit, the court will judge and make the final verdict on declaring Platon an enemy of the state," Tai-gee answered.

"And he has to be there to hear it? That's an... unusual trial."

"We're an unusual people," Lion answered. "That and I have to get Samson's admission over with. That's going to be a handful."

"Who's Samson?"

"He's-"

"DAAAH! He's a friend of ours who wants to remain as mysterious as Tai-gee," Po interrupted, nervously darting his eyes back and forth. Tigress turned to Lion in confusion.

"I'm going to have to withhold that info from you then," Lion replied, making Tigress growl.

"Po isn't the ruler of you."

"Yes, but he usually has a good enough reason to keep something a secret. Exhibit A," The wolf replied, pointing to himself. Tigress glared at the anxiously whistling panda.

"Don't worry, sis," Tai-gee replied, "It's probably for the best."

"You aren't as close with Po as I am," Tigress challenged. Tai-gee smirked under his mask.

"And exactly how close are you guys?" Tai-gee teased, stepping closer to Tigress. Tigress growled and clamped her teeth in front of Tai-gee's face, making the masked swordsman jump back.

"Now, now. Siblings shouldn't fight," Lion cautioned.

"Yet you had us sparring all the time," Tai-gee argued, pointing to Po.

"Anyways, just be prepared for the hearing," Lion finished just as Zeng rushed in to give news of bandits in the village with E-bots. "Come on, let's move."

* * *

HIYA!" Po shouted as he swiped through the robot's arm. He kicked the head off while grabbing its arm and throwing it into the next. He stopped the hard swing of another wrecking machine and punched clean through the chest, deactivating the E-bot. As throwing buzz saws threw through the air from another E-bot, Po carefully grabbed each one from the air and threw them back with the same speed, cutting the E-bot down.

"You're getting surprisingly better with these things," Dead Shot noticed. Po backflipped seven times to get the other one. He jumped onto of its head, ripped out the metallic head, grabbed the controls and used it to take down the E-bots.

"Okay, that's impressive," Tai-gee smiled at his brother.

Then it happened.

"Tai-gee look out!" Tigress shouted, seeing an E-bot coming up behind him. Tai-gee turned around just to get punched in the face of an E-bot. He wasn't hurt that badly, but the punch had knocked him into a wall and worse of all, split the mask in two.

"Mr. Tai-gee!"

"Daddy!" Shouted Ai and Miracle. Po, out of anger, threw the entire body of the E-bot he was on into the crowd of machines, destroying each and every one of them.

"Uh Oh," said one of the bandits as Po picked him up.

"You're in so much trouble," Po growled out. Shifu held Po back.

"Let him be," Shifu instructed. "You have some explaining to do," Shifu said, pointing over to Tai-gee. Everyone could see Tai-gee face now. It was none other than the infamous, presumably dead, Tai-lung. Tigress's eyes widened. Ai and Miracle were still seeing if he was okay.

"Are you hurt?" Ai asked.

"I'm fine. But I think we're going to have to move again, Miracle," Tai-Lung sighed.

"No! I want you to stay. You're my best friend! I don't want you to leave," Ai cried out.

"He won't." Shifu declared. The Furious Five, Po, Dead Shot, Lion, and Tai-lung all looked at the red panda in confusion. "You've more than proved that you have completely changed. You've saved countless lives, made your own family, and gained the respect of every villager here. I think you've more than earned a right to stay here." Slowly but surely, the crowd clapped and cheered as Miracle and Ai hugged Tai-Lung excitedly. Po smiled, but Lion drew near to him with a serious expression.

"You need to find Tigress," Lion said. Po saw that Tigress had disappeared. "She's most likely not going to listen to _you,_ but we have to try."

"Come on, Lion. She can't be that mad."

"She's probably not. But your credibility is much lower ever since you treated Platon differently." Lion warned. Po's eyes narrowed.

"How does my... 'not liking' Platon affect my friendship with Tigress. I'll be fine."

"You'll see," Lion sighed.

 **To be Continued...**


	33. Hatred

Hatred

* * *

Tigress paced about angrily at the Peachtree. How? How on earth could they accept him so willingly? After all, he's done?! "RAAAAAAHHH!" She shouted into the open air. She couldn't contain her anger. Even after punching all of the wooden dummies to pieces, she still found herself furious. How! Just HOW! She angrily thought as she heard a sound. She didn't even need to look to know who it was. "PO! If you so much as dare show yourself up here, I will throw you off this cliff!"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not the panda," Krista replied. Tigress saw the female wolf walked up the steps. "Crane said he saw you up coming up this way after destroying the Training Hall. I wanted to see what was up."

"Have you heard about Tai-gee?" Tigress furiously spewed out.

"I have," Krista calmly said.

"How on earth can they just accept him so easily?!"

"You didn't have problems with him when he was Tai-gee," Krista pointed out. "And Crane says his voice doesn't seem as if it changed all that much. Why didn't you recognize it earlier?"

"I...I don't know," Tigress sighed, anger at herself for not realizing it. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Well... in my village, a reformed person has a whole month to prove himself. Tai-gee has had about five years of proving himself. I'm not saying your anger over him isn't right. It's perfect actually," Krista exclaimed, throwing her hands out. "I'm just making sure that it doesn't consume you... like the panda." Tigress sighed. She did have a point. She saw how Po was when he was angry. "That and Po is coming up this way. I have to make sure that I've somewhat diluted your anger a bit so you don't quote, 'throw him off this cliff.'" Tigress chuckled a bit. Then Krista's ear perked up. "And he's here. Don't be too hard on him," Krista smiled as she went down the mountain. Tigress smirked, shaking her head. It was surprising how helpful Krista was. Just then, she saw the panda. Now she was upset for a different reason. Upon seeing Po, she remembered how close he was to Tai-gee. The fact he was that close to a former criminal and not... any of them, hurt her more. She turned her back on him.

"Tigress?"

"Leave me alone, Po."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I knew you would act this way," Po confessed.

"That doesn't erase the things that he did," Tigress plainly said.

"I know, but most of the others have already seen him in a different light. Plus, Tai-gee is a whole person from Tai-Lung."

"Name change doesn't make a difference," Tigress growled. "And I'm... actually shocked that you would be so close to people who were trying to kill you... and not to us," Tigress sighed, controlling her rage. Po felt horrible as he walked up, but Tigress simply stepped further away from him.

"Tigress, I am sorry, but... look at Tai-lung. He has a family now. He's moved on and he doesn't even hate Shifu now," Po said.

"You're only adding insult to injury," Tigress replied, advising Po to shut up. But this is the panda we're talking about.

"Come on, Tigress. Can't you learn to forget your hatred a bit?" Po asked. Tigress spun around with a face that Po could only describe as the worst insult. "Uh oh."

"You. Can. NEVER SAY THAT!" Tigress shouted. "For the longest, we've thought that you were the perfect example of a loving and accepting forgiver! You would even give the worst villains the chance to forgive. Shen, Junjie, Scorpion, even Tai-Lung. But when this secret part of your life and Platon show up that's when things are different!"

"Platon is-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT OR WHO PLATON IS! Even when Lion was a slave, he treated him with more respect than we did. He respects others and even respects you, yet you're so angry at a person who left this place in defeat, but had more dignity than you have ever shown to him! He's NOT the worst villain in the world, yet you hate him more than anyone else! You can't tell me to forget my hatred when you haven't even TRIED to get rid of yours!" Tigress shouted. She spun her back to him.

"Tigress, I-"

"Just go away," Tigress ordered. Po did so. As he went down the mountain, he passed Tai-lung and Lion. He looked so hurt.

"I didn't warn you to say I told you so," the wolf explained, "I warned you because I didn't want to see you get hurt so much by the truth." Po sighed.

"I'll go up now."

"Tai-gee, she will kill you."

"Well, then she'll have to take care of Miracle for me," Tai-Lung smiled as he walked up the mountain. Tigress's ears perked up when she heard another pair of footsteps. She turned and saw Tai-Lung, and her growl was heard all over the air.

"You're not the smartest, are you?" She insulted.

"I'm not," Tai-Lung sighed as he sat next to her. Tigress was still standing, leaning on the tree. They stayed in silence for the most part. Finally, Tigress got sick of it.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, here! Why are you just... sitting here?" Tigress asked. She expected him to try and start asking for forgiveness.

"They say that the sunset is beautiful up here," Tai-Lung answered innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Tigress shouted, "Why aren't you begging for forgiveness? Or tell me how you've changed?"

"Because I don't deserve your forgiveness and I haven't really changed that much," Tai-Lung explained. Tigress was really confused. "I'm still the old ambitious snow leopard that hurt Shifu in my own eyes. Surprisingly, I can actually live with you hating me each day. I've actually been practicing it."

"How?"

"Why do you think I married Sarah?" Tai-Lung smirked. Tigress chuckled only a bit. "Do you know why you hate me?"

"You destroyed half the village, you tried to kill all of us, and you took away Shifu's inner peace-"

"And?"

"And what?"

"I know for a fact that there's something else," Tai-Lung said. Tigress stared at the setting sun. She sighed. What's the worst that could happen?

"You... made it difficult for me to make Shifu proud of me," Tigress sighed. Tai-Lung nodded and then stood up.

"Good."

"Good?"

"It's good to articulate WHY you hate someone. I just wanted to make sure that you don't turn out like Po. He's never told us the reason why he's mad at Platon," Tai-Lung replied. "But tell me. Why did you feel so comfortable to call me brother?"

"Because I didn't know it was you," Tigress answered.

"Fair point," Tai-Lung sighed, looking at the sunset. "Shifu has never been the best person to... articulate what he's feeling. Even when I was there, he never really said, 'I'm proud of you.' until I was fighting him in the Jade Palace. The day that Po fought me. After that, I was quickly taken out of the Spirit realm by Lion and sent over to Nelon. Of course, Lion had to break some bones to make sure that I didn't escape," Tai-Lung sighed, making Tigress laugh. "But Nelon was older than me, much more patient. He listened to what I had to say and then he made me realize how much like Shifu I really was."

"How?"

"Because I never simply ASKED if Shifu was proud of me," Tai-Lung explained. Tigress was silent. "Look, you and I were practically raised by Shifu. Did it ever come to our minds that we could simply just ask?" Tigress felt so dumbstruck. "Yeah, I had the same face." Tigress shook her head.

"That doesn't excuse your actions."

"I know. But right now, I'm trying to make sure that my sister, because like it or not you are my sister, doesn't exact the irrational hatred that my brother is exhibiting."

"You don't want me to hate you like Po?" Tigress sighed. Tai-Lung nodded. Then she remembered her promised to Lion and sighed. "I made a promise to Lion so-"

"Don't worry about that. Teach knows that you wouldn't keep it to the full extent," Tai-Lung sighed. "Look, sis," she winced at the nickname which made Tai-gee smile, "I know that it didn't look like Shifu loved you. But he loved you more than he did me. You know why? Because he was careful to make sure you didn't turn out like me. He didn't let his pride get in the way of him seeing what you could possibly be. You have to stop trying to prove yourself to people and start proving yourself to you." He said. "Besides," He smiled, rubbing her head. "You were always better than me."

Tigress was breaking. She hugged Tai-gee closing her eyes and burying her head in his chest. She held tight as if he would leave. Tai-gee hugged back completely shocked but understanding. He comforted her until she released him.

"Thank you, but I still don't like you," Tigress replied, causing the snow leopard to laugh as she pulled away.

"I won't have it any other way," He grinned.

"Of course, we're going to need another mask to shield people from your ugliness."

"Oh-HO! Five minutes and you're already treating me like your brother."

"Half brother," Tigress smirked.

"Oh, you are so going to get it!" Tai-Lung growled playfully as he chased after Tigress.

 **To Be Continued...**


	34. Apology Accepted

Apology Accepted

* * *

Krista and Tigress were sparring with each other outside of the Jade Palace courtyard. The female wolf was surprisingly good at keeping up with Tigress, something that Tigress enjoyed a lot. Tigress rammed her fist into her only to have the wolf block it. She moved back a lot, but Krista was still standing. Wolf called a time-out. "Very good. Very good. To each of you," he congratulated. "Krista is learning well on how to defend herself against strong foes, namely you, Tigress."

"If she would stop holding back, then I would probably progress faster," Krista challenged giving Tigress a wipe rag. Tigress smirked taking the rag.

"If I didn't hold back, you would be bouncing down the mountain like Tai-gee did when he was fighting Po," Tigress replied.

"Hey, no insults at the spectators!" Tai-gee shouted. The girls giggled until Tigress looked at the time. It was nearing sunset.

"I have to go, Master Lion. I have a special appointment."

"Again? What is it with you and spending sunset to sunset on this particular day alone on that mountain?" Lion asked.

"This is the only day I can go to this appointment," Tigress explained.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow then," Lion replied letting the tiger go further up the mountain. This day was the day that Tigress would get to see Marcus and talk with him for a whole 12 hours. Granted she had to sleep, she would find talking with him to be a great relief, and he helped her understand different things. As she prepared to go up the mountain, Tigress passed Po's room where she saw the panda was greatly sad.

"Po, what's wrong?" Tigress asked.

"Uh? Nothing, nothing. I'm just thinking about something," Po replied. Tigress guessed it was because of what she said to him when they figured out about Tai-Lung.

"Po, I'm sorry for what I said about you concerning Tai-Lung," Tigress apologized.

"It's okay. I understand. See you tomorrow," Po sighed as he walked out of his room. Tigress stared at the panda in worry and then left to go up further on the mountain.

* * *

"So, these warriors that you talk about, they go from world to world, securing the universe?" Tigress asked the mystic being.

"Yes, and they also have been given abilities from the Master to protect a large number of people," Marcus explained.

"What do these 'planets' look like? Do the people look like you?" Tigress asked.

"Some do and some do not," Marcus answered. "Each planet that the Master has made has different characteristics." Tigress smiled, but then she frowned thinking about something else. "Do not worry about Po. He's taking the time to look at himself for a moment."

"But I didn't want to hurt him."

"You didn't. You showed him the truth," Marcus replied. Tigress turned back to the angel.

"Do you know why he hates Platon so much?"

"I do, but I think you would appreciate it more hearing it from him," Marcus smiled. Tigress rolled her eyes a bit. Even celestial beings can be cryptic.

"These warriors," She began, going back to the previous topic, "what are they called?"

"Lion warriors. They are strong beings that help to protect worlds from mass annihilation," Marcus explained.

"Does Lion have any to do with this?" Tigress asked, noting the coincidental naming. Marcus stayed silent for a while.

"I think you should ask Lion of that," Marcus replied.

"Are they born of a specific line?"

"Some are, but some can be chosen to be Lion Warriors as well," Marcus replied. Tigress's eyes widened. "Why do you want to become one?" Marcus questioned, noticing the obvious interest.

"I... I want more than this place," Tigress sighed, looking at the setting sun over the beautiful horizon. The sea of clouds blocking the view of the valley reflected the glistening lights of the orange sun's rays. The pink, purple, and red colors of the clear sky almost hypnotized Tigress as she spoke on. "Ambition has been Tai-Lung and me's downfall. I wanted to be Dragon Warrior, chiefly to make Master Shifu proud, but also to become something more. To figure out why I was left at the orphanage, why I wasn't chosen to be Dragon Warrior, why I've been trained and what for, and to figure out what is my purpose. And who am I." She felt a warm hand on her should as she turned back at Marcus, who had a great big smile.

"Being honest with yourself is something that most mortals have a problem with. It's good to see you're growing," Marcus replied.

"What is the Master like?" Tigress asked. Marcus laughed.

"Oh, I wish I could describe him in a way that could do him justice. You're just going to have to meet him, someday."

"But why can't you tell me?"

"A second-hand an account of a person is always different compared to face-to-face interactions. If you asked what Po was like, it would be very different coming from a crook he defeated versus coming from Mr. Ping." Tigress nodded in agreement. "It is about time you went back to the others."

"Good-bye, Marcus," Tigress smiled as she packed her things and left.

* * *

Each time Tigress came back from her encounters with Marcus, she felt so at peace. She looked that way as well as she entered the courtyard, where Lion was waiting for here.

"Ah, you're back. Good to know," Lion smiled.

"I can take care of myself, you know," Tigress replied, feeling a bit pestered by the wolf's worry. He really did act like a father sometimes.

"Well, it's good to have you back," The wolf sighed. "You know, to be honest, I'm surprised that you're so okay with all of Po's secrets. Don't you feel betrayed?"

"Yes, I did. The simple fact is that those secrets are a part of Po's life. I can see why he didn't want to tell us. Besides, I have some secrets of my own that I haven't told him."

"Like what?" Lion asked, to which Tigress smiled mischievously, "Sneaky cat," the wolf muttered. "So did you meet Po on your way back?" Tigress's eyes widened.

"No, why?"

"He said he was going up to meet you," Lion said. Both of them had a realization. "That little cornball! He's probably doing something stupid."

"I'll find him," Tigress said, sitting on the floor.

"Um... what are you doing?"

"I'm using Po's Sky Vision technique to find him," Tigress explained.

"Bu-" Lion stuttered, overly amazed, "but Po and I are the only ones that can do that! How did you learn it?"

"I learn fast," Tigress smirked as she closed her eyes. Her vision zoomed through the valley. "He's not in the village, but I am sensing him further away."

"Try near Platon's house." Lion suggested. Tigress's vision soared through the sky to see Po inside the former supervisor's house.

"He's there."

"CRUD! We have to get there before-"

"Wait, Platon's there," Tigress halted. It was quiet for a moment. "I can't hear what they're saying, but... Po is just sitting down and... offering Platon tea?" The wolf was more than surprised.

"Come on, let's go and see what's going on."

* * *

Platon had come to his main underground warehouse and saw it in shambles. Everything had been clawed down. Wrecks of E-bots littered the floor. Burning pieces of electric metal sparked out of control. The unmanned machines that made these robots were all smashed to bits. Valor was more than annoyed. "That insignificant-"

"I think he's more than significant enough. Wow, his strength still amazes me," Platon said in wonderment of the wreckage.

"Platon! We have to focus! We must be sure that our last warehouse is tightly secured!"

"Yes, yes. Go attend to that. I'll make sure that everything is still here," Platon causally said. Valor muttered under his breath as he stormed out of the warehouse. "This is one mad panda," Platon sighed, walking to his office. He opened it, turned on the lamp, and gasped at the sight. "Oh dear."

"Hello Platon," Po said emotionlessly. The panda stood face to face with the old lion.

"Well, I didn't think I would die today. Ah well, at least I don't have to hear Valor hissing about."

"I'm not here to kill you," Po stated.

"Okay, but you're definitely here to strangle me?" Platon guessed. Po moved out of the way and showed him a plate of tea and a chair next to where Po now sat. "You're trying to... poison me?" Platon guessed.

"Just sit," Po sighed. Platon sat down, still confused about the situation. They sat in silence for a while before Po said. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for hating you," Po struggled to say. Platon looked a bit confused but then smiled as he sipped the tea.

"All is forgiven," He simply said. Po looked at Platon.

"What? No comment, no quirky quip?"

"My quips are not quirky," Platon said offended.

"But why did you forgive me so easily?" Po asked. Platon laughed as he placed the cup down.

"Panda, I've been living for 14,450 years. I've been in your spot for more than a couple of times. Yet the reason why you hate me make no sense," Platon commented.

"Then you know why I hated you. Why?" Po asked, wondering if he could guess it.

"Simple, I threaten your world," Platon explained, "I'm the one thing that can _actually_ do some serious damage to your beloved ones."

"And you think that this doesn't make sense," Po challenged.

"Not at all. Because it doesn't matter," Platon replied. Po stared at the lion with a deadpanned face. "Even if I wasn't the person that threatened the entire universe, someone else eventually will. But let's say there is a world where this war is not going on. Your world would still be in danger, even if you had the White Blood energy. There would be some villain that you weren't fast enough to catch the arrow flying straight to the heart of one of your friends that would eventually make them die. Ultimately, you're trying to make a safe world where you don't worry about your friends' death," Platon sighed.

"And it's not going to happen. Po, I've been doing that for a hundred years with Zelon, and we just had to stop. Why do you think we let Lion and his brothers lead in fights against warlords and Valor when I was still their teacher? We had to come to the realization that we can't protect everyone. Now because of their abilities, it does make it less likely for them to get majorly hurt. But there is still a chance." Platon explained. Po sighed. He was right. "Then there's the fact you keep trying to exclude your friends out of this. That's just hilarious," Platon laughed, sipping the tea.

"Why?"

"Because they were involved the moment you entered their lives. It wasn't when I chose Tigress as the person for the deal. It was when you came into their lives and made it better. Tigress and the others are already involved. The only thing now is to prepare them," Platon explained.

"There's some questions I have for you," Po started after a long pause. Platon chuckled, showing he was willing to answer. "Why are you so afraid of me?" Platon was surprised that was his first question.

"Because you hold the White Blood Tiger energy. It's directly linked to being evil, but it can also be triggered by anger. And I hate to piss off the one is usually slow to anger," Platon explained.

"How did you know I was White Blood?" Po asked.

"Your voice barely changes, and you were working with the same people. You should work on that," Platon smiled.

"Why choose Tigress?"

"Ah! Now we're getting to the real question," Platon smirked, "I chose Tigress for the same reason I went to this planet to find two tigers. Tigress is an heir to a once mighty kingdom of tigers. They were working on a special kind of weapon that-"

"Could overpower a lion?" Po guessed. Platon's eyes widened. "I've done some digging."

"Zelon had made a special pact with these tigers and asked them to make the weapon. Tigress... is their daughter. Somehow or another, she's tied in with the weapon's location and how to operate it."

"And you're willfully telling me this because-"

"If you did this much digging and haven't found it, then you're just as lost as I am," Platon smirked, but Po smirked back as Valor's screaming was heard.

"PLATON! WE HAVE A SITUATION!"

"Not quite as lost," Po smirked as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. The smoke cleared by the time Valor came in.

"Platon, we've just been compromised at another factory. The one near Go-Lum!" Valor stated.

"Just as long as they don't know about the main weapon bunker, we should be safe," Platon replied relaxed. Then he looked at his desk and found a particular scroll missing. "Darn that panda," He cursed under his breath.

 **To Be Continued...**


	35. A New Suit

A New Suit

* * *

"That should mess up his plans a bit," Po chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he was pulled into the bushes and thrown against a rock. "DAH!"

"What the heck are you doing?!" Lion exclaimed.

"I'm... I'm fixing a mistake," Po sighed.

"Why were you talking to Platon?" Tigress asked. Po sighed. He explained everything to them.

"And when you told me about my... hypocrite-ness, I realized I wasn't any better than any criminal I faced," Po sighed. Lion smiled and knelt down next to the panda.

"You did the right thing," the wolf smiled. Then he slapped Po on the head. "But don't ever pull that stunt again." Po smiled as Lion helped him up. Tigress smirked at the panda as Lion started walking back.

"What?"

"I didn't know I had such a profound effect on you," Tigress replied.

"Tigress, you always have a profound effect on me," Po smiled goofily. Tigress smirked mischievously as she kissed him on the cheek, rendering him surprised and confused. ANNNDD completely froze.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tigress smiled.

"Hey, are you two coming or not," Lion shouted back.

* * *

The three finally reentered the palace where Viper jumped around Po's neck. "You're safe!"

"I won't be if you keep squeezing my neck like that!" Po wheezed out. The snake slithered down as the others gathered around.

"We were so worried about you. What were you thinking?" They all said.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to right a wrong I made," Po sighed.

"Come on, let's all eat," Lion proposed. Later on, everyone sat at the table. Then Tigress thought of something.

"Lion, Po. Which one of you is the strongest?"

"Samson," They said in unison. Tai-gee slapped his forehead.

"I think she means between the two of you," Tai-gee simplified.

"Lion," Po said

"Po," Lion said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"It's you," They simultaneously spoke.

"Look, no one can match your strength and speed," Lion argued.

"Strength and speed is nothing compared to your ferocity." Po shot back, "When you fight, you act as mad as that tiger we thought in India." Monkey put his spoon down in exasperation.

"Okay, what happened in India," he asked expecting them not to answer.

"Well, that's between me, Lion, the tiger in the question, and a room full of feline women," Po answered. Everyone including Lion stared at Po.

"Which window did you go through when we went in there?" asked Lion half surprised and half curious. Po twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"The harem room?" said Po with a nervous grin. Lion laughed.

"That explains why you were covered with makeup and kiss stains when you came out of the door," Lion giggled. Everyone laughed. Then Tigress picked up on something.

"Wait, that tiger that we saw in the village. Akila," Tigress said. Po darted his eyes around. "Did you-"

"No, no, no! I did nothing with ANY of the women," Po quickly clarified.

"Then why the lipstick stains?" Lion smirked.

"Well-" He then proceeded to tell them the whole story about Ahriman and Akila. The others laughed hard while Tigress just smiled at Po. She was sitting right next to him and her stare at him made the panda all the more nervous. "So... yeah, that's what happened."

"And here I thought you weren't as lucky with women," Tigress teased a bit. Po felt offended.

"What makes you say that?! I'm very lucky with women," Po said hastily.

"Oh really?" Tigress smirked, leaning in closer. Po became nervous.

"Um... I need to get something," Po goofily stumbled out. Tigress laughed as everyone came down from their chuckling fit.

"So, this Samson that you were talking about. When will we meet him."

"Soon, but the other Master Swordsmen are supposed to be coming first," Lion replied. "Hopefully everything will be ready by the time they come. Which reminds me. I need to do the paperwork for Samson," Lion sighed.

"I didn't think that you would be so busy," Shifu mentioned.

"You don't know the half of it. That's why I didn't worry so much about you guys overworking me," Lion said bluntly. They all looked ashamed. "Don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge."

"Yes, but we're still sorry about that".

* * *

"This is starting to get old," Po sighed as he punched a bandit into a vending cart.

"We have to make sure that the bandits aren't getting any more of the E-bots. That means taking care of the small ones," Dead Shot replied. Po seemed to have an incredible ease with the bandits, flinging one after the other. "Okay, you're starting to become cocky."

"Take this, panda!" Shouted a gorilla bandit as it tried to ram his mammoth hammer into Po's face. Po didn't even flinch. He stood perfectly still as the hammer made contact with his face and shattered into pieces.

"Okay, that's new," Tai-gee mentioned. Po grabbed the gorilla and threw him out of the village. The other bandits looked at the panda stupified.

"Anyone else?" Po asked. The bandits scrambled, bumping into each other. "Didn't think so."

"Okay, you're coming with me," Dead Shot declared, grabbing the panda's hand and dragging him up the mountain. "Tai-gee, take care of the other bandits." The two walked up the mountain.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Something is going on with you. And I think I know what," Dead Shot replied as they entered the barracks.

"Where are you guys going?" Crane asked, spotting them in the hallway.

"We're going to be gone for a while. Don't worry, I'm just making a checkup with Po," Dead Shot explained. They entered the Hall of Heroes and Dead Shot looked all around.

"Dead, what is going on?"

"We're going to make sure that my theory is correct," The duck said, taking a particular scroll from the rack and pulling it. The shelves of scrolls suddenly parted. Po saw a small box shape shaft. "Come on," Dead Shot replied, getting into the shaft. The two descended down into the mountain. When the doors opened, Po saw a massive cavern filled with advanced technologies from other worlds. Scanners, computers, and experimental equipment lined the walls. How it got all of this power was another mystery to Po.

"Zeng, how big is the Jade Palace?" Po asked slowly, in so much amazement that he couldn't speak well.

"As big as we need it to be," Dead Shot replied casually. Po slowly walked in and looked around.

"WOW! The Golden Phoenix of Lang-Go!" Po shouted excitedly at a large great golden bird.

"Po," Dead Shot sighed. He took the panda over to a large walk-in scanner. "This is the place where Lion made your suit. If I'm right, you may be getting something new," Dead Shot explained as he worked the controls.

"Wait, how are you able to work these things? I thought Lion was the only one who can work this kind of techno-gadgetry," Po asked as the light of the scanner ran over him. "Oooo, tickles."

"Lion gave Oogway an instruction manual. Then Oogway taught it to me. It's pretty simple," Dead Shot replied, "That and the computer has voice-command."

"Subject has shown breaks in the super-gravity mechanism. The structure shows signs of breaking and stretching in the subject and adapted balance and strength with training protocol, passing programmed software capabilities. The upgrade is needed," rattled off the computer.

"What does that mean?" Po asked, stepping out of the computer. Dead Shot sighed.

"It means that you need a new suit. That panda suit helps us regulate your gravity training, increasing the gravity as you got used to it. You've exceeded the amount faster than we expected. Probably because of the extra training you've been doing. As a result, the increased gravity has stopped and now you're just moving as if you didn't have the suit at all."

"So I need a new suit," Po worriedly fussed, "That will take too long! Lion took a week to make this suit."

"Well, luckily Lion knew that this would happen. So, he made a new one," Dead Shot explained, showing him the closet. "Go put this on."

"What about the others? Won't they notice the change?"

"No, I'm sure that Lion's taken that into account," Dead Shot replied.

* * *

"What happened to you!" shouted Mantis. There before the group was a muscle-bound shape of a panda. Po's biceps and triceps bulked. His muscle lines were well defined. Worse yet, (Or better yet, depending on who you ask) his belly was gone and it showed the outer lines of an ab pack. His face was less chubby and his legs displayed each muscle in them.

"You should have told me before you changed suits," Lion sighed, rubbing his head.

"How was I suppose to know you didn't add in the 'fat' program!?" Dead Shot remarked.

"I don't know, ask?" Lion replied. The suit that gave Po a panda-like feel and appearance was designed by Lion to add in a certain of artificial fat and heat to mimic a panda's belly and overall weight. There was a minicomputer that was inside of the suit to make that happen automatically. The problem with this suit was that Lion didn't put the 'fat' program in yet. So Po's actual body underneath the suit, the tiger half, showed through the suit by the muscles. Po noticed that out of all the people questioning him, Tigress had remained completely silent. She looked visibly distraught with his new appearance. "Listen, guys. I already told you about Po's predicament. We'll find a way around it later."

"Why?" Dead Shot asked, "The weight training is already in place. He should be fine."

"It's just... weird to see Po like this. It's... definitely an improvement," Monkey joked. "And I'm pretty sure the girls will like it."

"Monkey," Viper exclaimed.

"You don't need to change it, Po," Krista smirked. "I think we all like it," She said this looking at Tigress's rigid and strict form. "Right Tigress?"

"I'm going to-"

"Train?" Lion, Po, and Dead Shot guessed.

"No. Take a bath," Tigress replied as she muttered under her breath, "A long cold bath."

 **To be Continued...**


	36. Clueless

Clueless

* * *

The male wolf stood there as he looked at the weird event taking place before him. "Since when have you been doing aerobics?" Lion asked the running Tigress.

"I have to make sure that I have good stamina," Tigress panted.

"Tigress, you've been running for four hours," Lion pointed out.

"And I've only run around the entire Jade Palace four times. I'm getting slower," Tigress paced. Lion rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tripped the tiger to the ground. "LION!" Tigress growled out. The wolf wasn't phased.

"Running from your problems, quite literally, won't make them go away," Lion answered, helping the tiger up. "You haven't been talking to Po." He mentioned. Tigress looked away from the wolf in guilt and worry.

"I've... just been busy," Tigress replied.

"You come up with horrible excuses when you're flustered," Lion chuckled, shaking his head. Tigress crossed her arms and glared at his snarky attitude. "Come on, Tigress. Po can't look that terrible to you. You could at least be less obvious about your dislike of his new body." Tigress was confused.

"Wait, you think that I hate Po's new suit? No, no, no!" Tigress frantically corrected.

"Okay, then why are you avoiding Po?" Lion asked. Tigress couldn't, rather she wouldn't answer. "Well, I know that Po is worried sick about you. He's really pushing to get that suit fixed."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he doesn't want to make you feel uneasy," Lion explained. Tigress sighed.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the kitchen. Why?" When Lion turned back, Tigress was already gone and up the mountain. Lion smirked. He already knew why she was... different around Po, but Po was getting anxious about her distancing herself. "And they say muscles don't catch a woman," Lion smirked. Meanwhile, Po was sadly eating some dumplings when Tigress nervously came in.

"Hello, Po."

"Tigress!" Po got up to hug her but Tigress stood back. "Tigress, why are you so scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you. I... the suit caught me a little... off guard," Tigress struggled to say.

"Then you hate how I look," Po guessed.

"No, no, no, never! It... just takes some getting used to," Tigress replied, "Just... please don't get near me for the time being."

"Why?"

"I just might do something that is illegal," Tigress swallowed. Po frowned.

"Tigress, if it makes you that uncomfortable-"

"How do you not know why this is a problem?!" Tigress exclaimed at the panda's cluelessness.

"What is a problem?" Po asked innocently. Honestly, Tigress wasn't really attracted to Po's new muscles. However, the muscles, sleekness, and overall general sexiness added to Po's kind, cute, lovable personality and look. Basically, Tigress was struggling not to jump him and... the point is it was hard to adjust to.

"Nothing," Tigress sighed.

"I can answer that," Tai-gee barged in with a wicked grin. Tigress fought Tai-gee to the ground with blinding speed. "Whoa."

"Don't. You. Dare," Tigress growled.

"Geez, I was kidding. I just wanted to tell you guys that the other Master Swordsmen are here," Tai-gee replied, getting up from Tigress's death grip.

"Good, it's time to meet them again," Po smiled as he exited the room. Tai-gee leaned in next to Tigress.

"You know, it's not entirely illegal if he agrees to it," Tai-gee joked. He dodged a slash from Tigress's claw and bolted out the room.

"TAI-GEE!" Tigress roared, charging at the snow leopard. Tigress chased Tai-gee until they both came to the room where the other Swordsmen were waiting. The two sibling rivals straightened out as Tigress continually glared at Tai-gee's grin.

"Ah, Master Tigress and Master Tai-Lung," Shifu announced. He never called Tai-Lung by his other name. The others didn't know why. "May I present to you the rest of the Master Swordsmen."

"Nelon," Bellowed the big lion. He was much taller and more muscle-bound than Platon. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Tai-gee has talked a lot about you. Something about a woman trying to kill him."

"Hmm, he's not wrong," Tigress glared at the smirking leopard.

"Then there's Saber," Po presented, "Or as we like to call him, the cold crook of the gang."

"Po, please stop saying that," Saber sighed, bowing his head in shame. "I'm sure that you're aware of my... tattered history."

"We are," Viper replied, "But we trust in Po's heart when it comes to choosing people." She paused. "His heart hasn't been the _best_ standard to rely on, but it's very close."

"HEY!" Po exclaimed.

"Then there is-"

"Mei-Ling?" Crane interrupted as he and Krista came into the room. Zeng told them about the Swordsmen. The mountain cat perked up, ran to the bird, and squished him into a hard hug.

"CRANE! It's so good to see you," She chimed.

"That's great. Now I need AIR!" Crane wheezed out.

"Oopsie, sorry," Mei-Ling apologized.

"I assume that you guys remember each other from the academy," Shifu guessed.

"Of course, how could I forget? I got your message from Zeng. You're absolutely terrible when it comes to communication," Mei-Ling playfully smirked. Crane nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow," He muttered, rubbing against a small bruise on the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Krista asked, standing next to him.

"I don't know. Feels like an indent. Did you have anything on your hand, Mei?"

"Hmm? OH! This ring," She said, presenting it. "Sorry about that."

"Wait, I didn't see that ring before. Why are you just now wearing it?" Nelon asked.

"And who's the lucky suitor?" Tai-gee smirked. Mei-Ling became nervous as Saber stepped behind her, laughing as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We might as well tell them. Everyone, Mei-Ling and I are married." Saber announced. Chaos ensued. Nelon's eyes widened, Tai-gee's jaw dropped, Lion spun around and stumbled like he was punched, Po fainted, and Zeng started talking gibberish. About two minutes after this, Po came to and spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Slowdown, stop, rewind, freeze, play. You guys are married?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Asked Tigress.

"The joyful, giggle-happy, emotional Mei-ling got married to the stone cold, rarely smiling, serious Saber? That just blows my mind!" Tai-gee exclaimed. "Maybe there is hope for you and Po," Tai-gee whispered to his sister. Tigress rammed her fist into his shoulder. "OW!" Saber shook his head.

"Well, this will definitely be an interesting stay here," Nelon chortled. "Which reminds me. Po, you haven't seen my son yet."

"Alex? No, I haven't yet. How is the little lion?" Po smiled. Just then, a slimmer version of Nelon walked in through the doors. He wore dark gray baggy pants, an open white vest with a sword strapped holster across his back. The vest's ends only reached his naval, meaning the vest probably couldn't fit him, which is why he had it opened. He had a faint scar running from the top right to the bottom left of his mediumly defined chest. Though his clothes were war-ridden, his face was kind and prone to smiling and smirking. "Forget I said little," Po smirked.

"Master Po, it is an honor to finally meet you," Alex respectfully said, bowing before the muscular panda. Po laughed as he lifted the lion up.

"We're all family around here," Po corrected. Po went along, introducing everyone. Tigress noticed that Krista's tail was wagging more than usual. She spoke secretly to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Krista asked hastily.

"Your tail is wagging," Tigress mentioned, "Quite furiously."

"It's not something I can control," Krista abrupt snapped. Tigress noted the wolf's eyes on the younger lion. The tiger could also see Krista contemplating something.

"You know, you're not in your tribe anymore," Tigress said. Krista looked at her with a very confused face. "You don't have to marry... your own kind, if you know what I mean," Tigress smirked. Krista's eyes widened as she turned away from Tigress.

"I don't know what you mean," Krista hastily said. Then Po came to Krista.

"Alex, this is Krista and Tigress. They're... kind of sisters," Po laughed a bit.

"How are we sisters?" Tigress asked, curiously.

"Well, you two act a lot like each other," Po pointed out. Alex smiled and shook his head.

"Hello, Master Tigress, Master Krista. My name is-"

"Yeah, Alex. We were all here for it," Krista interrupted. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that, the wolf rushed out of the hall. Tigress smirked as Po and Alex were confused.

"Was it something I said?" Alex asked.

"No, she's just...trying to train hard," Tigress smiled. Alex nodded and then went with his dad, but Po was more intrigued.

"What was all that about?" Po asked. Tigress sighed.

"I'm so glad you're clueless," Tigress said relieved. She left making Po even more confused.

 **To Be Continued...**


	37. Samson

Samson

* * *

"YOU FELINE PANDA IDIOT!" Lion shouted. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"You know how it was. The little guy saved our tails back there. Once you said that he was going to receive Samson, I didn't think that it would be important," Po shyly said.

"Why the _mess_ not!" Tai-gee growled.

"Because I really didn't think the others would find out this much about me," Po smiled nervously. Lion, Tai-gee, and Nelon held their heads in their hands.

"Tigress is going to kill each and every one of us," Lion muttered. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't think she would be involved so much into my past life," Po defended.

"PO!" Tai-gee calmed down. How could his brother be so brilliantly gifted, but so incredibly and lovably clueless?

"Look, as long as Samson and the kid stay as far away from Tigress as possible we don't have to worry," Po proposed. Lion looks guilty all of a sudden.

"Yeah, about that..."

* * *

Tigress was sitting on the sidelines, listening to one of the dumbest conversations she had ever heard. Alex and Krista were arguing. The wolf had not taken a good standing with the lion. Tigress knew why, but she didn't expect her sister to act so... childishly. Not only would Krista be upset with Alex's very presence, she also loved prodding him and provoking him. "If this is how wolves flirt," She said to herself, "Then Tikal's tribe must be very noisy."

"All I'm trying to say is that you would benefit more if you had more of a... well-rounded training," Alex argued.

"Oh, so are you saying that Tigress isn't challenging enough?" Krista questioned.

"Master Tigress, I'm not suggesting-"

"Please keep me out of this," Tigress practically pleaded. Just then, Lion, Po, Nelon, and Tai-gee burst into the Training Hall arguing. "Nothing's quiet in this place," Tigress sighed.

"Why? Why is he coming here?" asked Po, "Not that I don't like it, but WHY NOW?"

"Look, I know that it's inconvenient but we need him if we are going finish this." This made Krista and Alex stop fighting.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Nothing. Nothing. Another person is coming, we just don't know when. Actually, we need you two for a moment. No offense Tigress but it's a personal emergency." Lion said

"To get some peace and quiet? Thank you," she said playfully.

"Thank you, honey!" Lion smiled equally playful. Once she was out, he started whispering to the others in a panicked frenzy. "We have a big problem. Samson is coming here!"

"And the problem of that is?" Krista questioned.

"You see, Samson is the greatest, strongest, and most powerful energy out there," Nelon explained.

"Well if he's a spirit, how can he cause any harm?" Asked Alex.

"Do you have rocks in there as well?" Krista retorted as she hit Alex on the head, "Spirits can take over people's body."

"Yes, but that's not the problem. We managed to get Samson on our side and help us." Po said.

"Well, if he's on your side, why is it a problem?" asked Krista.

"Because we put Samson in a person that Tigress knows. You ever heard the saying 'never take a mother cat's babies'?" Krista and Alex nodded. "Well, it turns out that the person we put Samson in was a little duck child named...Zan, a child Tigress cared for." Tai-gee said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" asked Alex pinching his nose.

"Because Zan seemed to like Samson when he came to him. Besides, people wouldn't expect a child to have that much power, would they?" asked Po, "The point is that you have to promise not to tell Tigress. She will kill us!"

"So you're not scared of the most powerful child on earth, you're scared of a woman," Krista asked knowingly.

"That's a very blunt way to put it but yes." Lion said with an overly dramatic smile.

"Okay, we won't tell anyone. Now, when does he get here?" Alex asked.

"Hey everyone it's Zan!" Monkey shouted.

"AAAAHHH!" Tai-gee, Po, Lion, and Nelon screamed as they rushed out the door, leaving Alex and Krista alone.

"Well, that was awkward," commented Alex as Krista nodded. Alex rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. How about we just forget the whole thing?" He said as he extended his hand.

"Deal," Krista said with a wicked smile until they looked into each other's eyes. They would probably still be there if Zeng didn't tell them to come.

* * *

A tall duck, probably about a foot over Zeng's height, strolled into the palace and was welcomed by the striped arms of his former protector. "It's so good to see you again, Zan," Tigress smiled. This was the one of the few people that she wasn't against hugging.

"Master Tigress, you never come to my palace anymore," He complained. Tigress smiled. The young duck had gotten bigger and older. A lot of time had passed, she guessed.

"I'm sorry, Zan," She chuckled a bit. "But now you're here."

"Yeah, but for a different reason," Zan replied. Tigress smirked.

"And why are you here?" Just then, Lion, Po, Tai-gee, and Nelon stumbled over each other as they ran into the welcoming party.

"Oh boy," Zan muttered as Lion stepped out of the mess.

"Zan, it's good to see you. Hey, why don't we get something to eat AWAY from the Jade Palace," Lion nervously hurried.

"Stop with the act, Lion," Zan sighed.

"You know Lion?" Tigress asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he's a friend of my dad," Zan replied.

"Why don't you come and eat for a bit, you must be hungry," Tigress smiled, leading the duck inside. The four were still worried.

"Why are you guys nervous?" Monkey asked.

"We are not nervous," Tai-Lung stuttered nervously, "We're just... very excited to see Zan is all. Hehe." As the day progressed, Zan showed how much he really grew. He was gifted with immense knowledge and wisdom, despite his young age. As he talk, two mischievous kids came into the kitchen.

"Cousin Zan!" Miracle screamed as she lunged into the duck. Though bigger, Zan was knocked out of his chair while Ai watched and laughed with the rest of the group.

"It's good to see you too, Miracle," Zan grunted as the snow leopard purred. Tai-gee took the small one up.

"Okay, you two. It's time to get some rest. Your parents would be worried sick if you were up too late," Tai-gee sighed. The two children left as Zan yawned as well.

"I'm going to go to bed as well. See you guys," Zan replied, going out the kitchen. Po, Nelon, and Tai-gee all sighed with relief. They might get out of this alive without Tigress knowing.

"He's so adorable and smart." Viper said.

"Really smart. I didn't think that a child could know so much." Crane commented. Tigress chuckled.

"He's had a good teacher." she smiled as she looked at Lion.

"Why are you so happy?" Lion asked.

"Oh just something that you think I don't know?" Tigress answered. Tai-gee and Nelon started to make their way to the door. Po was stuck there in fear, but Lion shook his head.

"Is it about Zan?" Lion asked. Tigress cheerfully nodded. "You evil conniving little cat! Giving us a heart-attack! How did you know?"

"I really didn't leave like you told me to. At first I was a little upset, but when I saw all of you panicking that I was going to basically murder you, I couldn't resist but play along." Tigress said.

"Whoa, what about Zan?" Mantis asked. Lion told them about Samson and Zan and the others were speechless.

"So you're not upset? Not even a little?" Po asked.

"Like you said no one would expect it, and it's a way to protect him. Besides, he can't be that strong, can he?" Tigress replied. Lion, Po, Tai-gee, and Nelon all looked at each other.

"You have no idea," They all said at once.

 **To be continued...**


	38. Clueless for a Reason

Clueless for a Reason

* * *

Tigress was in the kitchen when Po came in. Tigress turned around and saw the buff panda standing behind her. "Umm..." She stuttered. Po smiled nervously.

"Hey," Po responded, "Hhh how are you doing?"

"Um... good," Tigress answered, nervously. Po sighed.

"Tigress, why are you so scared of me?" Po sadly asked.

"I'm not," Tigress blurted out, "But... your form is... still hard to adjust to." Why was he so close to her?

"Just tell me why you're uncomfortable with me, though," Po pleaded. Tigress's claws gripped the table behind her. Then she remembered something. This was Po. Which means-

Why not? "Well," Tigress began, trying desperately to hide her nervousness, "It's because of your new look. You... honestly have always been cute and lovable for a panda, but with the sleek formfitting look you're also... handsome and very... alluring," Tigress smirked bravely. Then it happened. Po was Po. The panda blushed bright red as he started backing away from Tigress, right into the table.

"Um... oh, uh, thank you," Po laughed, "But I'll make sure that in future it doesn't bother you," Po mumbled, trying to get away from her, but Tigress now had the upper hand. Serves him right for being a tempting eye candy for the past few weeks.

"Not at all," Tigress replied with more confidence, carefully placing her finger on his bare-chest, "I think you look great in the suit, just the way you are. It makes me wonder what's underneath it." She grinned evilly as he gulped.

"Hehe," He laughed very nervously. Tigress smiled at the cute panda's face. His nervousness was gone when he looked at her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," She whispered. Their heads came slowly together, but-

"Hey, guys?" Lion called. The two stumbled back from each other. They stared at each other in silence as Tigress spoke.

"What is it, Lion?"

"Alex and Krista are fighting again, but I need the Training Hall so could you get them out of there," Lion asked. He noticed the 'air' of the room. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing!" They shouted.

"I'll go handle this," Po replied, going out of the kitchen. Tigress growled out of annoyance.

"What happened between you and Po?" Lion asked with a knowing smirk. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before," Tigress sighed. Lion's eyes popped opened as Tigress exited the room.

"What do you mean before?" Lion asked with an excited smile.

"Nothing," Tigress reiterated. Lion stopped her.

"Tigress, you know I won't make fun of you that much," Lion smiled. Tigress huffed. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I lose Po as a friend?" Tigress stated. Lion's mood turned serious.

"You have my promise that no such thing will happen," Lion vowed. The tiger stared at the black wolf then sighed.

"Po and I have... accidentally kissed before," Tigress explained. Lion's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that.

"Okay... not what I was expecting. When did this happen?"

"Well, we were coming back from battling Shen, Po helped me up the mountain because of the shot I took from the cannon. He watched me day and night until I healed. I woke up one time and I saw him fallen asleep. I... felt the need to make sure he was okay, so I went over to him and checked." Tigress paused to laugh a bit at the memory, "He mumbled my name in his sleep. Suddenly, he reached up and grabbed my face and kissed me."

"And you pushed him away?" Lion asked, knowing the answer. Tigress's gaze traveled to the floor, but though embarrassed, she couldn't stop smiling.

"No," She said shortly, but she shook herself awake from her daydreaming when she remembered the point of the story. "Anyways, he woke up, asking why his hands were on my face. I decided it was best not to tell him."

"Very wise," Lion agreed. "But why not tell him what happened?" Tigress sighed.

"I'm not ready yet."

"To do what?" Lion asked. Tigress remained silent. The wolf sighed. It wasn't right to ask more of her. "Well, when you are ready, make sure that you remember who you are."

"What's that?" Tigress asked.

"You're the mighty Tigress," Lion smiled cheerfully. Tigress smiled back. Suddenly-

"YOU IDIOT!" Shouted a voice from the Training Hall. The tiger and wolf groaned in dread. They knew that voice. They rushed to the scene where Po was in the middle of an intense and irrational rage between Alex and Krista. Tai-gee stood by the side, watching the show.

"Now now, guys. It's okay," Po timidly cautioned, having a nervous sweat drop come down his face.

"Okay?! She basically insulted my fighting style. It's not my fault that you train without weapons."

"Not every warriors has the need for mere sharp sticks," Krista barked. **(** **Hehe)** "Besides, you're not the most agile with it anyways. That doesn't excuse you for tripping me into the weapons' rack."

"I said sorry!" Alex explained.

"UGH!" Krista cried out, stomping out of the room. Alex sighed.

"You know, you have to be some kind of masochist," Tai-gee commented.

"What?!"

"Why on this earth would you subject yourself to so much torture from one person? If she doesn't like you, why are you trying so hard to be friends with her?" Tai-gee asked. The whole room's eyes were on him. Alex sighed.

"She... challenges me," the lion said softly. "In my village, people respected me and treated me like royalty. I was fine with it, but I knew there was some kind of... barrier between me and them. Something that prevented them from being themselves. Krista doesn't do that. She treats me like she wants to. It's... kind of... interesting to squawk with her."

"Okay, but what about her end?" Lion asked.

"Well, until I learn why she doesn't like me, I can't really say that I'm going to stop being me," Alex explained. "Besides, she does keep going out of her way to find me. She must like me some kind of way."

"Hmm," Po smirked. Alex became nervous.

"Anyways, I need to go find my dad," Alex quickly mentioned, rushing out of the hall.

"The next time you... interact with Krista, make sure that the entire Jade Palace doesn't hear. And also try and make it... interesting," Po smirked. Alex rushed out.

"Oi," Lion muttered under his breath.

"Man, those two really like each other," Po commented. Lion, Tai, and Tigress looked at Po. "I mean, they would be dating if they weren't so clueless, right?"

"YAAAAHHH!" Tai-gee screeched in constrained fury, visibly struggling not to strangle the panda. He stormed out of the Training Hall.

"He didn't just say that. He did not just say that!" Lion repeated like a mantra as he walked out as well.

"What did I say?" Po asked. Tigress couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Nothing, Po. Nothing."

* * *

Krista was pacing in Tigress's room at an angry speed. Tigress walked in completely innocently. "Hey, do you want-"

"He's such a stupid idiot!" the wolf exclaimed.

"Ugh, this again," Tigress sighed, rubbing her nose's bridge.

"He just annoys me in the worst way possible. Why does he have to-"

"Okay! Stop!" Tigress ordered. She made the wolf sit on the bed. "Now, why do you hate Alex?"

"I don't _hate_ him, I'm just annoyed greatly by him," Krista replied.

"Annoyance doesn't scream at the top of its lungs," Tigress pointed out. "Talk, why do you dislike Alex?"

"Because! He... he scares me," Krista whispered. Tigress was surprised.

"If that's the case, then we can just have him removed."

"NO! No, it's... Tigress, I've... never liked someone that I felt... attracted to. I've seen many people get fooled into thinking they had a friend when they really didn't. That's why I promised not to marry for love or anything other than for political gain. But... Alex is different. I can... _feel_ myself liking him more and more, and I hate it because I... don't want to be taken advantage of," Krista confessed. It was silent for a while before Tigress spoke.

"Maybe Po was right about us being sisters," Tigress smiled. She sat next to the wolf on the bed. "Bullying him is not going to make him change. I've actually tried that with Po when he first came. Just watch him and see if there is any fault in his character. Then you can make a judgment call." Krista smiled at the tiger. Then they heard a creaking sound. "Oh no." Suddenly, the bed crashed underneath them as they laughed at the event. "I knew I shouldn't have let Po lie here," Tigress chuckled. Krista stopped laughing. Her ears perked up and her smile widened. "Not like that."

"Then what other way?" Krista asked, mischievously.

"He wasn't feeling well and was having the runs," Tigress explained.

"Ugh!" Krista exclaimed quickly getting up from the destroyed bed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	39. The return of the Lion warriors

The Return of the Lion Warriors

* * *

Crane walked around like a giddy penguin as Saber laughed while a certain mountain cat fumed. "It's not funny," Mei-Ling declared.

"Oh come on, it was pretty funny. Especially when you added the soap in," Crane chuckled. Mei punched the bird in the shoulder. "Ouch."

"I love you all the same, honey," Saber replied, hugging her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Zan asked.

"Oh, we were just telling the story of how Mei lost a bet and had to do laundry... for the first time in her life," Crane snickered. Mei-Ling glared at him.

"I liked you better when you couldn't form correct sentences," Mei muttered bitterly.

"Anyways, I need Saber and Mei-Ling for something. Teach's business," the duck emphasized. Mei-Ling groaned.

"Sorry, Crane."

"No need. I'm fine for a break," Crane replied. "Make sure that she doesn't get near any water!" Crane exclaimed as they left.

"I hate you!" Mei-Ling shouted back. The bird snickered as he walked back to his room. As he entered the hall of the barracks, he heard whispering. He looked around, carefully listening for anything.

"Anyone there?" Crane asked. The whispers continued to get louder and louder until he entered his room. They suddenly stopped as he stepped in. "That was weird," Crane said. It was night time, so Crane decided to sleep early.

* * *

Crane found himself in a ruined city. Smoldering ashes fell from the sky. A loud crashing sound was heard from the sky as Crane looked up to see lights in the sky getting dimmer and dimmer until they were completely gone. Crane looked back to the torn and charred building of the ruins. "Who am I?" said a voice. Crane turned around to see Tigress searching through the rubble. "Who am I?" She repeated. Crane walked over to Tigress and rested his wing on her shoulder.

"Tigress?" Crane stumbled back to the ground when Tigress turned to face him. She had no face. No eyes, no mouth, nothing. Yet her unmistakable voice kept ringing in his ears.

"Who am I?"

"What's going on?" Crane asked, frightened. Tigress 'looked' down at the ground to a key. She pointed to it. Crane picked up the key. He looked at it closely. The bird saw a clear picture of the old lion Platon. Crane looked at the faceless Tigress, who had her hands stretched out. "Is this what you're looking for?" She nodded. Crane gave her the key. In a shining burst of light, Tigress had her face back. "Tigress?"

"Take Tigress to see Platon. It is about time that she learns who she is," Tigress replied.

* * *

Crane shot up in cold sweat from his bed. It was still night, the moonlight still flooded the dark barracks, but Crane couldn't stay asleep now. He hurried out of bed, rushed to Tigress's room and woke up Krista first. "Krista, wake up!"

"Hmmm, Crane?"She said sleepily, "What's going on?"

"Come on, we have to get Alex and Tigress and get going," Crane said, grabbing a large stick and carefully poking Tigress awake.

"Why are you doing it like that?" Krista asked, still a little sleepy. Suddenly, Tigress's hand automatically punched up with so much force, the ceiling cracked a bit.

"That's why" Crane muttered as Tigress woke up. "Tigress, come on, we have to get going."

"Crane, what's going on?" Krista repeated.

"Tigress has to face Platon," Crane said. Now they were both awake.

"What?!"

"Shhh! Come on, let's get going. We need to catch up with Alex and leave, now!" Crane said urgently. Normally, the two wouldn't move unless they knew what they were getting into, but Crane never did something like this. It must be urgent. "Come on!"

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry about them. And don't wake up Po!" Crane hushed in urgency. They finally rushed down the mountain, managed to get Alex out of bed without waking his father and ran into the night, not knowing where they were going.

Meanwhile, Platon was in a new base overseeing Valor's designs. "This will be able to withstand them. I'm sure of it. The technology we gained from the tiger village will help us with the armor on these robots," the smaller lion menacingly grinned. Platon rolled his eyes.

"Just make sure that it's strong. I'm going to go practice," Platon replied. He walked outside of the dark cave they found. How China had this many caves was a mystery to him. He walked outside to a clearing in the woods where he came across Crane, standing in his way. The old lion was **_extremely_** surprised. "Master Crane?"

"Hello, Platon," Crane answered with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to interrogate you," Crane stated. Platon stared the bird down.

"No offense, but you're not really the best opponent to stand up against me," Platon answered plainly.

"I'm not, but they are," Crane smirked pointing up. Tigress, Alex, and Krista came down on the old lion, tackling him from out of the trees.

"ARG! Okay, this is different," Platon muttered. "What do you want from me?" Tigress stood up while Krista and Alex held him in place.

"Who am I?" Tigress asked. Platon was extremely confused.

"You tackled me to the ground to play a guessing game?" Platon questioned.

"Where does Tigress come from? Who are her parents? How does Lion fit into it?" Alex asked. Platon sighed.

"Get off of me," He said gently. Tigress signaled them to get up. Platon straightened up. "Ooo, my back isn't as good as it used to. Anyways, I'm guessing Po didn't tell you that you were an heir to the king and queen of the Run Rot Ruins?"

"He mentioned I was an heir, but not of the Run Rot Ruins," Tigress replied. "I'm looking for information that you didn't tell Po."

"Well, you deserve that much," Platon sighed. "Xia and Ai were rulers of the Run Rot Ruins. Lion's father, the great King Zelon, made a pact with them to experiment with something. Regularly, Lion was sent to check up on them. I guess you've already figured out that Lion isn't as young as he looks." Tigress nodded. "Anyways, the Tigers were very adaptive and started to improve on technology centuries ahead of their time. I guess that's where your quick thinking comes from," Platon joked. "Xia and Ai worked on finding a stronger power for Zelon to defend against potential threats to society. Your parents found it."

"How come Lion hasn't told me this?" Tigress asked.

"He probably thinks that you're not the tiger that he saw in the crib. I remember him making a doll for you at one point. It was strong enough to stand against most tiger children. You know how tigers play rough." Tigress's eyes widened.

Suddenly, her head started hurting as she stumbled to the ground. "Tigress!" Krista exclaimed. The tiger started breathing hard as she endured the pain. "What's wrong?"

"It's a lost memory," Platon diagnosed, checking her shaking eyes. "I've seen it before in Lion when he had some kind of amnesia. She'll come out of it."

"How do you know?" Crane asked.

"She's strong," He stated. Suddenly, Tigress came out of her trembling state and stood still.

"Tigress?" Krista asked. Tigress looked at her canine sister.

"I...I remember now," Tigress said. She looked at Platon, "You destroyed my village with your E-bots."

"I did and I am truly sorry for causing you and your family to separate," Platon replied sincerely.

"It's not just that," Tigress whispered, still in wonderment as she stood up. "We have to talk to Lion." She quickly threw a smoke bomb she carried and under the cover of smoke, they vanished from Platon's sight. As they ran faster and faster to the Jade Palace, Tigress kept repeating. "It all makes sense."

Later, Po was pacing around as Tai-gee sat still with his legs crossed. "Daddy, why is Uncle Po walking 'round funny?" Miracle asked.

"Because he's worried about his friend, Mrs. Tigress," Tai-gee said.

"She'll be fine. I can't find Crane, Alex, or Krista anywhere. They probably left together," Lion replied.

"But why in the middle of the night?" Saber asked. Po paced between them, kicking up the sand at his feet.

"Late night snack turned into a wild adventure. Po's had those before," Nelon replied.

"Yes, but Po is normally getting himself into trouble," Mantis bluntly stated, "Tigress wouldn't do something like this."

"Not without a reason," Po muttered, stopping his pacing. "She wouldn't do this without a reason, which is making me freak out!"

"Why?"

"Because what if the reason has to do with Platon?" Po asked.

"Okay, let's just calm down and use your Sky vision again," Lion said. But before he could, Tigress, Krista, Crane, and Alex all burst into the Training Hall. Po sighed a big relief as he ran up to Tigress and squished her into a hug.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Po stressed. But Tigress simply passed him and walked straight towards Lion. She hugged the wolf tightly nearly crushing him.

"Okay, now please let me breathe!" Lion wheezed out. As she did, she fell to her knees and started emitting a noise that the others had never heard Tigress make. She started crying. Lion bent down to her. "Okay, Tigress, you're really worrying me here." Lion said.

"2nd Baba," She whispered.

"What?"

"Your my second Baba," She tearfully said. She reached behind her and showed him the small doll she kept to herself. "Do you remember making this?" Lion's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He carefully held the doll. He gasped at the sudden realization as he covered his mouth. He started laughing and crying at the same time as he rested his hands on her cheeks.

"My little Tyke," He cried, sniffling. He hugged her tightly as they laughed and cried. "It all makes so much sense."

"Good, because someone's got to start explaining," Monkey said, confused out of his mind. Lion helped Tigress stand up.

"Her real name is Tiger Lily. I knew her parents Xia and Ai. My father had a special pact with them so I frequently came over to visit them. They had a baby tiger, named Tiger Lily. She would always call me Baba. So I decided to be called second Baba. Now it all makes sense. Now I understand why Platon chose you," Lion said excitedly, tears still coming out of his eyes. "Oh Tigress, I'm so sorry for what happened. I should have been able to stop them. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." Tigress smiled brightly.

"I have one part of my history restored. I'm one step closer to figuring out who I am. There's no need to be sorry," Tigress replied, hugging him again. "And I know you're not a wolf." That shocked Lion. "When you came to me, you came in the form like a cherub that's skin was burned."

"How do you remember?"

"I bit your tail, remember? Your lion's tail. I was told about you guys from a long time ago and recently since these last few months."

"Tigress, what are you talking about?" Po asked cautiously.

"I'm saying... It's good to have the Lion Warriors back," Tigress smiled. Lion's eyes almost shot out of their sockets. Nelon, Saber, Mei, Zan, and especially Po were all surprised. But Lion laughed.

"It's good to be back," He replied.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Don't worry everything will be explained.**


	40. The (Hopefully) Clear Explanation

The (Hopefully) Clear Explanation

* * *

"So to reiterate," Shifu began, "You are the legendary Lion Warriors that have existed throughout the centuries keeping the very Universe in balance. You guys live for thousands of years and you're saying that Po, Tai-Lung, Nelon, Mei-Ling, Saber, Zan, and you are all part of them. Not only that, you're not a real wolf but a...kind of Hu-MAN with a lion's tail. You all also have powers to protect an unimaginable number of people and you all have been dormant for a while. Is that all of it?"

"The important parts, yes," Lion explained. "Actually." Lion, in a burst of light, changed appearance into his true form. He looked exactly like a human, granted his rear had a lion's tail sticking out of it. His skin wasn't burned as Tigress said, but it resembled more of a caramel type of color. He changed back into a wolf because his clothes were coming off. "I came like this as to not scare the people. Anyways, Tigress's parents met my father a while back. My dad wanted them to make a weapon for protection. But when Platon rebelled, they went into hiding. That's why they left you at the orphanage, Tigress. They were trying to protect you," Lion explained to Tigress. Tigress smiled as she sipped more of the tea they prepared. They were all in the kitchen. Po was leaning against the counter, crossing his arms with an emotionless face.

"But I don't understand," Tai-gee said to feline sister, "How did you know about us?"

"A cherub told me."

"The Master's angels," Nelon breathed in amazement, "They told you?"

"Yes."

"So, Lion, does that mean that Po and the rest are as old as you?"

"I'm just 1600 years old. I'm not old. That age correlates with your 16-year-old teenager. That and no. Po and the others are all the same age as they profess they are. They're just more experienced than most," Lion pointed out.

"So your kingdom is technically the entire universe."

"No, absolutely not. The way our 'governing' works is that we allow the other worlds to be themselves. We're only called in when things go wrong. But we do have several 'home planets' I guess. You'd have to be there to see it. But our kingdom or empire as you call isn't really an established kingdom. It's more of a great alliance of worlds. We're the empire of peace, I guess."

"But even the empire of peace can have turmoil, I guess," Tigress said, noting that they were fighting one of their own. Lion sighed. "Why did he rebel?"

"He has yet to tell me the answer."

"I think I know why," Po started, "It's all a... kind of teaching. What that teaching is, I don't know. But we have to be learning something if he keeps backing down." The panda returned to his solemn state.

"Well, that explains that much," Zan chimed in. "Though another question is why Crane had the dream from the Master and not you, Auntie Tigress."

"It was so everyone could know," Tigress explained, "If I had gotten the dream, I would have kept it to myself and not told it to anyone else until I was sure. That and... I guess the Master wants to include all of us in this."

"Why?" Po asked quietly, staring at the floor.

"Because like it or not, we're all in this war. The battle between good and evil. And every planet in the Universe is affected by this," Lion stated standing up.

"Which means we have to get ready," Saber soberly said.

"More training!" Dead Shot chimed in.

"AUGH!" Groaned the big cats. As everyone exited the room, Tigress noticed Po still staring at the floor with a slightly angry face.

"Po, what's wrong?"

"Everything," Po muttered, marching out of the kitchen. Tigress quickly followed. "Here I am, trying to make sure that my friends, my family, and everything I love dearly doesn't get slurped up into this mess. And then fate or the Master or evil or whoever decides to completely ruin those plans! WHY!" Po turned around and asked as if he wanted Tigress to answer. He continued to his room and sat on the bed.

"It's not in your power to decide the fate of the world. Everyone has a choice."

"Not if I can help it," Po argued back, standing up from his bed, "I was chosen to be the head guardian of this planet by Lion. I'll continue to do that.

"What then? Are you going to force and kill everyone that threatens your family and friends like a tyrant? What about the people attacking? What about their families?"

"I'll find a way," Po answered. Something wasn't right, Tigress knew this.

"Then let us help you. Let me help you with fighting this fight," Tigress said.

"No."

"Why not?" Tigress asked angrily. "Am I not as strong as the mighty Dragon Warrior? Or should I say the White Blood Tiger?"

"I didn't say that."

"So I'm just as pathetic as others think."

"Yes, NO!"

"Then why can't I be a part of the Lion Warrior cause?"

"Because... because I don't want you to!"

"So then you don't like me being just as strong as you?"

"NO!" Po shouted.

"Then why can't I fight with you!" Tigress demanded to know.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Po shouted, grabbing Tigress by the shoulders and shaking her a bit. Tigress was silent. Po exhaled in deep emotion, "If I can't protect you, I can't live with myself. If something were to happen to you that I couldn't protect you, I couldn't live. Do you think that each time you guys were in danger there weren't thoughts running through my mind that even with all the power in the world, I couldn't protect you? This is a war we're talking about, Tigress. A war that goes across galaxies and the entire universe. I can't lose you," Po started to cry. "I can't lose you."

"Po," Tigress spoke softly as she rested her hand on his cheek, gently wiping his tears with her thumb, "You've lost people that you've loved before. Why is this the exception?"

"Tigress... I love you. Not just in the friendship way, but... in the way that I can't find words for. I...I've been clueless sometimes on purpose because I didn't want you to get involved with this. Because us having anything more than friendship means that you're in the line for getting hurt. I love you too much for anything to happen to you," Po sighed, bowing his head. Tigress gently lifted his head and kissed him passionately on the lips. She smiled as she backed away.

"And you think you're going to go risk your own safety to protect ours. I'm not going to let you get hurt either. I love you, too Po. We'll get through this together, Po. Don't worry about me," Tigress reassured. Po kissed her on surprise, but the tiger quickly reciprocated, soon dominating the kiss. Her chuffing made Po moan, letting Tigress probe into his mouth as her tongue fought with him. Her hands trailed down his muscular body as his hands rested firmly on her middle. Po gasped a bit as her claws lightly dug into his chest fur. Her dominating lips became too much as Po opened his eyes a bit to find himself lying on his bed with Tigress on top of him.

"Oooh, AH!Hha, I... I have to stop you, Tigress," Po moaned out. Both of them were panting with great difficulty. "Wow, I... I didn't think you wanted me that much. I didn't think tigers were so aggressively possessive," Po chuckled. Tigress smirked as she hit him in the arm.

"Don't make that joke," Tigress countered. "Po, no matter what I'm going to help you get through this war. You're not going to do this alone."

"Thank you, Tigress. Or should I say Tiger Lily?" Po smirked. Tigress rolled her eyes as she got off of Po. "Well, we better get to work out. We have to make sure we can go head to head with Platon."

"Agreed," Tigress smirked. As Po left first, Tigress spanked him on the butt.

"What was that for?" Po spluttered, red of embarrassment.

"That's for being eye candy for the past few weeks," Tigress smiled evilly, placing her claw on his chest.

"I can't help that!" Po exclaimed. Tigress only smiled as she walked away with a new step in her stride. "What have I gotten myself into?" Po muttered, stretching his back. "Man, this supergravity suit is straining my back." Later on, as Dead Shot and Lion were watching the Master Swordsmen train, Tigress walked in with a bit of bounce in her step.

"What happened to you?" Lion noted.

"Nothing, I just got rid of some... overdue stress," Tigress smirked, walking over to train with Krista. Dead Shot and Lion looked at each other. Then Po came in, cracking his back for relief.

"AHH That's better," Po sighed. The panda looked at the duck and wolf. Lion and Dead Shot's eyes were bulging out and their mouths were wide open. "What? My back hurts," Po cluelessly said.

"But...How?!" Dead Shot stuttered.

"How what?" Lion asked.

"How did we not... hear anything?" Dead shot questioned. Lion slapped his own face as Po just stood there confused.

 **To Be Continued...**


	41. Mama in Po

Mama in Po

* * *

Platon awoke from his bed and stretched. "Waking up in a damp cave. Ugh! Po just had to ruin everything," Platon complained as he walked past Valor's bed. The old lion glanced, though. Valor seemed to sleep with an angry face on all the time. "He really needs to relax." Platon walked outside of the cave and looked at the mountain above. Since he was a Lion Warrior and officially an enemy of the empire, he saw no reason to hide his powers. The old lion took one great jump and zoomed through the clouds, up to the top of the snowless mountain, gazing at the land around. "Ahh, I missed these opportunities," Platon sighed. He reached into his pocket and withdrew an old smiling picture of himself, King Zelon, and Platon's wife. "You would have wanted this," Platon sighed as he sat down on the smooth-faced rock. "Where are you Zelon? The Universe misses you," He whispered into the whistling wind. Truth was that he didn't know where King Zelon went when he rebelled against the kingdom. No one knew. Platon knew why he himself was doing all of this, but...it was hard being the _necessary_ villain. Platon looked at the rising sun. "It's time to be done with this place," Platon stated.

* * *

"She's coming! She's coming! She's coming!" Zan shouted excitedly as he ran into Tigress's room, accidentally tripped over Krista, and jumped onto of Tigress, immediately waking the two sisters up.

"Okay, Zan. Who's coming?"

"Mama Krystal's coming," The duck said excitedly.

"Alright, alright, hang on," She said, lifting him off of her. "Wow, you're not as light as before. If you keep eating, you'll end up like Po."

"I heard that," Po remarked, standing by the doorway.

"Anyways, Mama Krystal's coming today!"

"Who's she?" Krista sleepily asked.

"She's Lion's wife," Po smiled. Tigress and Krista's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

The next moment, the whole Jade Palace was up and preparing everything for Krystal's arrival. "I really don't think she's into all of this... extra things," Lion replied.

"Oh, how would you know," Viper argued, shooing him away.

"You're right, I'm only her husband that's been married to her for the past 1000 **plus years** ," Lion retorted.

"That's something I've been meaning to ask you," Tigress mentioned, "How are you able to be with someone for that long?"

"We make sure that we don't mess up the first time. Actually, the normal dating life for a Lion Warrior before marriage is about 75 years. You want to make sure you don't mess up. Plus, we can shape-shift and change our bodies. So... we're never... bored to say in a very... kosher manner," Lion slowly stumbled. Lion was always shy when it came to talking about _that_. Tigress smirked as they all came to the first of the courtyard. Po came out of his Sky vision.

"I can sense her coming! She's nearly here. Places everyone," Po teemed with excitement. They all stood in a line just at the gate of the Jade Palace. Shifu's ears perked up.

"I can hear someone coming," Shifu replied.

"It will be good to have her again and not have to deal with Lion," Sarah, Tai-gee's wife, jested.

"Sticks and stones, lady!" Lion barked back.

"Shhh, she's coming!" Po silenced. They all waited and finally, they were surprised to see Zeng coming up the steps alone, with a bag of fruit.

"Hey guys," Zeng calmly said. The others were confused.

"I thought for sure I heard female steps," Shifu said, rubbing his chin.

"Females have a lighter step than males? Go figure," Tai-gee muttered.

"I know she came up those steps. I saw her," Po said. Lion crossed his arms and laughed, alerting everyone.

"What do you mean? She's already here," He smiled.

"HIYA!" Suddenly, the wolf dodged a fist coming from behind, caught the hand, drew the person nearer to him, and smirked.

"You're getting slower, my dear," He grinned with her hand raised up as though they were about to dance. The group looked at a confident yet slightly deviant tigress about an inch shorter than Lion. Her smile burned with mischievous fever as her eyes held a defiant stare. She wasn't as athletic as Tigress, but she could definitely hold her own by the fact she sneaked around all of them. She wasn't bothered by the fact he caught her. In fact, she seemed to welcome it by the way she drew even closer to him.

"Maybe I'm trying to be that way so you can keep up," She smirked.

"I'll accept that challenge," Lion replied lowly. The wolf lovingly and passionately kissed the female tiger as he held her with both arms around her waist. "It's good to have you back, Krystal."

"Back? I was waiting for you. I could have done a better job at finishing the deal with Platon," Krystal teased. Lion rolled his eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "I've missed you." He smiled stroking her head.

"I've missed you, too," He sighed.

"*sniff* So precious," Tai-gee sniffled, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"AHEM!" Po loudly 'coughed'.

"Shut up, Po. Give me five more minutes," Krystal shot back.

"Good to see you, too, Krystal," Saber sighed.

"Mama Krystal!" Zan and Miracle shouted as they ran up to the tiger to hug her. Krystal bent down and embraced them.

"Ooo it's so good to see you," Krystal smiled. "You two are getting bigger by the minute."

"Everyone, this is my wife, Krystal," Lion smiled as she bowed.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Mrs. Krystal," Shifu greeted, bowing as well.

"The same. Po has told me a lot about you all. Especially, you Monkey," Krystal glared down the simian. "Something about pranks. Just keep in mind, my dead bodies don't get found." Monkey gulped.

"Krystal, stop scaring him," Mei-Ling sprang up. Krystal smirked at the line of cats.

"Well, if it isn't the lazy cats," Krystal joked, "It's been nice not having to clean up after your shedding skins." Normally, this wouldn't have made any sense since she was a tiger as well, but after learning that Lion wasn't actually a wolf, the others could only assume that Krystal wasn't actually a tiger.

"Why don't we get you inside, Mrs. Krystal. You must be tired after your trip," Shifu suggested. As the others filed away, Alex grabbed Krista back.

"I...I want to say I'm sorry for causing you so much grief," Alex out of the blue apologized. Krista laughed.

"Aw, is the big lion feeling sorry for the tussle we had?" Krista mocked. The lion rolled his eyes but sighed.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't be this much trouble for you. I... I guess I bothered you for my own personal reasons," Alex answered. Krista was puzzled. What was he talking about? "I'll... I'll stay away from you if you like."

"What? No!" Krista blurted out. Now Alex was confused. "I mean, as annoying as you are, you don't have to... distance yourself from me- I mean anyone. Just because I don't get along with you doesn't mean that you have to isolate yourself," Krista replied. She sighed, "Look, I haven't been the most... friendly person to you either. So... let's try to just respect each other?"

"Sure, and maybe we could do a rematch on that spar?"

"Sure," Krista smiled as they went inside.

Meanwhile, while the others were getting Krystal settled in, Tigress visited Zeng. She bowed. "Master Dead Shot?"

"Just Zeng when I'm like this, kitten," Zeng smirked as Tigress growled in annoyance.

"I was wondering. Are you going to let me train with you?" Zeng pondered.

"The real question is do you think you need to be trained by ME?" The duck proposed. "You have definitely overcome that barrier that prevented you from excelling. Now I think you're excelling much faster than you think."

"Can... Can you train my like a Lion Warrior?" Zeng's eyes rose up.

"I... I don't know if I can do that. I've trained Lion Warriors but not when they... didn't have lion energy."

"What's that?"

"It's the source of a Lion Warrior's abilities," Zeng said as he formed a ball of fire to demonstrate his point. "Each Lion 'enrolled' into the team has to have his own lion energy. They come from actual live lions."

"Do they-"

"They don't kill them," Zeng replied, "they use some magic stuff to 'rip' them out with their 'energy claws.' The stronger the lion is, the stronger the Lion Warrior will be. Although, there are exceptions."

"Like?"

"Platon and Valor use wolf energy for their machines. It was banned from use after the separation between the Lions and the Wolves. The Wolf energy is weaker, but in numbers, it can be effective. Plus, they're more numerous than lions. Then there are legends, like Samson and White Blood, whose power isn't really 'wired' the way that normal lions are. You know the story of White Blood, but with Samson... The way that Lion tells it is that he was an abnormally big and strong lion when they extracted the energy out of him, but the energy was too wild for anyone to contain. So they locked it up, but they put temporary locks, thinking that they could be strong enough to handle it later. They weren't."

"What happened?"

"Lion and his brothers placed Samson here without knowing that the planet was inhabited... and that it was right next to a populated village, Zan's village. In the tussle, when Lion came back and was fighting with Po and the rest of the gang, Zan stood out against Samson to protect Lion. Samson, who was a conscious lion energy-"

"They're not usually conscious."

"I mean, they don't usually talk. Samson was surprised that someone so small would be so brave and selfless. So Samson agreed to place himself into Zan," Zeng explained. "That's the short version of the story anyway."

"Have you tried other animals?"

"Well, yes, but others aren't as strong or don't work well. For example, the bear. Bear energy isn't used because their power, while great, is often less durable than a lion's," Zeng sighed, "Like I said, I've never trained a normal person like a Lion Warrior."

"There's always a first," Tigress smiled confidently. Zeng chuckled a bit.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

"So this weapon of Platon's will be different from the others? How?" Krystal asked her husband.

"It won't give us a challenge, but it can devastate the entire countryside. And he plans to use it in the Valley of Peace," Lion sighed.

"Lion, I know that Platon's still your teacher in your mind, but... do you think this is worth it? You could just end him in his sleep," Krystal said with a surprising amount of calm. Lion sighed.

"No Lion in history has ever killed before. I don't want to be the first," Lion replied. Krystal smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You really have an annoyingly pure heart."

"Thanks, I guess," Lion muttered as they walked to the Training Hall.

"Four more. Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Dead Shot cautioned.

"I... can... do it!" Tigress grunted as she struggled to do four more push-ups. Lion was surprised to see the tiger with a literal ton of weight on her back, the equivalent of a small Lion warrior training.

"ANNNND Done!" Dead Shot said, quickly levitating the weights off of her back and letting them clash to the floor. Tigress was panting hard. "Tigress, I really don't think-"

"Stop it!" Tigress growled, "Stop treating me like I'm a different person than Po. You treat Po like you know he can do better. I know I can do better." Dead Shot knew that determined look in her eyes.

"There is a way to train like a Lion Warrior without killing yourself," Dead Shot replied.

"I can do it."

"You're more stubborn than that panda," the duck groaned.

"Perhaps Lion should teach her," Krystal spoke out, "He's probably the person to help her with it. In time, she'll get up to par with Po and Tai-gee."

"How? Tigress may learn quickly, but she can't just put super strong muscles inside of herself," Dead Shot said bluntly.

"I know my little Tyke," Lion smiled, "And I know she can do it." Dead Shot sighed.

"Fine. Just stretch for a while and we'll get back to training. And stretch hard Tigress. I don't want you pulling a muscle."

"I'll be fine," Tigress growled.

"Yeah, that's what the last person said," Dead Shot muttered as he left. Krystal walked up to the taller tiger.

"So, you're Tigress?" She said. Tigress bowed before Krystal. This was the person who raised Po. "Po's told me a lot about you," She smiled.

"Really?" Tigress asked out of curiosity. She didn't think that Po would talk that much about her in his early life.

"Oh yes, in fact, you wouldn't know how many Tigress dolls he went through," Krystal smirked, knowingly. "He really has a thing for you."

"I... I guess so," Tigress smiled a bit. She didn't know how much Krystal knew so she tried to play it off.

"Krystal, I know what you're doing. Stop tormenting the woman. She's technically my daughter," Lion said. Tigress smiled at Lion. "But why are you trying to train like a Lion Warrior?"

"Reasons," Tigress explained.

"Hmmm, an obsession with power can lead you astray," Lion warned.

"I'll remember that," Tigress replied.

 **To Be Continued...**


	42. Time for a Finisher

Time for a Finisher

* * *

Krystal did a mid-air split kick straight into the two brothers' faces. "OH come on! That's cheating, Mom," Po argued.

"You should have seen that coming," Krystal said as Tai-gee rubbed his sore head. "Again!" Po rushed and kicked her while she simply grabbed his foot and tossed him aside. Tai-gee swung his sword left and right, but Krystal simply jumped over and ducked under until she finally caught it with both of her hands. "Learn not to rely so heavily on that sword of yours," She advised, punching in the snow leopard's stomach and forcing him back. "You're lucky that sword is made of an indestructible alloy."

"Am I lucky," Tai-gee muttered, rubbing his sore stomach.

"That's enough bashing them for a while, Krystal," Dead Shot said, "I need you two to work on your fire-bending. You're still 'powering' it out." The two started to leave, but the duck kept Po back. "Not you. I need you to do more research about the weapon made by Tigress's parents."

"Why?"

"If Platon and Valor manage to figure out a way to modify it, we're in trouble," Dead Shot explained. Po nodded and went to his room. "And it's nice to see you around, my lovely princess," Dead Shot smirked, grabbing Krsytal's hand and gently kissing it. The tiger rolled her eyes.

"Still the charmer I see. Aren't you married?"

"I am, but I'm married to you in the next life," Dead Shot cheekily grinned.

"AHEM!" Lion growled.

"Oh don't you start. You know I'm playing," Dead Shot laughed.

"Right," Lion grumbled as the duck left.

"How is Tigress doing?" Krystal asked.

"Better, but I'm starting to share Dead Shot's worry about her."

"You know she can do it."

"I know she could do it if she had a Lion energy in her."

"So why not put it inside of her?" Krystal asked. The wolf growled.

"Because a worrisome stubborn white tiger won't let me do it, but she's going to have to need it anyways," Lion sighed.

"I don't understand Po's concern. The Lion Warriors are nearly indestructible when attacking each other. If anything, she would be safer if she was a Lion Warrior."

"You and I both know that, but Po doesn't want to risk it," Lion explained. Krystal smiled. "What?"

"Sounds like someone I knew when they didn't want me to get a Lion energy," She smiled.

"I didn't want you killing me in my sleep when I trapped you in my kingdom. I was looking out for myself," Lion chuckled. Krystal kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure you were. I'm going to make sure that Krista isn't killing Alex. Want to come?"

"And join in the bloodshed. No thank you. I have to make sure that everything is okay when we finally declare Platon a villain of the empire in front of the council," Lion sighed.

* * *

Krystal walked into the Training Hall to see Krista and Alex sparring. "You've gotten better," Alex smirked.

"You're not too bad yourself," Krista replied, kicking near Alex's head. Alex dodged most of Krista's kicks and punches, but the wolf suddenly swept his legs, making the lion tumbled to the ground. Alex flipped back up, losing his loose vest in the process.

"Whoops," Alex said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. You're already half naked anyways," Krista smirked.

"I know where this is going," Krystal smiled, leaving the room. Krista tried to leap up and kick Alex down, but simply grabbed her foot and pinned her to the ground.

"Gotcha," Alex smiled. The wolf smirked, quickly flipping their positions with her on top. "What?"

"You're too easy to defeat sometimes," Krista jested. The lion huffed, but then things started to get weird. "Is it true about what they say with lions' fur?"

"What?" Alex asked, almost making his face stay in that confused look.

"They say it's the warmest thing ever and it almost rivals sheeps' coat in softness," Krista replied. Alex didn't know what to say.

"I... Um... I don't know," Alex answered. "You can try mine." Now Krista was blushing.

"Ssssure," Krista stuttered. She gently rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast. His fur was definitely warm. Of course, that could also be because of the relative closeness between them. "It's warm. Very warm." Krista shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm being weird."

"No, not at all," Alex blurted out. "Please, it's fine."

"Oh... Oh okay," Krista said, resting her head back on his chest. She quietly sniffed his scent. The aroma was... new to her. She never felt this... comfortable with a person before. Not even Tigress. It had been about a year since Krista moved in and ten months since she met Alex. She wondered. "Alex."

"Yeah," He gulped dryly.

"Do... do you ever wonder who you'll marry?" She asked. She knew it was a risky question.

"Sometimes. Most times, though, I try to ignore it. This isn't the right place for it, you know," Alex confessed. Krista sighed. She knew what he really meant.

"I see," She sighed, as she started to get up. She felt a hand on her cheek stop her.

"But... better now than later, as the saying goes," the lion mused. Krista laughed a bit. She looked at the cute lion and just smiled. Suddenly, Alex kissed her out of the blue. Krista back away bit out of surprise.

"I'm sorry... I-" He stopped short when Krista kissed him back. Now Alex was confused as the wolf pulled back with a smile.

"I've been waiting for you to make the first move. I guess I have to pin you down in order for that to happen," Krista smirked, showing her sharp teeth.

"Hehehe," Alex laughed nervously.

* * *

"They'll be here next week," Zan said in all seriousness, "We have to stop them."

"Yes, but we have to make sure that we're ready for it," Lion argued, "We can't just stumble into the factory and start destroying things like we usually do."

"Worked in the past," Po muttered. Suddenly, Po felt something. He looked over to Lion to see if he felt the same thing. Just then, Tigress ran in.

"Something's going on in the Village. I can feel it," Tigress informed. Everyone ran down to the village where they saw a sea of chaos and people. E-bots were overrunning the place.

"Come on, we need everyone's help for this," Lion urged. The entire Jade Palace rushed to the scene. E-bots were destroying everything. The only safe place it seemed was Mr. Ping's shop. The old goose had fought of these machines for a while.

"Stay away from the customers!" He roared, flying up and repeatedly stabbing one E-bot in the head. Po kicked down the rest of the body.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm fine. Make sure those tin can robots pay for what they did!" Mr. Ping screeched. Po nodded, rushing back to the screaming streets. Saber and Nelon cut the E-bots down to pieces while Mei-Ling and Krystal knocked off their heads. The two stopped when they were surrounded by E-bots. Bending some nearby water, they made a shield between them and the robots and stomped the ground to make the earth shoot up into their systems. Lion went crazy, ducking and dodging the E-bots' hits, slicing off the heads with his sharp claws, and leaping towards the next one snarling and growling. He acted like a demon sometimes when he fought.

Po and Tai-gee were destroying them by sheer force. Po pile drove the head of one of the machines into the ground while Tai-gee sliced off its head. Po took the sliced head and threw it through the chests of the line of robots. "DUCK!" Tai-gee shouted, pushing his brother aside while Dead Shot slung one of his miracle shots through the rest of the E-bots.

"I could have been hurt, Dead Shot!"

"No, you won't have," Dead Shot replied unphased. The E-bots laid in a wreck.

"Is everyone okay?" Lion asked. The team seemed fine, but something was off. "That wasn't the hardest, I admit."

"Something's wrong," Tigress noted. Suddenly, a crying bunny mother came running up to them. Everyone in the Jade Palace knew that mother. "Mrs. Ying, what's the matter?"

"They took them! They took some of the kids as captive! And they've taken my baby Ai," She cried. Everyone looked at Lion for what to do. They saw his fist clench up and a sense of power swirled around him. It became an aura of pure power. He turned around to the rest of the group with a determined face.

"Now, it's personal. Platon wants a finisher? We'll give it to him today."

 **To Be Continued...**


	43. Knowing Your Special

Knowing You're Special

* * *

"We'll get them back, I promise, Mrs. Ying," Po vowed. "All the Lion Warriors will go and get the kids back and end Platon's weapon too."

"We'll stay and look after the others," Tigress said. Po nodded, but Lion looked at Tigress with a surprised look.

"Won't you need help?" Viper asked.

"We'll be fine. Push comes to shove, we'll just use Samson," Nelon replied.

"Be careful," Krista said, especially to Alex. Alex smiled.

"You know that's impossible for a Lion Warrior," He replied.

"Just don't get killed," Krista muttered.

"I won't." With that, the others left towards the line of destruction for the E-bots. Lion stopped Tigress to talk.

"You've waited for the time to prove yourself an equal to the Lion Warriors. Now the chance comes and you back out? What's the matter?"

"Someone has to take care of business here."

"Someone, not everyone," Lion stated, "What's really bothering you, Tigress?" Tigress sighed after a long pause.

"I'm not a Lion Warrior. I saw how you guys defeated those things. You took down ten in five seconds while we're stuck on defeating four. No matter how strong I get, without a lion energy, I'm useless."

"That's Po getting inside of your head," Lion angrily barked, "Just because you don't have an energy doesn't mean you're useless. Far from it. Don't let Po's worry for you become your fears."

"But you guys are Lion Warriors. There's nothing I can see, hear, feel, or do special that can help in this situation."

"You don't need to see, hear, or feel anything to KNOW that something is there," Lion replied. "You've been chosen for a purpose." Tigress looked at her 2nd Baba and sighed.

"I'm going with you, but I'm only going to sneak the children out."

"Okay, just don't be afraid," Lion replied. For the first time in a long time, Tigress actually had to say-

"I'll try."

* * *

"Come on, we're nearly there," Nelon panted as they ran through the woods. They finally made it to the large dark cave.

"Let's go."

"Hold it," Lion stopped the panda, "Something's not right. This has got to be one of the biggest caves in China, about 30+ E-bots managed to escape, and it's quieter than the outside?"

"It's obviously a trap, but what can we do?" Saber asked.

"Wait and spring the trap," Zan suggested.

"Let's go then," Lion ordered. As they were entering the cave, Po saw Tigress.

"Tigress?! What are you doing here?" Po exclaimed.

"I'm just here to sneak the children out. Nothing more," Tigress answered. Po saw something on her face that he never saw before. Fear.

"Tigress, you don't have to do this," Po replied.

"I know I can't fight Platon, but I can help the children get out of the cave," Tigress quickly answered, trying to get past Po. Po stopped her again.

"Why are you so afraid? You're not usually the one to agree with me like this," Po asked.

"Because... you're right in saying I can't do this," Tigress lamented, bowing her head. Po mentally cursed himself for putting doubt in her head. Po lifted the tiger's head up by her chin.

"Tigress, I was just worried about you. I didn't mean to make you scared," Po apologized as he caressed her cheeks. "I know you can do incredible things. I'm always worried about you because I love you, not because I don't think you can do it. You're the strongest person I know."

"What about Zan?" Tigress smirked.

"That's a WHOLE different story," Po laughed. "Come on," Po said as he grabbed her hand, "Let's do this together." They caught up with the gang and started descending into the cave. Several of them made a ball of fire in their hands to light the way.

"We're here."

"Wait, no way all of those E-bots made it this far without making a mark," Dead Shot warned as they entered the large cave opening.

"You're right," Said a voice from the dark as the light flashed on to reveal them surrounded by E-bots.

"How did we miss those?!" Tai-gee exclaimed.

"Bro, focus!" Po shouted as they sprung into action. Platon smirked from the high in the sky catwalk, watching the fighting that ensued. With a white burst of energy, Lion cleared the E-bots around him, jumped onto the catwalk, and faced Platon with a ready stance.

"Your residence here ends, Platon," Lion growled.

"Oh good, I was beginning to run out of caves to hide," Platon joked, charging towards Lion. As the two fought, Lion failed to notice that off in the corner there was a large cannon-like machine, winding up power to strike with Valor in the control seat. Lion jumped over Platon, tried to kick him behind his back, only to have the lion recover quickly. In a flurry of punches, Platon managed to hit Lion in the gut and knock him to the ground. "And I thought you were getting better."

"Oh, I am. This kind of metal is just harder to burn," Lion smirked. Platon looked down and saw that in their fight, Lion was heating the metal catwalk they were on. Normally, this wouldn't hurt a Lion Warrior, but only if they saw it coming for a fraction of a second. Platon jumped around like a coffee-induced jumping bean as Lion knocked him down, singeing his mane.

"OW! That actually hurts, you know!"

"Your fault for not being prepared," Lion smirked. Lion took a metal rod from the catwalk, grabbed Platon's hands, tied the metal rod around them to prevent him from moving for a moment, knocked Platon onto his back, wrapped his feet in a nearby rope, and pushed the lion off the catwalk, dangling over the fighting scene below. "In your old age, even this fall would sting for a bit," Lion grinned.

"Lion look out!" Po shouted, jumping up to the catwalk and standing in front of Lion and the path of the machine. Valor's machine shot out a blue ray of destructive power, nearly blowing out a hole in the cave ceiling. Everyone looked up to see if Po was okay. "AH! *cough, cough* well, the suit doesn't last against this machine, but I don't think we have to worry about that piece of trash," Po replied smugly as the smoke cleared. Tigress, who was helping the children out of the cage, looked up to see Po's tiger form. His white tiger body rippled with the same amount of muscles as before, but his signature smirk and kind jade eyes still showed clear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the son of the Pure Blood Cat, the White Blood Tiger. Now, back to you," Lion growled.

"Oh no," Platon muttered as Lion cut the rope. Platon fell with a thud. "OW!"

"You know that didn't hurt him," Po pointed out.

"Anything to make him lose his cool," Lion replied, "Take out that machine!" The machine started to wind up with power again. In an aura of flames, White Blood flew down to the machine and in one punch sent it spinning out of control. It fell down to the floor, with Valor on it, but started to spark and sputter out of control.

"It's going into overload!" Valor screamed, scrambling like a cockroach. Po cleared out of the way but saw Ai in the path stumble to the ground. And the only one closest to her was Tigress. On instinct, Tigress leaped for, pushed Ai out of the way, standing right in the path of the weapon's ray when it fired with a sickening burst.

"NOOO!" Po screamed. Tigress stood there, bracing herself for the impact. The last thing that went through her head as the blast hit her was what Lion said to her. _You don't need to see, hear, or feel anything to KNOW that something is there._

 **To Be Continued...**


	44. The Final Barrier

The Final Barrier

* * *

Faster than anyone could see, Po's hands were already around Platon and Valor's throats. Both lions struggled against the tiger's grip. Platon strained to speak,"Po, I didn't mean to-"

"It's too late for that. You've sealed your fate," Po growled out, tightening his grip. The smoke from the cannon that hit Tigress was still clearing.

"Um... Po," Lion said, tapping the tiger's shoulder.

"Nothing you can say can stop me, Lion!" Po shouted.

"Okay, but what about that," Lion pointed. Po turned around to see the smoke clearing. There stood Tigress with a different look. Her arms still held together as if she was bracing for the impact, but a red aura around her glowed brightly as a wave of power seemed to spill from her. Po let go of Platon and Valor and stood there in awe.

"T...Tigress?" He asked. Ai, who was next to her, seemed scared as well.

"Mrs. Tigress? Are you okay?" Ai asked. Tigress looked down and smiled.

"I'm fine, Ai," She said in her same loving yet firm tone, "But I have to get some stuff done. Make sure that everyone is taken care of, okay?" Ai nodded and ran away. Tigress leaped at the attacking E-bots with a force unseen by the Lion Warriors.

"What on earth is that?" Valor spluttered.

"I've never seen power like that. Except with Samson," Lion noted as Tigress claws slashed through the metal robots with ease. Then Po facepalmed himself.

"It all makes sense!" He laughed.

"Po, of all things we've been through, this makes the **_least_** amount of sense," Tai-gee replied.

"When I was working on Ai and Xia's work, I couldn't understand why he constantly talked about his daughter in the science journals. In the last part, he said that his daughter was one of the keys to ending the war. I thought that meant she was the key to the weapon. It makes so much sense," Po rambled.

"White Blood, you are making no sense at all. Why is Tigress glowing like an angry Lion?" Dead Shot demanded to know.

"You don't get it, do you?" Po sighed excitedly as Tigress blasted the E-bots with molten fire. "Tigress isn't the key **TO** the weapon. Tigress **IS** the weapon!"

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!" Tigress bellowed, disrupting all of the E-bots' circuits. Then her fiery eyes looked at Platon and Valor.

"Time to go!" Platon hastily urged.

"We can-"

"Do you want to battle THAT!" Platon blared.

"Nevermind!" Before the two lions could flee, Tigress was already standing in their way.

"Hhhhiii." Platon sheepishly greeted. Tigress's glare was cold and emotionless.

"Leave this planet and never come back," Tigress ordered.

"'Nuff said," Platon agreed, zooming out of the cave and flying into the sky leaving the atmosphere. Soon the glowing red aura around Tigress disappeared.

"Tigress, you okay?" Po cautiously approached. Tigress smirked, grabbed the white tiger, and kissed him on the lips. The others stood back in amazement.

"Pay up," Tai-gee whispered to Mei-Ling, who reluctantly gave him a bag of money. Tigress released Po. The white tiger had the most dazed look in his life.

"She fine," He goofily mumbled. Lion moved him aside.

"Well, I knew you were chosen for a reason, and now I know why," Lion smiled proudly, "Shifu and the others will be so proud of you. And I know your parents would be too. I know I am." Lion continued, gently stroking Tigress's cheek, "My little Tyke."

"I'll go with you to the council to affirm my status," Tigress said, to which Lion nodded. Then the mountain started shaking.

"Oops! Times up!"

"What's that?" Tigress asked.

"We told Zan to stay back and make sure the children are out before making the entire mountain collapse," Lion explained, running out.

"Wait, can you guys do that?"

"An entire mountain? Not without some extra help. But Samson can do it with ease," Lion replied. Tigress's eyes widened. "Like I said, that kid scares me."

"MOVE IT!" Dead Shot ordered. They got out of the cave just as the last one got out.

"Okay, no more hidden caves from now on," Nelon bellowed. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Tigress was making sure that her formal dress apparel was fine. She would have to be there when Lion spoke with the council. The wolf walked in with Po. "You don't have to worry about that. The hearing is tomorrow and it's very informal. I've walked in there with pajamas on before."

"I just want to make sure that I give a good impression to these...humans or whatever they are."

"It will be fine. It may actually convince them better if you're just in your normal clothing," Lion smiled, "I have to get my speech ready. Goodnight, Tigress." Po was left with Tigress in the room. They awkwardly looked at each other.

"So... are you okay with this?" Tigress asked tentatively.

"I kind of have to," Po sighed, "I'm more than glad that you've pushed through that barrier that you were fighting, but at what cost? Now I can't protect you as much." Tigress walked up to Po and caressed his cheek.

"Po, do you believe in the Master?"

"Uh? Yes?"

"Then you should believe that no matter what happens, even if I'm gone, He'll give you a way of comfort." Tigress smiled. Po laughed.

"Since when did you know so much about the Master?"

"I learn," Tigress smirked as she walked back to tend to her clothing.

"There is something I figured out. I am anatomically a tiger completely," Po replied. Tigress turned around with a knowing smug look.

"Oh? And why is this news important to me?" Tigress asked, walking back to the white tiger. Po laughed nervously but bravely said.

"I think you know why it's important," He said.

"Hmm, I do," Tigress replied, kissing him on the lips. She blindly slid the door close.

* * *

The council was very different from what Tigress was expecting. Though she had some idea of what it would look like, she never expected this kind of technology. Tigress stood in the middle of a big round room with beings of every kind in the Universe present. Some looked like people from Tigress's world, other looked like multi-colored walking rainbows. Yet, even though they were all different, they all seemed pretty and exotic to Tigress. She was in silent awe as Lion pleaded her case. "The council has seen for itself that no manipulation was involved in this trial, or 'deal'," Lion started to conclude, "Therefore, any claims made by the accuser are false." The wolf had changed back into his regular form. His dark black vest held onto him better than last time. Tigress never noticed how little hair he had on his head, though, compared to Platon. Platon stood off in the corner in his regular form as well. His skin tone was brighter and whiter than Lion's and he had silver-white hair. Though old, he still looked fit for his age, standing tall and defiant. Although they were on opposite sides, Tigress had learned to appreciate Platon's sense of dignity.

"Does the accuser have anything to say?" asked one of the council members. Platon smiled. Tigress noticed he had a strong pronounced jaw with his clean hairless chin. He really didn't look like a typical villain.

"No, sir," He replied.

"Very well. The council has come to the decision that while there was no manipulation on Lion's part, there were unforeseen complications in the trial. Therefore, because of the presence of the Master involved with this, we can not conclude that this trial was valid."

"What?!" Platon, Tigress, and Lion shouted.

 **To Be Continued...**


	45. The Conclusion of a Life

The Conclusion of a Life

* * *

"Old gray beards," Lion muttered under his breath, "Council members, how is this invalid?"

"Because of the outside and external influence, it is hard to tell whether or not Tigress chose to trust you because of her own free will or because of a fear of a higher power that she had no knowledge of." the answer was.

"Councilmen, I understand your reasoning, but Tigress was under no fear from the Master," Lion replied.

"Even if the Master did cause her to be afraid, this doesn't make her trust out of free will. No amount of fear can make a person jump into the line of fire for someone else," Platon argued in Lion's defense. Tigress noticed that Valor wasn't with him. She whispered it to Lion. The caramel skinned teen growled.

"He probably bribed some of the councilmen and lied to the others," Lion sighed, realizing what he was dealing with.

"What do we do?" Tigress asked. Before Lion could speak, the council spoke.

"Because of the intervention of the Master in this 'experiment', we have no choice but to declare a mistrial and that the charges against Lion still stand." The Lion Warrior looked at Tigress, then he looked at Platon. He had the same bewildered face as him. Suddenly, a great flash of light filled the room. Everyone stumbled to the ground, shielding their eyes. Tigress tried her best to look at the source of light. As her eyes adjusted, she saw no one but heard a voice. A voice that sounded like multiple people talking, but in one accord. The voice seemed to whisper yet command a presence. And in all the sense of power coming from the voice, Tigress felt comfort, peace, and love. The voice spoke to the council members.

"I have been accused of injustice and causing confusion. So let me ask you, o judge of man, and see if you can judge wiser than me. Is the king of a city ever subjected to follow the will of his subjects? Does the king have to listen to what the people say? Of course not, he is king. Yet you claim that because of my plans for the universe that I have broken you mortal oath, which is just as everlasting as the straw in the fire. I am the Master of the Universe. I chose Tigress to fight in this war from the cradle. You who seem to think that I need to go through you to get my plans done do not know me. I rose the kingdom of the Lion Warriors from two people. My servants Platon and Zelon made this kingdom on My authority. My plans will carry on whether you agree or not. I do not follow the thoughts and ways of my creations." Then it seemed as if the voice, with no visible head or body, spoke to Tigress. "Tigress is my chosen one as many others are. She will remain my chosen regardless of your decision. And I repent of my decision to make you representatives of the Lion Warriors. From this point forward, my message will go directly to those I choose." In a flash, the light source was gone. As everyone struggled to their feet, Platon was the first to help Lion and Tigress up.

"It looks like we are officially enemies," Platon declared with a hint of a smile. He offered his hand out. Lion and Tigress shook his hand as he strolled out of the council with more confidence than when he went in.

"He's a very different villain," Tigress commented.

"No, Tigress. That right there is an honorable villain." Lion smiled, bowing to Platon as Platon did the same. The old man exited the room after that. The caramel skinned teen turned back to the frightened council. "This meeting, by the declaration of the Master, is forever adjourned." Lion and Tigress left with more dignity than anyone in the room. "I'm glad to be done with that forever."

"Was the council always like this?"

"Yes, and Platon and my dad hated it. The Heavenly Council, the one that your 'cherub' friend is probably a part of, is much more... understanding and open than that council," Lion sighed. He looked at Tigress. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Better than that. I feel... more than what I was," Tigress slowly responded. Lion smiled widely.

"I'm glad. Come on, we have a lot of training to do," Lion replied.

* * *

"So what now," Po asked. The wolf looked at his bowl of food before eating it.

"Now we go out to the other worlds. There are other people I want you to meet. My brothers, Leon and Aslan, are training the others. Actually, Tigress, there is another friend of mine that you might like. Her name is Katara," Lion replied.

"In any case, we have to figure out who's staying and who's going," Nelon pointed out.

"Tai-gee, me, Dead Shot, Po, Tigress, and Samson should go," Lion suggested.

"Agreed, we need our strongest out to take back your stronghold," Nelon replied.

"Aang the Avatar and Beastboy of the Teen Titans, the other apprentices of my brothers, will join us, but those two have stories of their own," Lion said. Po slipped out during the conversation to go to his room.

"Worried?" Tigress said behind him.

"WHAA! Me?! No! I'm not worried. What makes you think I'm worried?" Po nervously chuckled.

"Because you're you," Tigress smirked. Po sighed. "Po, I trust that you'll be there to protect me, and you have to trust that I'll protect you as well." She kissed him on the lips.

"Are you sure about this?"

"More than ever," Tigress smiled. Meanwhile, Krista was coming up from the village when someone came up behind her and surprised her.

"AHH!" Krista screamed, grabbing the person and slamming them into the steps. "Alex?"

"Hi, and Ow!" Krista smirked as she bent down to his level.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me," Krista smiled. She rested next to him. "So, are you going away with the others?"

"Absolutely not," Alex replied, "I'm staying here with you." Krista smiled more as she rested her head on his chest.

"Mmmm, it's definitely warm," She mused, making the lion chuckle. Years passed and Po and Tigress finally came back from fighting the war with a major cost to all of them. Platon committed suicide at the end. Though not a true villain in anyone's book, with the multiple 'truce' that the team had to pull during the war to address other things, Platon seemed to become their friend almost. Everyone was heartbroken after his death, even Po. But the years passed by. With the whole Universe in peace, Tigress and Po finally got married, which everyone in the Universe attended. The two had become one of the very popular power couples among their huge entire 'Lion Warrior' family. They returned to the home planet where only a few years passed for the others. Space has a weird sense of time.

Anyways, Tigress and Po got married and had a white tiger baby girl, Lily, that seemed to grow up faster than they could dream. She was also a Lion Warrior, Po and Tigress guessed. The 'weapon', later termed Tiger energy, in Tigress was evident in Lily. Po and Tigress stared in pride as they watched Dead Shot train the little girl.

"Keep your leg up. There we go. Very good," Zeng smiled, having since discarded his hidden appearance. Tigress smiled contently as Po wrapped his arm around her. Because of the special Lion and Tiger energy in both of them, they didn't age as fast as the others, but the others were still quite young since Lion also gave them Lion energies.

"I love you," Tigress whispered to her husband. Po still blushed whenever she said that and then leaned on top of her his shoulder.

"I love you too," Po smiled back.

"And I love both of you," Lily screamed with excitement as she crashed into the two. Catching her in their grasp, Po and Tigress laughed as they hugged each other tightly. Po smiled widely at his wife and daughter. "What is it, Dad? Why are you crying?"

"Po, what's wrong?" Tigress asked. Po was crying but out of joy.

"Nothing, sweetie. I remember the old life that I used to have with your Uncle Lion before I met your mother. I used to love that life and treasure it so much. But this-" He laughed, squeezing his family tighter. "This life is much more amazing." Lily giggled out of the panda's tickling fur and Tigress smiled as she nuzzled into his neck. Dead Shot watched on as they seemed to be on laughing gas. He sighed happily at the sight and muttered to himself.

"Blessed be the life of Po."

 **The End**

 **I'll try to post an epilogue to help better explain the ending. I realized that this story would be much better told in a TV series than written, but I couldn't stop because I believe that every story should have an ending. Sorry that it was rushed, I realized midway that it was very confusing to read. However, my next story will be an interesting story I promise (However, it will be M rated for... obvious reasons. And no, it's not a lemon. pervs)**


	46. A Potentially Epilogue (A Lot Happened)

The Potentially Confusing Epilogue (A lot happened)

* * *

A few years to them, but many years to Po and the others later, the war between Platon and the Lion Warriors had ended. There were a lot of up-sides. Lion was right when he said that Tigress and Katara from Avatar Aang's world would be great friends. They were nicknamed the Sisters. Tai-Lung, Tigress, and Po each attained their own apprentice on their travels. Tigress kind of adopted a feisty fighting-spirited girl named Helga from the Old realm of the Universe. Tai-Lung found himself in a heated battle of his own alongside a child with a gem in his stomach named Steven Universe. Po, on the other hand, played the villain in an old forgotten part of the universe with three spies, Alex, Sam, and Clover, from an organization called WOOHP. However, while a villain, he helped the spies grow better and more confident and become great Lion Warriors.

Of course, there was heartache through it. For example, Tigress was seduced into the dark powers of the force once they landed in the _Star Wars_ realm, though she did return to normal. Her new beloved 'sister', not Krista but Katara, betrayed the Lion Warriors after Platon offered to bring her mother back to her. Po nearly became a villain trying to get in touch with his inner White Blood power. And every Lion Warrior in the Universe who had fought personally against Platon was sad and depressed when they heard that Platon committed suicide. Jumping into an overloading death machine, there was nothing that Lion or his brothers could do. Lion took it hard. Why did Platon commit suicide? During the latter part of the war, Platon's wife had contracted a disease that was known for killing Lion Warriors. Platon sought to finish the war, even going as far as to try and destroy Lion by using a robot to act as Lion's dead mother. It was fully Valor's idea, but Platon allowed him to do it because he wanted to end the war. As a result, Lion achieved a kind of 'demon' energy in his rage, nearly killing Valor.

Lion, after hearing about Platon's wife, sought to heal her and finally did. Once Lion confronted Platon with the news, he simply smiled, said "Well done my pupil. Your father would be proud", and jumped into the death machine.

About 500 years had passed during the war, but to the Furious Five and Shifu that stayed, it only seemed like a few years. Lion regained his kingdom and peace reign. Tigress and Po lived out their lives in quietness at their home planet with an ambitious tiger child named Lily. They always tell her the story of how they battled Platon. "Hey, Mom! Look at this!" Lily exclaimed as she did a high kick just like her mother. Tigress smiled at the child. More like the teen. She was getting older and learning faster than both Tigress and Po combined.

"That's excellent Lily. You'll be as strong as your father and mother one day. Maybe as strong as Samson," Tigress smiled. Zan had matured much faster than anyone intended. When Tigress's 'sister' betrayed them, Lion, Aang-Lion's other apprentice from another world (That's another story)- and Zan went into hiding while the rest of the Lion Warriors went underground. Lily practiced her kick when all of a sudden an excited panda burst through. Po had made another suit for himself, simply because he wanted to feel more like a panda than a tiger. (Not that Tigress was complaining).

"Guess who's here?!" Po excitedly smiled.

"Who?" Tigress asked.

"Aw, you've forgotten me?" Said a familiar voice. Tigress's eyes widened.

"2nd Baba? Lion?" The wolf seemed a lot taller and older for his age now. Tigress hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you."

"And it's good to see that you're still as strong as ever," Lion wheezed out. Tigress released him.

"How are you? Where's Krystal? How's my sister, Katara?" She piled drove him with questions.

"Good, she's coming, and they just had another kid." Lion sighed, trying to keep up with Tigress's questions. "But I didn't come for her. I came for you two." Then Lion noticed Lily. "Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm Lily, daughter of the Dragon Warrior and the Tiger Warrior," Lily respectfully bowed. Lion smiled, picked the smallish teen up, and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"You're just like your mom and dad," Lion smiled.

"It's so good to see you. We haven't seen you since Lily was born," Po replied excitedly, but then the panda's expression turned serious. "But I guess that there is a reason for you coming." Tigress thought the same thing. Lion sighed as he rested Lily back on her feet.

"There's trouble in the universe. We need your help in getting things back to order. I've already worked on getting the people I know back together," Lion replied.

"What exactly is wrong, Lion?" Tigress asked. Then her ears perked up. Po's did the same.

"I... I sense someone. Someone I haven't sensed since..." Po looked at the door where Lion came through. There standing in the doorway was the one, the only Platon. "You?"

"Platon?" Tigress said in awe-struck amazement. "But... but... Lion said you were dead."

"Long story short," the older lion answered, "I wasn't planning on killing myself, but the Master told me to jump. Right before the machine exploded, a portal opened up and transported me to where Lion's father had been residing all this time."

"So who are we fighting then?" Po asked.

"Valor," Lion grumbled.

"I knew we would run into that cockroach sooner or later," Tigress muttered.

"So this is why you were fighting us. You wanted to train us to make sure that we could beat Valor," Po finally realized.

"Yes, that was the plan. But since he's now back with better E-bots, you guys are going to have to be beyond your normal limit," Platon explained, "And Zelon, Lion's father will be there."

"I'm guessing we'll have to take Lily with us?" Po guessed, knowing that he couldn't keep her from danger any longer.

"You know how our life is," Lion sighed. "Love, protection, and violence. But mostly violence."

"YEAH VIOLENCE!" Lily shouted making everyone laughed. Tigress grinned from ear to ear as her red tiger aura surrounded her. Po's White Tiger aura surrounded him as well.

"Well, let's get to it then. One chapter of my life down, another to finish," Po said, looking towards the prepared spaceship in the sky. "I love my life."

 **The End**


End file.
